Elemental Melody
by SylphWindDancer
Summary: Pretear falls into the hands of crazed band geeks. Uh-oh...Himeno, Mawata, and Mayune are blood sisters, and Natsue and Kaoru adopt sons. Two friends force five of the brothers into band, but what happens when they find out they have magic powers?
1. Chapter 1

**SylphWindDancer: Hi, Pretear lovers!**

**Ethereal Thoughts: What if they're not Pretear lovers and they are BAND LOVERS?**

**SWD: Good point, but still!**

**ET: (sighs)**

**Edward Elric: Wait, why are WE here?! We have nothing to do with this!**

**Alphonse Elric: Well...they DO have some references to FMA...and they ARE the authoresses, brother.**

**Ed: Blah.**

**SWD: Well, Ed's being a meany-butt. Al, would you like the honors?**

**Al: I suppose. SylphWindDancer and Ethereal Thoughts own nothing of...Pretear...? And they don't own anything from Fullmetal Alchemist. I suppose we're just here...to be here.**

**ET: Thanks, Al!**

**SWD: And without further delay, we hope you like!**

**--**

_**Elemental Melody**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Dad, what do you mean?"

"What I mean, Himeno, is that you, Mawata, and Mayune are going to have brothers."

"Seven?!"

"Yes."

Himeno Awayuki's eyes looked as though they were glowing, and she looked like she was about to pummel her father. Adopting seven brothers?! Were they even actually related?! She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "Dad...think about it..._seven brothers."_

Kaoru Awayuki nodded, "Your mother and I have discussed this for a while. I need some help around the house, your mother wouldn't mind a son..."

"Or seven," Himeno muttered under her breath.

Natsue Awayuki walked in, and said to Himeno, "Please, do try and get along with them, dear. Your sisters have already said that they will try."

Himeno hesitantly nodded and walked outside. She sat on by the small lion fountain beside Mawata. She asked her sister, "So...what do you think about this?"

"I'm not sure," Mawata looked at her older sister, "Seven brothers might be a bit much. At least..." she glanced back up at the three story house, "...we'll have the room."

"If you say so. I've heard that they have a big age gap. But I don't know if they were actually related or not," the sixteen year old told Mawata.

"Mayune almost went all out at screaming something at Dad and Mom when they told her. I could tell that it was taking everything she had to not scream," Mawata let out a small laugh.

"Well...now we just have to put up with a lot of legal crap, and in about a few more weeks, and we'll be in a living hell."

"I wouldn't...say that..."

"Then how would you put it?"

"...I supposed in a few week's time, we'll find out."

--

"Himeno, Mayune, Mawata, meet your brothers," Kaoru beamed.

The three girls stared at all the boys. The oldest was eighteen, and had long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail with golden eyes. "I'm Kei."

They nodded at him. Next were the two tallest ones (or so it appeared). One had long dark blue hair tied back near the bottom and had even darker blue eyes. The other had slicked back, spikey brown hair streaked with red. Kei said, "Believe it or not, these are twins. They're seventeen, and are Hayate and Goh."

The three girls gaped. They looked absolutly nothing alike! _Probably their attitudes..._ they simltaneously thought.

Goh gave a friendly grin, but Hayate just stared at them. Next to them was a sixteen year old with silver hair and beautiful amethyst eyes. He smiled with warmth, "Hello, ladies. I am Sasame."

The three instantly liked him.

Next was a teen about fourteen years old with white hair and indigo eyes. Goh spoke up, "This kid here is Mannen."

The immediate response was, "Hi- I AM NOT A KID!!"

The last two introduced themselves. The one with orange hair and two thick strands in front of his face and had sea blue eyes was Hajime, and he was twelve. The last one had straw colored blonde hair and leafy green eyes. This was Shin, and he was about nine.

The girls bowed and introduced themselves. Mayune went first and introduced her sisters. Then, Kaoru assigned each of the girls to show the boys their rooms. Each boy picked up his own luggage and followed after the girls. Mayune had to take Kei, Sasame, and Mannen. Mawata took Hajime and Shin, leaving Goh and Hayate with Himeno. The pink head took them up to the top floor, and attempted at making a small conversation. "So, uh...Goh?"

"Yes?" He looked down at her with another smile.

"Um...do you all have the same parents?"

"No. It's a little hard to explain, but in the end, we're all brothers. And yourself? You and your sisters don't look _that _much alike."

"No, we're blood sisters. Sort of. We have different mothers. Our current mother, Natsue, is Mawata and Mayune's mother. My mother passed away."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright."

"But...how does that work? Mayune is the oldest, and Mawata is the youngest."

"Oh...it's a little silly. Mom - Natsue - and my dad got together, and Mayune was born. They had an arguement, and separated. Then, Dad met my mom, and had me. When she passed away, Dad was alone for about a year or two and he and Natsue got back together."

He nodded in understanding, and the whole time, Hayate never said a word.

When they arrived, there were some rooms, and Himeno opened a door to one, "Would you like to share a room?"

"Not if we can help it," the two responded at the same time.

Himeno blinked a few times, then said, "Okay...Goh, you can have this room-"

"Thanks!"

"-and Hayate, you can have this one," Himeno went two doors down.

He grunted out a quiet, "Thank you," and walked inside, shutting the door.

Himeno hoped she wasn't blushing. They were all attractive...brothers. She wanted to slap her face. _It sounds weird when I think of it like that!_

--

The next morning, breakfast was rather loud.

"Goh, stop hogging all the syrup!"

"Oh, wah, wah. Wait your turn!"

"Mannen, give us the sugar!"

"Why?!"

"Will you guys SHUT UP?!"

"Not until he gives me the syrup/sugar!"

Kei burst, "GOH, GIVE HIM THE DARN SYRUP! MANNEN, GIVE THEM THE SUGAR!"

Cowering before their eldest brother, they obeyed. Hayate even chuckled, "You guys never learn."

Hajime and Shin happily ate their pancakes, savoring every bite.

Sasame looked at them, a hint of annoyance in his voice, "Guys, do try not to shout at the table. We're not by ourselves anymore."

The two who yelled the most looked up and saw Natsue's look. Her eyebrow was twitching slightly, and her eyes looked dangerous, but a little mercy was detected. Goh and Mannen bowed their heads, "Sorry, ma'am."

"Do try to keep your indoor voices while at the table."

"Yes, ma'am."

Kaoru happily told his daughters, "You three are going to have to escort the seven to the school. We've already got them enrolled."

"At least it's sort of the beginning of the year," Himeno grumbled with a bite of pancake in her mouth.

"October is a nice month. You can go ahead and catch up," Mawata smiled at the seven.

They all nodded.

"And our school has all the grade levels going from first grade up to twelfth, so we'll all be in the same area. There are separated buildings," Mayune told them.

They all nodded again.

"I've had our maid, Mikage, put your uniforms up in your rooms, so you can go ahead and put them on when you're finished," Natsue took a lady-like bite out of her pancake.

"Is it a co-ed school?" Mannen inquired.

"Yes," the three girls chorused.

Himeno was the first to stand up, "I'm done. Thanks for breakfast."

Kaoru's eyes widened, "Already, Himeno?!"

"Yes..." Himeno trailed off, looking like there was something wrong with her father. "I'm going to take a walk before school."

"Don't wander off too far. You may have to get to school early," Natsue advised.

Himeno nodded, "Okay."

The sixteen year old - who was almost seventeen - walked outside and shivered. She was already in her winter school clothes, but it was rather chilly this morning. She walked around their hundred acre backyard, admiring their statues and fountains and gardens. She didn't know why, but she always felt happy when she was walking around by herself in the gardens. Maybe it was because, as her dad said, her mother passed on her love for gardening to her. She stopped and sat on a bench, resting her legs. She looked at her watch and decided that it was probably time to head back. She made it just in time to bid good-bye to her mother and father before departing. She could already hear her best friend's voice ringing in her ears. "Himeno," she would say, "Don't fall for one of your good-looking brothers! Then, it could become like the wandering seaman...!"

That Yayoi.

On the way there, the three girls pointed out landmarks and shops and stuff to the guys so that in case they walked separately, they could find their way to the school. They looked around, never having been in this city before.

"What is this city called?" Shin asked sweetly. Himeno had to resist hugging him.

"It's called Stellopolis. We have a star for our symbol. We're a fairly big city," she grinned.

Shin frowned and attempted at saying it, "Stell-Stellopolis?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay...I've got it."

They continued the long walk to school, and continued making conversation to get to know each other. Before they knew it, they were laughing and playing small games.

"Tropic."

"Cake."

"Ethnic."

"Chase."

"Embryonic."

"Hey, Hayate...what's embryonic?" Hajime looked up at the said teen.

Hayate thought for a second, then said, "It's like a final stage of development for either a plant or animal."

"Ah..."

"Convince."

"Exotic."

"Cradle."

"Eccentric."

Mannen roared at Goh, "STOP USING BIG FUNKY WORDS THAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHY ARE WE ALWAYS ENDING WITH EITHER AN 'E' OR A 'C', AND ALWAYS STARTING WITH AN 'E' OR 'C'?!"

"Good question," Goh grumbled, "Anyway, you lose now!"

Kei let out an evil smile, "My turn now. You won, Goh."

"Oh, damn," Goh grumbled.

"I'll start," Kei offered, "Precox."

"Xylography."

"Yield."

"Dexter."

"Rex."

"Xylem."

"Mix."

"...Xenophile."

Mannen grumbled, "This so isn't right. Keep starting with an 'e' and 'c'..."

"Egotist."

"Thoughtful."

"Lavender."

"Retreat."

"Tax."

"X...Xenophobia."

"Annex."

Goh grumbled under his breath, then said, "X-ray."

"Yawn."

"DAMN IT ALL! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU AND YOUR DAMN 'X' WORDS NOW THAT IT THINK ABOUT IT?!"

Mannen made Kei give him a high-five. "HA! What NOW, Goh?! You lost BIG time!"

"Hey, shut it, you little twerp!"

"What was that, Your High-Ego-ness?"

"Dammit, c'mere!"

They reached the school a few minutes later, and the girls showed them all to their classes.Goh, Hayate, and Sasame were in the same classes as Himeno. When she lead them to homeroom, they heard two female voices.

"...A."

"Andante."

"Expressivo."

"Eighth note."

"Elegance."

"Extremement."

"Tutti."

"Intonation."

"Nilo W. Hovey!"

"HEY! That's cheating! We've never said that we would use composer's names! You little-!"

"You never said we couldn't!"

"You cheating little-!"

"Just admit it! I won!"

"I refuse!"

"C'mon! You can't think of one that starts with 'y'!"

Himeno sighed, "They're at it again..." and walked in the room.

There were two girls sitting on desks, facing each, now yelling at each other. One had layered russet brown hair and jade green eyes, and the other had long black hair with red highlights and sky blue eyes. The one with blue eyes was grinning in triumph as the other girl was arguing.

"Hika, Yuka, you're at it _again_?" Himeno laughed.

The two looked up and beamed, "Hey, Himeno!"

Yayoi Takato ran up, "Oh, Himeno! Who are THESE boys?!"

She groaned. She was right. That Yayoi...

"These are my new brothers. This is Hayate, Goh, and Sasame. You guys, this is my best friend, Yayoi Takato," Himeno introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you," the guys said. (Goh and Sasame loudly, Hayate just sort of staring at her)

"Nice to meet you, too!" Yayoi smiled.

"Hey, hey!" the girl with blue eyes pouted, even though she was sixteen, "Not going to introduce us?"

"I was getting there!" Himeno threw her a playful glare. "Hayate, Goh, Sasame, these are my other two best friends, Yukari Fujishiima," she gestured to the green-eyed girl, then to the blue-eyed girl, "Hikari Kawasaki."

"Please to meet you," the two bowed their heads, and the guys returned it.

"You two are hopeless," Himeno shook her head, then told her brothers, "They're always playing that same game, only they only use musical terms."

"We're in band," Yukari boasted with pride, "I play the trumpet!" She looked towards Hikari with an evil eye, "And Hika here plays a _woodwind..._a _clarinet..."_

"And what's wrong with that?!" Hikari growled.

"Nothing. It's just..."

"I swear, if you say brass is better-"

"Brass is better-"

"SHUT UP!!"

Goh blinked, "Are they...uh...Like this...everyday?"

Yayoi and Himeno nodded, "Yep. Pretty much."

Hayate gave a light scoff.

Later, when they were introduced to everyone in the class, they all met up on the roof for lunch. They sat around, and Himeno introduced her friends to the rest of the gang. Mawata grinned with a little mischief, "It's only their first day and I've seen more girls swarm you seven than anything. I already see one particular girl from my class looking at you a lot, Sasame."

"Oh? And who would that be?"

"Her name is Takako."

"Takako..." he repeated the name as if it reminded him of someone.

Then, suddenly, really loud, Yukari laughed, "Oh, hey! This one time at band camp-!"

A few of the guys groaned quietly.

"-Takako, the girl she just mentioned, plays flute, right?!"

Hikari grinned evilly, "Oh, you're not talking about what I think you're talking about, are you?"

"Oh, but I might be..."

"Neat-o! Go on, tell them, tell them!"

"Right. So, anyways...Takako accidentally got caught in the middle of the colorguard in her first year because she was marching backwards and fell out of her shoes. So, what'shername - Sora- hit her with her pole - by accident, of course. Or so we think. And so, Takako was knocked out for like, five minutes."

"I wanna tell from here! Then, about five minutes later, she wakes up, and somebody had put a tuba in front of her and she did not see it, although I don't see HOW, since it's a pretty darn big shiny thing that makes weird noises, BUT...she did. And she fell over it - the band director got REALLY PISSED - and she passed out AGAIN! And when she woke up, she had to face the wrath of our band director. I feel sorry for her, personally. Thank God, the tuba came out okay-"

"Oh, come ON...And so, her punishment was to stay in one position for AN HOUR!"

Himeno and Yayoi, who watched them at practice sometimes, winced in sympathy, "Ouch. That's pretty bad."

"Needless to say, she was really sore the next day or two," Hikari nodded sagely.

The guys stared at them with confusion. Then, Hajime looked to Mannen and questioned quietly, "What is it with these band camp joke things?"

Mannen shrugged, "Beats me."

"So...now that you've heard that poor story...we have an announcement!" Hikari's eyes twinkled dangerously.

Shin almost whimpered, "What is it...?"

Yukari almost jumped up with glee, "SINCE ALL THE OTHER EXTRA CLASSES ARE FILLED UP, YOU FOUR," she pointed at the oldest four, "HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO TAKE _**BAND!!"**_

Hayate paused a moment, looking at them with a dumbfounded expression, then, very loudly, exclaimed, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Yukari and Hikari gaped at him with shock and they both pointed their fingers at him, shouting, "ONE OF THE FIRST THREE WORDS YOU HAVE EVER SAID TO US IS AN EXPLETIVE!! YOU SHALL PPPAAAYYYY!!"

Then, Hikari _randomly_ called, "Daisuke!"

A teen with messy brown hair and brown eyes peered over from behind a wall _randomly_, "Yeah?"

"Can we borrow your tuba?"

"Are you planning on knocking someone out again?"

"Something like that..."

"Knock yourself out," he _randomly_ gave her the tuba, "Don't damage it _too_ much."

"THANKS, DAISUKE!! It'll be in FAIR condition when I give it back!"

"Have fun," he _randomly_ disappeared.

Mannen sat in confusion, "Why are the authoresses putting so many...randomly-ies in here?"

The others all shrugged.

Then, Hikari and Yukari held the tuba like a spear, yelled bloody murder, and Hayate pretty much ran for his life. Goh's eyebrow twitched, "This is...rather...a...crap. Kei, what's another word for random?"

Kei thought for a second, then said, "Arbitrary."

"This is a rather arbitrary day."

Mannen glared at him, "Yeah, if you had said...that 'R' word...you would've been running like Hayate."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

"I think we should help him now," Sasame suggested, "Although the idea to me also sounds a little..."

Then, two shadows towered over him. "SOUND A LITTLE...? PLEASE SASAME, FINISH THAT SENTENCE..."

"Sounds a little...fun?"

The shadows withdrew, content, "That's better."

He sighed with relief quietly.

--

_**In the band room...(dn-dn-dn-dunnnnnnn!!)**_

Goh smirked at his twin, "So...Hayate...what happened to you? Got stuck down the wrong end of a tuba?"

Hayate stood there, a little scratched up (okay, more than a little...), and growled, "Shut up."

"Ah, so you DID...Interesting. How was it?"

Goh then had a bump on his head.

The band director, Mr. Fujibayashi, who had short black hair and brown eyes walked up to Hayate, Goh, Kei, Sasame, and Yukari and Hikari, who were accompanying the four. The man in his early twenties observed the four. Then, in a slightly joking voice, said, "Well, I guess they're better than nothing."

Hayate and Kei took it seriously. Sasame and Goh sort of chuckled.

"Totally different personalities. This should be fun." He seemed to glare at them for a minute and said, "Why do you want to join band?!"

Four fingers instantly pointed at Hikari and Yukari. They said exactly at the same time, "They made us."

Mr. Fuji, as he was called, looked at the two, who smiled innocentally.

"Now, girls..." he scolded lightly, "What have I told you about intimidating guys into band?"

They grinned, "You told us to."

"Oh, I did? Oh, well. Either way, you four have no choice! Welcome to band, I am Mr. Fujibayashi, aka, Mr. Fuji-"

"Darn. I thought they were lying," Goh muttered to Sasame, who was almost afraid to nod.

"-SO! What instruments would you young men like to play? Plenty available!"

They looked at a sheet with the available instruments. Trumpet, clarinet, percussion, french horn, baritone, tuba (Hayate flinched), alto saxophone, tenor saxophone, soprano saxophone, flute, violin, and trombone. The four debated for a while, and Mr. Fuji said, "If you need to, you can take the list home and get back to me tomorrow, or you could decide now and take it home to figure out how to play."

"I think I'll take..." Goh hesitated, "The...trumpet."

Yukari cheered, punching a fist in the air, "Alright, another one for my victims - er, I mean, section!!"

Hikari rolled her eyes, and Goh looked uneasy when he heard that. _Torture..._ was the one word that rang in his mind.

Sasame was next to speak, and he was just as unsure, "I'll try the... violin."

Mr. Fuji nodded and looked at Kei. Kei opened his mouth after some deliberation and started, "Alright... the french hor-"

The door creaked open and revealed Mannen waiting. "Um. I was told to come here, too, since I'm a freshman."

Goh smirked and put his brother in a noogie. "How d'ya like that!?"

Mr. Fuji gave the two a confused look, but didn't say anything. "Welcome to you, as well. Come over here and pick out an instrument. Goh has trumpet and Sasame is doing the violin. I believe Kei just said the french horn?"

Kei nodded. Mr. Fuji turned his sights on the last two. "How about you two?"

Rather than looking at the list, Mannen's attention wandered and his eyes landed on a saxophone that was in the hands of a black girl. "That! What is that?"

"You mean Naomi's tenor saxophone?" Mr. Fuji followed Mannen's finger.

"Yeah! I wanna play that!"

"Okay, tenor sax for you, then. Now, last one. Mr. tuba-fearing guy over here-"

"How did you know?!" Hayate blurted in surprise.

"I'm the band director." Mr. Fuji gave a knowing smirk. "I know all. Now, what instrument do you want?"

Hayate grunted and rolled his eyes at Mr. Fuji. "Percussion."

Mr. Fuji took note of all the declared instruments and set them to work. Yukari took Goh and Kei to one of the practice rooms and began to help them- just to get their basics. Mannen was put with Naomi, the black tenor sax player. They immediately began to argue, but got _some_ work done. Sasame went with the strings section leader, a young woman named Chiharu, with black hair and green eyes; Hayate was left to go learn with the percussion leader, Jyou, a young man with curly blond hair and blue eyes.

After about an half hour, though, they all left them to go outside so that the band could work some more on their field show for marching band. The brothers were very surprised to see their new sister, Himeno, outside with the band on the rifle squad.

"Oi! Tulip-head!" Hayate called at her.

Himeno turned her pink eyes on him with a vengeance. "What was that?!"

Hayate suddenly saw the rifle go spinning towards him. It hit his forehead and actually bounced back to Himeno, who caught it and threw it up in the air again. "I said, 'what was that?'"

"I said..." Hayate fell on the ground, dazed.

Hikari glanced over him. "Good shot, Himeno. Think he'll be okay?"

Himeno sighed. "Guess I had better hope so."

The other four brothers crowded around their fallen brother to examine his condition as the band fell into opening formation.

"HEY! ROOKIES! GET INTO THE STANDS!" Mr. Fuji bellowed at them. "UNLESS YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE HOTSHOT THERE!"

They gathered Hayate up and carried him to the stands. There, they conversed and watched what was happening on the field and what had happened to them throughout the day. Eventually, Hayate stirred and felt well enough to join them.

Hayate was muttering under his breath about Himeno, with the others laughing at him, when there was a sudden lull in the instruments' volumes. One stood out- a trumpet playing a solo.

"Is that-" Goh peered at the figure. "It is!"

"Wow. She's good." Mannen admitted.

Naomi boasted, "Well, Yukari may be good, but I think I'M better!"

Hikari punched her best friend, "You always think you're better."

"I have..." Naomi glanced at Mannen, "...an underling to train."

Sasame inquired, "How long have you two, Yukari, and Himeno known each other?"

Naomi held up a hand to about her knee, "Since we were TTTHHHIIISSS high!"

He chuckled and ran back off with Chiharu. Hikari nudged Naomi, holding her clarinet, "We should probably head out there, too. Mr. Fuji may know he REALLY needs us, but...he could kill us. You be good children and wait here and watch us!"

"Watch you mess up?" Mannen muttered hopefully before receiving a blow to the skull. With a colorguard rifle. Naomi handed the rifle back to Himeno, who was standing nearby. Hikari, who was ignoring what was going on, ran off, Naomi chasing after her, "Wait for meee, Hika!"

Then, Naomi accidentally crashed into Hikari's side as the said girl turned around. Hikari hissed, "Hey, now! Watch the instrument!"

"Sorry!"

Hikari ran back up to the stands, and asked Mannen, "Hey, will you hand me those microphones?"

Mannen looked around, then found the small, black objects, and when he handed it to her, she attached one of them to the bell of her instrument. She handed another to Naomi when she got back to the field. When they were both set, they got into position, and began by marching backwards quickly.

Mr. Fuji roared, "IF ANY OF YOU FEEL LIKE FAINTING, YOU HAD BETTER FALL _**BACKWARDS**_ TO AVOID DAMAGING OUR INSTRUMENTS THAT ARE MORE VALUABLE THAN YOUR LIVES!! I'D RATHER YOU GOT RAN OVER BY ICHIJOU OR SOMEONE!"

A random voice yelled out, "Hey!" while everyone else barked, "Yes, sir! We shall protect the shiny instruments!"

He chuckled, "I've taught you all well. Let's start off with-"

Hayate grumbled, "I don't believe this."

A slow, quiet song began. It started off with a sweet, lonely flute, then the rest of the section and the trumpets joined in softly. It sounded very sad and depressing. The 'rookies' up in the stands listened carefully to it. Then, all the other sections came in, making the song turn into a happy, 'bouncy' piece. Suddenly, everyone quieted except for Hikari and Naomi. They played loudly, the duet sounding happy and fun. They smiled as they marched in imaginary diamonds on the band field(1). The song continued on for a while, then finally faded out.

Mannen groaned, "We're screwed."

--

Himeno had invited Yayoi, Naomi, Yukari, and Hikari over for a sleepover that day. And so, the fourteen walked home together, eight of them carrying an instrument. Mr. Fuji had allowed Hayate to borrow a pair of drumsticks, and a snare drum. Yukari grinned at Goh, "Oh, you know that I'm going to train you so hard that Mr. Fuji will wonder what happened to you overnight!"

Goh winced.

"Although, Hikari glanced at Kei, "HIM playing the french horn is..."

He glared, "IS...?"

"A little strange."

He raised the horn threateningly.

"DAISUKEEEE!!"

"Oh, damn."

He fled all the way home from the rabid clarinet player, Naomi following and cheering, "Go on! Beat 'em to a pulp! Make it fast - he'll never know what hit him!!"

"Yes, I will!!" Kei called back, "A damn, shiny, huge TUBA IS ABOUT TO FREAKING HIT ME IN THE SKULL! HOW IN HELL COULD I FORGET _THAT?!"_

"True, he has a point," Hajime nodded.

Goh grinned evilly, "How about we ask Mr. tuba-fearing guy?"

Hayate delivered a hard punch to his twin's stomach. Goh reeled over in pain, "Okay, okay...geez, can't take a JOKE, can you...?"

**--**

**SWD: Well? Was it good? Amusing?**

**Ed: ODD might be the word you're looking for.**

**ET: Some parts, I admit, are...(ponders)**

**Al: I really don't see what any of this has to do with the original Pretear plot.**

**SWD: Not YET. It will. We have a plan, don't freak.**

**Al: Oh, okay. Just making sure.**

**Ed: I think we should run for it.**

**Roy Mustang: (from outside) Oh, no, Fullmetal! You're staying right where you are!**

**Ed: Damn, the door won't open! Okay, you asked for it! (claps hands, then puts them against door)**

**(nothing happens)**

**Roy: Muhahahaha! Now you're stuck in there! It's an alchemy-resistant trailer!**

**Ed: NOOO!!**

**Al: Well, umm...please review for this story. If you have any ideas, feel free to share them. Any questions may be asked...and such.**

**SWD/ET: Thanks a lot!**

_**(1) The band field is what many people mistake for as the football field. It will be furthermore explained in the next chapter. Just make sure to follow what it says. XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**SWD: Chapter 2! 2!**

**ET: Very good, you can count.**

**Ed: We hope so, since it's summer break. We wouldn't want her to get stupid or anything.**

**SWD: (smacks)**

**Al: Oh, brother...**

**ET: Well, it's your turn now, Edo!**

**Ed: (rubs sore spot) FINE. SWD and ET own nothing of Pretear or FMA. Their instruments, however, are another story. They own them, and they are both shiny.**

**ET: (hugs shiny, new, silver trumpet)**

**SWD: (hugs wonderous clarinet)**

**Al: Yeah, guess which two they are.**

**Ed: Although in real life, they're related.**

**ET: Enjoy!**

**--**

_**Chapter 2**_

Once the large group had gotten home, Shin and Hajime instantly wanted to see the instruments, Kaoru and Natsue met them at the door, asking them how their day was, and apparantly, Kei, Naomi, and Hikari were in the backyard, the eighteen year old still fleeing for his life.

"Well?" Natsue smiled, "How was your first day?"

While Sasame, Goh, Shin, and Hajime nodded, "It was great," Hayate and Mannen grumbled, "That's one pushy band director..."

"Mr. Fuji?" Kaoru puzzled, "He's a great man. He helps out with activities in town. He voltunteers, and-"

"Never mind, never mind," the two groaned.

They lugged their instruments to their rooms, and Goh and Sasame let the two youngest of the household look at them. However, Yukari appeared out of thin air, and eyed the kids, "Don't scratch it, or SOMETHING will happen TOMORROW if not THIS EVENING."

They squealed, "Yes, ma'am!"

She smiled, "Great!" and left.

--

Natsue winced every time she heard that - now familiar - horrible squeaking noise, followed by a roar of dissatisfaction. Or, in other cases, a loud smack, and a yell from Naomi, "Don't give up!!"

"What way is THAT to encourage me?!" Mannen would return.

"Don't argue with your upperclassmen!" Hikari yelled back.

Natsue sighed, then perked, "Oh, Kaoru!"

Out of nowhere, Kaoru appeared, "Yes, my darling?"

"Would you like to go for a walk around the garden? Let's leave the kids alone to practice until dinner is ready."

"Oh, what a great idea, Natsue!" Kaoru offered her his arm, "Let's go!"

"Yes!"

The two ran off happily, both still wincing when they heard the squeaking noises coming from poor, wonderful instruments that were being played by amateurs.

"No, Kei, Goh! Your mouth position is LIKE THIS!"

"Like THIS?"

"NO! THIS!"

"Sasame, I'm not a great strings player, but I can help you a little. I'm tired of helping Naomi with Mannen."

"TRAITOR-!!"

"That would be wonderful."

"HAYATE, YOUR BANGING ON THAT HORRID PIECE OF CRAP SOUNDS LIKE _CRAP!"_

"DEAL WITH IT!!"

Mikage opened a door with some iced water, and Hikari and Sasame looked up thankfully. "Mikage, is dinner ready yet?"

"No, not yet, Miss Hikari. Although, I will call for all of you when it is. I have to go get the mistress and mister of the house," Mikage smiled sypathetically, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

She shut the door, and Yayoi called to Himeno from the next room over. The pink headed girl was in the same room with Hayate, momentarily, helping Mikage with her water handouts. "OH, HIMENO! HE'S ONLY BEEN YOUR BROTHER FOR SO MANY HOURS, AND YET, YOU'RE IN THE SAME ROOM AS HIM! YOU SHAMELESS SOUL! YOU POOR, SHAMELESS SOUL!!"

"SHUT UP, YAYOI!!"

...

Shin, Hajime, Mawata, and Mayune exchanged glances, and Shin pouted, "Why can't dinner be ready yet?"

--

Natsue and Kaoru looked at the somewhat empty table. Only those two, Himeno, Mawata, Mayune, Yayoi, Shin, and Hajime were present. As the rest of the day dragged out, the squeaks and unidentified sounds slowly turned into musical sounds. It'd been another fourty-five minutes before the sounds stopped, and everyone at the table was wondering where the others were. They knew they were practicing, but...

Suddenly, Kei and Goh stumbled down the stairs first. They flopped down in their chairs, and Kei mumbled, "Can't...talk bery well. My wib...'s sore..."

Goh agreed, "Can't eben smile...hurwts..."

Himeno grinned and leaned over, forming a smile on Goh's face, "Sure, you can!"

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!! WIB HURWTS! WIB AN' MOUT! HURWTS!!"

"Oops. Sorry," Himeno stopped.

Yukari came downstairs next, grinning in triumph, "At least I got something out of them," and she sat down.

Five minutes later, Hikari and Sasame came down, Hikari supporting the teen. He looked as though he could barely even stand. Hikari explained, "Well, a violin stance is pretty difficult, and well...if you're not used to it...you get pretty sore. His arms are the most sore, but...you can get sore everywhere."

They looked at him in sympathy.

Another five minutes after that, Naomi was sharing the same grin as Yukari, and Mannen didn't looked too banged up, only his bottom lip was hanging out. When he sat, he reported, "My wip...my jaw..."

Hayate came not a whole minute after the last two, and absolutly nothing was wrong. He sat down, and when he saw the dirty looks that Kei, Goh, Sasame, and Mannen were giving him, he blinked, "What?"

"Nothin'," they responded, although his twin grumbled, "Wucky."

Kaoru grinned, "Well, now that we're all here, we can eat!"

"Thanks for the food," they all said, then reached for their forks, knives, and spoons. Sasame looked at everyone else when he didn't reach for his, and they looked back. He looked helplessly at his arms, and his two youngest brothers took pity on him. They helped him out, and he managed to get some food in his stomach. The ones who either played brass or woodwind (the new ones) were making funny faces as they chewed, claiming that each bite hurt. Mannen even cried out once, "My tongue! My tongue!"

It was fairly quiet, though, until Mawata asked, "So...how'd it go?"

Her new brothers that suffered 'injuries' stared back at her as Hayate, Naomi, Yukari, and Hikari shrugged, "It wasn't that bad."

"Although...while I'm thinking about it..." Hikari pulled some papers out of her pockets, "You should read the official band papers."

Naomi locked eyes with her best friend, "You're not talking about...?"

"Oh, but I am," Hikari grinned mischieviously.

Hayate took the papers, and when he read the title, he frowned. "What IS this?"

"Read it out loud. Surely everyone else would like to hear," Yukari encouraged, "Go on."

Hayate hesitantly read, **"MARCHING BAND: DEFINED (1)**

"Ah, here we see a hard of band geeks in their natural habitat: the band field, commonly mis-labeled as the footbal field. Never make this mistake within earshot of the band geek. Band geeks and football players are natural enimies. Competition for territory is fierce. Band geek hers normally win by sheer numbers, as football players tend to keep their herds small in number. Band geek herds have been known to reach numbers of 150 or more.

"The band geek is a complex and fascinating animal, capable of moving at high speeds in unison to form complex and intricate shapes on the fields, as well as producing amazing musical sounds. Herds of band geeks will frequently gather on weekends to put on these displays, coming from all over the area to participate and often waiting hours at a time for their turn. Band geeks are best viewed during the fall season when they gather with their individual herds to practice for the regional gathering of the herds. Band geeks have been known to migrate huge distances simply to attend these gatherings, known as "tournaments" to the band geek.

"Though the herds of band geeks move as a single unit, the herd is actually made up of numerous subspecies of band geek. There are four main classifications of band geek, each with its respective subspecies. The classifications are: Percussion, Brass, Woodwind and Pageantry, often called Color Guard."

All the non-band members stared at him, "WHAT _IS _THIS?"

The poor victim shrugged.

**"Members...err "Subspecies" **

"The band geek herd is led by three to four alpha band geeks, typically known as drum majors.

"The Drum Major may come from any known subspecies. Unlike with other animals, the status of the Drum Major is not determined by popularity, talent, or strength, but rather the odd ability to wave their arms around for long periods of time. This is their main function and they labor under the delusion that other members of the herd are watching them.

"The Percussion band geek falls into one of two subspecies: the Drumline, made up of bass drums, quints, snares and sometimes cymbals, and the Pit, so named because that is the place most of the band would like to push them into.

"There are major differences between these two subspecies.

"1) The Drumline takes part in forming the musical and visual displays with the rest of the herd on the band field. They are the beat of the band, often keeping tempo when the herd is practicing.

"2) The Pit, however, is stationary. They stay within a pack-rat like nest of instruments, most commonly found just in front of the Drum Major."

"Next we have the Brass classification, consisting of the Trumpet, French Horn, Trombone, Baritone, and Tuba subspecies. The Brass is predominantly male, with the exception of the French Horns.

"The Trumpets are the highest voice, often the largest of the brass subspecies and quite frequently the most annoying. They spend most of their time competing with one another to see who can play the loudest or highest. Dynamic markings mean nothing to them. They play only loud or ear shattering."

Yukari shook her head, "What a lie."

"The French Horns have a slightly lower voice and are easier to tolerate than the Trumpet. They like to confuse other members of the herd by calling themselves Mellophones."

"So true," Naomi and Hikari nodded.

"The Trombones, by contrast, are nearly as annoying as the Trumpets. Their instrument doubles as a weapon, so be wary of provoking them. Unlike other species of brass, the Trombone has no valves. The typical Trombone spends most of its time swapping dirty jokes with the Baritones or fellow Trombones."

Naomi's eye twitched, "Junichi..."

"The Baritones like to refer to themselves as Euphoniums. No one quite knows why. They like to talk to the Trombones without actually having to be one of them. (Do not trust the Baritones.) They spend their time plotting the downfall of other sections so that they can take over their solos."

Yukari cursed under her breath, "Damn the baritones."

"The Tubas are the lowest voiced and calmest of the brass classification. Carrying such a large instrument will take the fight out of almost anyone. It is the dearest wish of many to destroy the woodwind section, particularly the flutes, for complaining about how heavy their tiny instruments are."

"And thank you for that, Daisuke!" Hikari and Naomi grinned.

"Overall, the brass section is responsible for most of the sound and mayhem within the herd."

"Bull," the woodwinds hissed.

"The Woodwinds are natural enemies of the brass, despite being in the same herd."

Yukari, Hikari, and Naomi glared at the opposite 'species'.

"The woodwinds are typically smaller, calmer, and more maneuverable on the band field than the brass, yet typically cannot be heard due to the overwhelming sound of the brass."

Yukari grinned in triumph.

"The brass do everything in their power to drown out the sound of the woodwinds.

"Subspecies of the woodwind include the saxophone, clarinet, and flute.

"The Saxophones are brass wannabe's-"

"As if," Naomi growled.

"-Their instrument is made of metal, yet they are still classified as a woodwind. Some saxophones even go so far as to stick close to the tubas during the musical displays, despite the best efforts of the tubas to avoid them.

"The Clarinets are more tolerable than the saxophones. They tend to keep to themselves and attract relatively little animosity from other members of the herd. Many clarinets like to pretend they are really in the Pageantry classification and spin their instruments in their hands, much to the annoyance of other members of the herd. Keeping to themselves so much, clarinets are widely considered to be the least sane species of band geek."

Hikari smirked, "Oh, so true."

"Finally, there are the Flutes, the most enigmatic subspecies in the herd. They are made of metal, like the saxophones, yet do not even have a wooden reed to give them claim to being a woodwind. However, due to the animosity harbored by the tubas, the brass refuses to accept them as part of their group. The flutes are almost exclusively female and generally disliked by every other subspecies of band geek. The flute resembles a piece of plumbing and sounds like a dog whistle. They are typically clueless as to the animosity of other members of the herd and consider themselves to be the pinnacle of musical talent.

"Lastly, we have the Pageantry.

"Like the flutes, they are almost exclusively female, though males have been known to exist. Unlike the rest of the herd, they produce no sound. The Pageantry typically consists of Sabres, Rifles, and Flags.

"The Sabres spin fake sword like objects.

"Rifles spin large, fake guns.

"(Why they find this entertaining is a mystery to the rest of the band geek herd.)"

"It's because they're weapons!" Himeno insisted, as the reader flinched, rubbing the bump on his head.

"...The Flags spin and throw colorful banners as part of a display understood only by other Pageantry members.

"The woodwinds, percussion, and brass do not consider them to be true members of the herd because they produce no sound, but let them think they are in the herd."

Himeno glared at the brass and two woodwind players, who smiled in innocence. Yukari laughed, "Oh, who wrote that part?"

**""Caste System" **

"The behavior of the band geek varies depending on the age of the individual.

"The youngest is known as the Freshman. Freshmen consider themselves to be the experts of the herd and have no problem telling others this. Freshmen are frequently the targets of a ritual known as "trash-canning," performed whenever the upperclassmen are bored."

The three 'pros' twitched.

"The next age is the Sophomore, typically made up of those who managed to live through their freshman year. Slightly more mature than the freshmen, they have finally learned that they are not the smartest members of the herd.

"Next are the Juniors. They try to hang around the seniors, act as immature as the sophomores and are responsible for most of the pranks committed within the herd."

"Eh," the three scoffed.

"Lastly, the Seniors, the oldest members of the herd. Seniors know everything about band. Never question this. Seniors spend a majority of their time keeping the freshmen in line and reminiscing about past field shows, usually finishing by saying the freshmen aren't nearly as good as they were.

**"Language **

"The language of the band geek is unlike any other.

"While some of it resembles English, some words are known only to the band geek, such as Sectionals, Tempo, Horn -"

"And (thank God) it stops there." Hayate quickly handed Hikari the papers, and she folded them carefully before putting them in her pocket once more.

She smiled at the new members, "Aren't you educated now? Don't you feel happy?"

Mannen glared at Goh, "For some STRANGE reason, I just had the feeling that Goh was about to stuff me in a trash can."

Goh's mouth miraculously worked, and he raised an eyebrow, "Now WHY would you think that?"

He glared at his older brother.

They managed to finally make it through dinner. As soon as they finished, the guys ran up for sleep and got it just as their heads hit the pillow. The girls stayed up a while, all in one room, trying to ignore a conversation they heard coming from downstairs up to Himeno's room. Yayoi asked the sisters, "So do you like your brothers?"

"They're cool/nice/okay."

She nodded.

Then, her eyes began glowing. She snickered, "Oh, Himeno..."

They all cowered back in fear.

--

The next morning...

Hikari whispered, "Mannen, pass the syrup."

He glared, but handed it to her.

"Goh, the sugar? And milk?" Shin looked at him hopefully. His older brother passed the two items.

Sasame winced in pain every time he moved his arms too far up. Kaoru grinned to Natsue, "Well, Natsue...only a day, and they've learned how to eat quietly."

She smiled acknowledgingly.

Then, when she locked eyes with Yayoi, she said, "Girls...I want you all to do me a favor."

They looked up all at once, "Yes?"

"Please come speak with me for a moment. In private."

She led them outside the kicthen doors, then told them, "I would like for you to take them to the amusement park."

"The amusement park?" they echoed.

"Yes. I think it would be nice to get them to open up a little more, and for you to get to know them a little better. I will come and sign you all out of school at about noon. Would you do it? Please?"

They hesitated, and exchanged glances, but nodded, "Okay."

"Thank you so much," she gave them each an individual hug, then added, "OUR amusement park, of course."

Her daughters and friends looked as though they were ready to squeal with glee.

They all returned, the girls looking extremely serious. They sat down and finished breakfast. The large group of teens and kids left the house, all carrying their instruments. Naomi looked upward at the still somewhat gray sky, "You know...wouldn't it be cool...if we could go walking through the town, just playing something?"

Yukari frowned, "Yeah, but then you'd have to think about everyone that would more than likely come outside and curse us out. Or throw things at us, or even-"

"Scratch our babies," Hikari finished, holding her clarinet close to her.

"...Yeah, pretty much," Yukari nodded.

"SO..." Mannen looked around, waiting on someone to start a more entertaining conversation.

"SO...?" Hajime repeated after his older brother.

"SO..." the youngest said.

Naomi had on a giant smile, then looked at the three, "If you say 'SO' ONE MORE TIME...I can't guarantee your safety! So," she threw in a giggle, "STOP."

Their eyes widened, "Yes, ma'am."

"THANK YOU," she said, still smiling.

When they were about half-way to school, Yayoi, Naomi, and Hikari began getting twitchy. No one was talking, and it was too quiet. Suddenly, they broke out, singing:

_"Hateshinai mirai hirogaru kono sora_

_"Atarashii jibun ni umare kawaru_

_"Sekaijuu shiawase no yuki o furasete miseru yo-"_

"Hey! What are you singing?!" Hayate demanded.

"For your FYI," Naomi poked him in the chest with a finger, "It's called White Destiny!"

"Why did you suddenly start singing?" Kei inquired, with an odd look on his face.

Hikari and Yukari looked at each other with..._these_ _grins _on their faces, before stepping in time, and singing:

_"Ready, steady, can't hold me back._

_"Ready, steady, give me good luck._

_"Ready, steady, never look back._

_"Let's get started, ready, steady, go!"_

Naomi clapped her hands, "YES! NICE! GOOD CHOICE! GO, YUKA, HIKA!"

Some of the guys groaned. Himeno and Yayoi joined in with them.

_"Fukitondeyuku fuukei korogaru you ni mae e_

_"Kurushimagiredemo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai_

_"Ato ni naranai chizu yaite shimaeba ii sa_

_"Uzumoreta shinjitsu kono tenohira de tsukami torou_

_"Muchuu de (hayaku) kakenuketekita_

_"Urusai kurai ni harisake sou no kodou no takanari_

_"Hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe_

_"Koko de tachidomaru youna jikan wa nai sa_

_"Ready, steady, go!_

_"Please, trust me!"_

Shin looked up at Yukari, "What was that one?"

"It's called Ready, Steady, Go." The older teen looked down at him.

Hikari mumbled, grinning, "Go, Fullmetal Alchemist!"

The others stared at her, and she glared back, "WHAT?"

When they got to school, the older teens headed to the band room to put up their instruments, and Mr. Fuji walked out of his office, "Well, girls..." he looked at the two who 'forced' the guys to join, "How'd it go?"

Kei, Goh, Mannen, and Sasame each groaned a little, and Hayate shrugged while Yukari, Hikari, and Naomi smirked, "It was hard, but we got them to make SOMETHING that sounded like music."

He nodded, "Ah, good," then he pointed at the door and yelled, "Get outta my band room!"

As they left, Naomi held up her index finger, "Technically, it's not YOUR band room!"

"I'm not speaking in technicality!" He walked out, pushing her onward, "I'm speaking in band."

"But still-!"

"GO TO HOMEROOM!"

"Fine! But just remember..." Naomi held up a slip of paper, "I have your cell phone number."

Before Mr. Fuji could snatch it, the tenor sax player ran off laughing manically. He sighed, then looked at Hikari, Yukari, Himeno, and Yayoi, "You CHOOSE to be friends with her. She's YOUR friend."

They laughed and walked off.

Hikari, Yukari, Yayoi, Himeno, Goh, Hayate, and Sasame walked into their homeroom, discovering no one was in there. The lights were off, and they looked at the clock. It read 7:39. Hayate slapped his forehead, "Great. We'll have to wait for another twenty-one minutes for the bell."

Yayoi flipped on the lights, and there was a growl of, "Turn 'em off..."

They turned to the teacher's desk, and their homeroom teacher, Mr. Tenshii, looked up from laying his head down, "Turn them off. Why are you here so EARLY...?"

"Sorry, Mr. Tenshii," Yayoi quickly turned the lights back off. They sat down in their desks in a group at the back of the room. Goh looked at Yukari, wavered a moment, then asked, "So, what did...Natsue want to talk to you about?"

"Oh, you'll find out at noon," she gave him a smile.

Hikari fell out of her desk in shock. She could've bet a million yen...was that a tint of RED on Goh's cheeks?! Hayate leaned over, "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine...yeah..." She pushed herself back up and sat on top of one of the desks. When she looked back at Goh, the redness was gone. She glanced at everyone else, but no one seemed to notice...except...She leaned over, "Yayoi...did YOU see it?" she whispered.

"Oh, yeah," she beamed, and pushed her glasses back up, "Yayoi Takato misses NOTHING."

They looked at each other at the same moment, "Blackmail."

Sasame looked at the two in confusion, "What are you using for blackmail?"

"NOTHING," they rang out sweetly.

Yukari droaned, "Knowing them, that means that there's something up their sleeves."

"Hey!" they protested.

Himeno looked at Hikari and Yukari, "There are times when I think you two are really related."

"That came out of nowhere," Yayoi blinked.

"Well, it's your names, and your attitudes. Your..." she braced herself, "height has no relation whatsoever."

The two stood, and the others could just simply picture a white line running up alongside them both. Hikari's said 5'8''(and a half) while Yukari's said 5'4''. Yukari's eyes flared, and she stood on top of the desk, "WHY DO YOU INSIST ON CALLING ME VERTICALLY CHALLENGED?! I AM NOT A MIDGET! I AM NOT AN ANT WAITING TO BE CRUSHED BY THE LIKES OF FREAKISHLY TALL PEOPLE!!"

The guys blinked, "Um...she said nothing like that."

She pointed at them, "SHUT UP, YOU FREAKISHLY TALL FREAKS! YOU ARE NOT INVOLVED IN THIS!!"

Goh commented to Sasame, "For some reason, I think that 'freakishly tall freaks' is an insult."

Yukari continued, "YOU BET IT IS!! YOU NEED TO STOP SAYING THAT I'M SO SMALL THAT YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE ME!!"

Hayate shook his head, "But we didn't sa-"

"JUST YOU WAIT! ONE OF THESE DAYS, I'LL USE MY SUPERIOR INTELLECT TO CREATE A MAN-CRUSHING ROBOT!! THEN YOU'LL REGRET CALLING ME A BEAN SPROUT!! YOU KNOW THAT SHORT PEOPLE SHALL ONE DAY RULE THE WORLD!! WE ARE TOO MUCH...MORE DIMINUTIVE FOR YOU FREAKISHLY TALL FREAKS TO EVEN SEE US! WHEN YOU FORGET WE ARE THERE, WE SHALL CRUSH YOU ALL!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Hikari bust her bubble, "But you just called yourself short."

Yukari twitched violently before slapping the closest person, who happened to be Himeno. She smacked Yukari back, "HEY!"

Hikari acted innocent, "But she did. She just used a big word that means 'short'."

Her friend turned and sent death daggers at her, and Hikari shivered, "Man, it's your fault."

Hayate sighed, leaning back in his chair, "Will you guys just cut it out?"

A voice whispered behind them, "Umm...Mr. Tenshii...?"

They turned around, and a younger girl was poking the teacher on his shoulder. She looked up, having shy green eyes and black hair that stopped right below her shoulderblade. She asked quietly, "Umm...are one of called Goh?"

The said teen nodded his head, "Uh, I am."

Yukari stood, "What is it, Takako?"

Sasame looked more closely at the flute player, who apparantly had a crush on him. She was a little shorter than Himeno, and obviously, quite shy. Takako said, "Ms. Sage needed to see him."

"Okay, thanks," Goh stood up, and walked out of the room to the gym teacher.

Mr. Tenshii suddenly flew up, "Huh? Who needed something?"

The students present stared at him dumbly.

--

"Come ON! You guys do push-ups like GIRLS!!"

A few protests from the girls broke out.

Ms. Sage, a young, firey woman with blue eyes and blonde hair looked at the girls, who were sitting back in the bleachers, "Sorry, girls!" she grinned, not feeling sorry much.

Hikari bellowed from the bleachers, yelling at a certain teen who had short black hair and blue eyes, and was sixteen, "YEAH, C'MON, HEIHACHI! BE A _MAN!!"_

The teen yelled, "YOU KNOW WHAT?! SHUT IT, HIKARI! I'M STILL A WHOLE FIVE AND A HALF MINUTES OLDER THAN YOU!! RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M SORRY, YOU OLD MAN!!"

Ms. Sage waved the two off, "Now, now, you two...not again!"

Another teen, who had the same short black hair as Heihachi spoke up, "You two...I'm sometimes sad to be related to you."

Hikari growled at the blue eyed seventeen year old, "Hey! What's THAT supposed to mean, Atsushi?!"

"Nothing," he grinned.

Himeno's new brothers looked confused. Goh asked another teen boy nearby, "Who are those two?"

"You mean they haven't told you? Heihachi and Hikari are twins, Heihachi being older. Atsushi is their older brother."

The brothers' eyes widened. Then, they thought about it. They DID have some resemblance...

A teacher from the main office walked up to Ms. Sage, and handed her a paper. "Yeah, I have all but two..." they heard her say.

"Okay. Awayukis! Get out of here! You're goin' home! So are you, Hikari, Heihachi, Atsushi, Naomi, Yukari, and Yayoi! Pick up Shin, Hajime, Mawata, and Mayune while you're at it!"

A lot of groans of envy rang out, and the called people ran to get their stuff. Mannen looked at the girls, "You know something about this, don't you?"

"Better believe it," they smirked.

"Why do I have the feeling that this isn't going to end well...?" Kei looked upward, and ran off to catch his brothers and sisters going down the hall to lunch.

--

The new brothers to the Awayuki daughters looked up in bewilderment.

"Like it?" Naomi cheered, "I love coming here!"

The boys were speechless.

Then, Mannen roared, "Goh! I challenge you to a race! On the go-karts!"

"Accepted!"

The two flew off.

Himeno stood in front of them, her arms spread wide, as though she were about to hug someone, "Welcome to the private Awayuki Amusement Park!"

**--**

**SWD/ET: (sitting in corner, hugging instruments sadly)**

**Ed: Uh...what's your problem?**

**ET: We were talking about how awesome it would be to have your own, private amusement park.**

**SWD: We're nowhere near that...(compares money)**

**Al: (pats both out of sympathy) Please, readers, review for them. The more they get, the more inspired they get, and the more chapters you get.**

_**(1) This paper was not created by use alone. This is a list that many band geeks in a forum wrote. Make sure to respect it! We don't own it! (we don't own it all)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**SWD: This chapter just ended up being...something like comic relief.**

**ET: Comic relief? As Rissa read it, she laughed throughout the whole thing.**

**SWD: Oh, well. More funny, then! XD**

**ET: ...Whatever.**

**Ed: I say that you two find new muses.**

**Al: Well, brother...we have a contract with them at least until chapter five.**

**Ed: CONTRACT?! WHEN THE HELL DID ONE OF US SIGN A CONTRACT?!**

**Al: I think it was that paper that General Mustang gave you.**

**Roy: Hahaha! I won again, Fullmetal!**

**Ed: DAMMIT, MUSTANG!! **

**Al: (Sighs) Not again...SWD and ET own nothing of Pretear nor of FMA. Only the right to act like crazed fangirls.**

**--**

_**Chapter 3**_

"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY, YOU MIDGET!!" (Goh)

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A MIDGET?!" (Yukari)

"NOT YOU, YUKA! MANNEN!" (Goh)

"WHEN DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL ME YUKA, GOH?!" (Yuka)

"IT RUBBED OFF- **GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!!" **(Goh)

"HEY, THE STICKER ON THE BACK SAYS STRICTLY NOT TO BUMP INTO THE BACK!!" (Mannen)

"LIKE WE CARE!!" (Goh)

_**CRASH.**_ (Go-kart)

"DAMN! NOW YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID?! I'M NOT PAYING FOR A NEW GO-KART!" (Mannen)

"I WAS WINNING!!" (Goh)

"YOU'RE ALL SO IMMATURE!!" (Sasame)

"SO?! THIS IS A PLACE TO BE A KID!!" (Mannen)

"YOU _ARE_ A KID!!" (Goh)

"SHUT UP!!" (Mannen)

"IF YOU BEAT ME ON THE VIRTUAL SHOOTING GAME, I'LL SERVE YOU FOR A WHOLE DAY!!" (Goh)

"DEAL!" (Mannen)

...(slight pause)

"DAMN IT ALL!!" (Goh)

"HA! I THINK THAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CALL ME MASTER MANNEN NOW, GOH!!" (Mannen)

"HELL NO!! WE DIDN'T SHAKE ON IT!!" (Goh)

"TOO CONFIDENT! HAHAHAHA!! ON YOUR KNEES, SERVANT!!" (Mannen)

Shin and Hajime stared at each other. Then, Shin grinned, "Want to go ride Borg, Hajime?"

"Yeah!"

The two ran off, leaving their arguing siblings and friends behind. Sasame ran after them to keep an eye on them. _**Meanwhile, over at a certain ride called by the group: Pirate Ship...**_ (you know, the one that's scary as hell and goes upside-down, staying there, and swings back and forth)

"All good!"

"All good!"

"Enjoy the ride!"

"NONONONONO! THIS RIDE IS FUN, BUT SCARY AS HELL!!" (Naomi)

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET YOU TALK ME INTO THIS!!" (Hikari)

"IT'S NOT THAAA-" they began swinging to the point that they were sideways, "-T SCARY!!" (Hayate)

"OH, YOU'RE ALL STRAPPED TOGETHER IN A SHIP PILOTED BY THE WONDERFUL MADROS!! NOW, HE SHALL SWEEP YOU ALLLLLLL OUT TO SEA, WHERE YOU WILL LIVE HAPPILY EEEEVVVVEEEERRRR AFTER!!" (...do I really need to say?)

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YAYOI!!" (...once again, do I really? Oh, well. Everyone)

Then, the ship was hanging upside-down for ten seconds. This is what was all being screamed at once.

"OH, HELLLLLL!!" (Hikari)

"DAMMIT, LET ME OFF! LET ME OFF!!" (Naomi)

"WILL YOU TWO GROW UP?!" (Hayate)

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT SCARED DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN'T BE!!" (Hikari)

"YOUR SCREAMING IS ANNOYING!" (Hayate)

"HEY!!" (Hikari)

"DAMMIT, LET ME OFF, LET ME OFF!!" (Naomi)

"THIS IS FUUUUNNN!!" (Atsushi)

The other three stopped yelling, and shouted to the other end of the boat, "WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!"

"I'VE BEEN HERE!! ARE YOU HAVING FUUUUUNNNNN YET?!" (Atsushi)

"THIS IS BLACKMAIL!!" (from down below, Heihachi)

"SHUT UP!!" (Hikari)

_**At Borg...**_

Shin and Hajime held their hands up, "WE CAN GET SICK RIDING THIS!!"

"ARE YOU ENJOYING YOURSELF?!" (Sasame)

"YYYYEEEEAAAHHHHH!!" (the kids)

The rollar coaster began shooting face-down.

"OH SHHHHIIIII--!!" (...SASAME)

_**Down somewhere in the park...**_

__Mawata looked over at Mayune, "Well...are you ready to try again?"

Mayune shook her head, "No...I could've sworn that...that stupid little kid's ride...was going to throw us off the track..."

"Ricochet?" Kei frowned, "That wasn't that bad."

Himeno pumped a fist, "I'm ready to go again! Let's go, Mannen, Mawata, Kei, Mayune!"

_**On Ricochet...**_

"NONONONONONONO!!" (Mayune)

"WWWWHHHHOOOOOOOAAAA!!" (The other three)

"NONONONONONONO!!" (Mayune)

"WWWWHHHHOOOOOOOAAAA!!" (The other three)

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" (Mayune)

"WWWWHHHHEEEEEEEEEE!!" (The other three)

"GET ME OFF!!" (Mayune)

"WWWWHHHHEEEEEEEEEE!!" (The other three)

_**At four o' clock...**_

The group sat around a table, eating a late lunch/early dinner. They were all panting, their throats hurting from screaming. They shared which rides they had ridden, how many times, and which ones they had left. Then, Shin suggested something in Himeno's ear.

"That's sounds cool," Himeno nodded, "We can do that."

The brothers all gave her an odd look, "Do what?"

"Nothing!" she smiled innocently.

Naomi sipped her Sprite, "By the way, Sasame..."

"Yes?" He looked up from eating his cheeseburger.

"I heard you say quite a few no-no words(1) when you were on the Borg." She smirked.

He began stuttering, when his brothers turned against him. Kei nodded, "Yes, I heard him, too. And Borg is on the other side of the park. Quite impressive."

Goh patted him, "I'm glad you're finally letting out your emotions more, Sasame!"

He glared, "For some reason, that's not really helping."

--

"FTF, come in, over." (Yukari)

"FTF? What the hell?" (Goh)

"Freakishly Tall Freak." (Yukari)

"Oh, whatever. I read you, Numpet, over." (Goh)

"Do you have sight of the enemy, over?" (Yukari)

"Negative." (Goh)

"ARGH! LCP, I've been hit! Repeat: LCP! I have been hit!!" (Mannen)

"This is LCP. NTSP, what is your status?" (Hikari)

"Point...Point J." (Mannen)

"Roger. On my way." (Hikari)

"Copy..." (Mannen)

"Gotta hand it to you, Shii, this was a great idea- NOO! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" (Hajime)

Shin yelled into the walkie-talkie, "Haji? Haji?! HAJI, ARE YOU OKAY??"

"Watch out, Shii! He's right-"

"MUHAHAHAHA!!" (Heihachi)

"AHH! HAJI! HAJI! I'M HIT!! OWWW! SOMEONE SHOT ME IN MY EYE!!" (Shin)

"T'was I! The magnificent Guitarlord!!" (Heihachi)

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS, GUITARLORD!!" (Kei)

"AHHH!! NO! NO! MERCY! MERCY!!" (Heihachi)

"NEVER!!" (Kei)

The eighteen year old pulled the trigger. Heihachi waited. But nothing came. Kei was furiously pulling his trigger on his water gun, but no water came out. Heihachi cackled and pulled his own trigger, shooting Kei in the forehead. The older teen grumbled, "This is EFHP. I'm down. Point I."

Static crackled on the walkie-talkie, and a voice said, "Roger. This is BlueJay. I'm on my way."

Kei frowned at his walkie-talkie. BlueJay? Who the hell was BlueJay?

"RF, an enemy is headed straight for you. Are you prepared?" (Sasame)

"Oh, yeah, better believe it, ST." Yayoi cackled. Then, she halted abruptly, "ATSPWWRTW! ATSPWWRTW!! He's after you! Watch out!!"

"Hey, kid. You shoot me, and I'll take away your cookies for a week." (Naomi)

"...Not fair. Bribery- HEY! FTF! She shot me! I'm down again! Point R!" (Hajime)

"Just a little closer...a little closer..." (Mayune)

"HGA. Do you have a visual?" (Mawata)

"Roger that, GC. I have a perfect- TAKE THIIIS!" (Mayune)

"DA HELL?! MAN, JUST AFTER I GET UP! NUMPET, I'M DOWN AGAIN!!" (Kei)

"Roger," (Yukari)

"I'm sorry, Numpet!!" (Atsushi)

"Wha-? NOOO!! IT'S LLALF!! Sorry, EFHP, I'm down, too..." (Yukari)

"I see him! I'm going for it!" (Himeno)

"What? You can't see him! He's totally around-" (Hikari)

"HIII-YAAAA!!" (Himeno)

"I'm DOWN!!" (Sasame)

"Wow...you go, DA!!" (Hikari)

"WAIT!! YOU MEAN...YOU'RE...BLUEJAY?!" (Kei)

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" (Hayate)

Then, in the dark room, lights flickered on, and everyone was blinded. They instantly gave a shout of surprise, and began firing their water guns everywhere. Everywhere, all you could hear was "I'M HIT!"

"I'M DOWN!"

"MAAAYYYYDDDAAAYYY!!"

"HA!! NONE OF YOU CAN SHOOT THE GREAT GUITARLO- WHAT THE-!?"

When the group walked outside, they were soaking wet. They were laughing, and asking each other what their code names were.

Himeno was DA (DeadlyAim)

Yayoi was RF (RomanceFreak)

Mawata was GC (GreenCat)

Mayune was HGA (HotGuyAttracter)

Yukari was Numpet.

Hikari was LCP (LightClarinetPlayer).

Naomi was ATSPWWRTW (AwesomeTenorSaxPlayerWhoWillRuleTheWorld)...

Goh was...FTF. (you know what that is)

Hayate was (Oh, I can't type this...) BlueJay!!

Kei was EFHP (ElderFrenchHornPlayer).

Sasame was ST (SmoothTalker).

Mannen was NTSP (NewTenorSaxPlayer).

Hajime was Haji.

Shin was Shii.

Atsushi was LLALF (LogicLoverAndLogicFreak)

Heihachi was Guitarlord.

Hayate looked at Naomi, "What the heck is up with your code name?"

"Well, it's true. I shall one day rule the world, and hot anime guys shall become real and serve me! Muhahahaha!!" Naomi put her hands on her hips and laughed.

Hikari patted the laughing girl's shoulder, "Naomi...I'm sorry, Sesshomaru is attractive, but he can't become real. Only his anime cosplayer can."

"NOO! SESSHOMARU IS SEXY! SESSHOMARU MUST BECOME REAL SOMEHOW!!"

Yukari waved it off, "Don't worry, they're always like this."

Mayune glanced at her cell phone and reported, "It's about six. We have time for one more ride, then we should start heading back."

Hikari and Naomi caught each other's eyes, and they grinned evilly. "We know what."

Everyone cowered somewhat. "...What...?"

_**On the Tower of Terror...**_

__"NOOO! NOT THIS RIDE!!" (Yukari)

"HELL YES, THIS RIDE!!" (Naomi)

"I'M SCARED!!" (Shin)

"THIS LOOKS SCARY!!" (Hajime)

"Guys, we're not even moving yet. Shin, Hajime, if you want, you can wait for us at the entrance, and go ride another ride while you're waiting," Hayate told his youngest brothers.

Shin jumped off immediately, but Hajime pointed a finger in Hayate's face, telling him, "You owe me a ride on this," and ran off to keep up with his brother.

_**On the actual ride...**_

___"OH MY EFFING GOD!!" (Hikari)_

_"GET ME OFF! GET ME OFF!!" (Yukari)_

_"OH, HIMENO, YOU'RE HUGGING YOUR BROTHER!! SHAMELESS!!" (Yayoi)_

_"SHUT UUUUUPPPPPP, YAYOIIIIII!!" (Himeno)_

_"WHY DID I LET YOU ALL TALK ME INTO THIS RIDE?!" (Mayune)_

_"AHHH!!" (Mawata)_

_"YEEEE-HHHAAAAWWWW!!" (Goh)_

_"HOW MANY TIMES DOES IT GO UP AND DOWN?!" (Sasame)_

_"I DON'T KNOW, BUT IT'S AROUND TWELVE STORIES HIIIGGGGHHHH!!" (Naomi)_

_"THIS IS FUUUNNN!!" (Atsushi)_

_"HOOOLLLLLYYY COOOOWWWWW!!" (Heihachi)_

_"THIS ISN'T THAT BADD!!" (Hayate)_

_"THE HELL IT ISN'T!!" (Kei)_

_**Outside the Tower of Terror...**_

__All of the ones who rode the ride collasped to their knees. They were gasping for breath, and one or two were even running for the bathroom, ready to lose their lunch. Himeno fell over on her back, "Well, I'm ready to go...I'm tired...I'm...totally..."

"Himeno," Yayoi grinned, "Don't faint, or one of your brothers will have to carry you hommmmeee!!"

Himeno jumped up, and chased after Yayoi.

--

"Hey, guys!!"

The large group peered up, hearing a familiar and unfamiliar voice calling from the top of the Awayuki home's stairs. There was a girl, seveteen years old, who had light green eyes, and brown hair tied back in a braid that stopped below her shoulderblades.

"Ahh!" Yukari hid behind Goh, "It's...It's MICHI!!"

"Michi?"

"Michiko," Hikari and Naomi chorused. "Another friend."

"How big IS your friend connection?" Hayate frowned.

Hikari and Naomi pulled out a piece of paper, "...Do you REALLY wanna know??"

"NO."

"Ah! Yuka! Please tell me that you're not hiding from me!!" Michiko gasped playfully.

Yukari came out from behind the tall teen, "Of course not!"

"Hey, Michi!" Hikari waved, a dumb grin on her face.

"Hey there, ghosty! I see you're still around!" Michiko smirked evilly.

Hikari's eyebrow twitched dangerously.

"Ghosty?" the seven brothers repeated.

"Supposedly, she killed me a long time ago," Hikari sighed, "Long story. Don't ask. If anything, ask Atsushi."

He shook his head, "I have nothing to do with this."

"Oh, yes, you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Hey! I'm older than you! I can order you around!"

"As if I'm gonna listen!!"

"Get over it! Listen!"

"NO!! I HAVE A LOGIC FREAK FOR A BROTHER!!"

"Hey!"

"ANYWAY..." Heihachi looked at his sister and brother, "We need to head home."

"You're coming with me," Hikari threw an arm around Naomi's neck, "Whether you like it or not."

"Sounds good!" Naomi beamed. "So, we'll see you guys tomorrow! Thanks for inviting us, you guys!"

"Sure thing," Himeno smiled back.

Yukari looked up at Michiko, who had come down the steps, "Well, she's coming with me."

"Yay!" Michiko clapped her hands, "You know you just love me sooo much!"

"...Yeah, sure."

"...Hey, now..."

Yukari smiled innocently.

The group of friends who were not related to the Awayukis waved a hand, and walked off. The brothers and sisters walked into the living room, seeing their parents nowhere. They collasped onto their couches, loveseats, and chairs, exhausted. They sat for a while in silence before Himeno asked, "Well...did you guys all have fun?"

"Yeah," they nodded.

"Tell us all about it," Kaoru beamed, coming out of nowhere with Natsue, sitting on the floor, as if he were a kid waiting on a scary story.

The siblings looked at each other. Then, all eyes turned to the eldest two, Mayune and Kei. They shrugged, "Nothing too much. Rode pretty much all the rides in the park."

"Was it scary?" Natsue asked.

"Not really."

"Where were you two?" Mawata inquired to her parents.

"Out for a walk in the backyard," they responded, smiling at each other.

The others saw Shin yawn, and he looked around at all the faces staring at him. He frowned, "What?"

"Nothing," they shook their heads.

Once again, silence rang in everyone's ears until the phone rang. It'd been so quiet for so long, everyone jumped a little when it rang. Mikage came in, holding the cordless phone, "Mr. Awayuki, it's for you."

"Right. Thanks, Mikage," he took the phone, Mikage standing by, waiting on him to finish.

"Yes, hello?"

Everyone looked up, wondering how interesting the conversation would be. It was rather odd.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't-...No, I'm not understanding you...What?"

The group in the living room began to have puzzling looks, wondering why Kaoru was so confused.

"No, wait! Who is this?" Kaoru then looked at the phone, the person having hung up. His wife stood, and asked, "Who was it, darling?"

"I'm...I'm not sure," he admitted.

"What'd they say?" Goh cocked his head.

Kaoru looked as though he were about to tell them what the person had said, but he shook his head and smiled weakly, "It was nothing."

His children and wife looked at him strangely.

--

Kaoru lay awake most of that night. That was just such a...weird phone call. Now, he would be worried...for a while.

**"Is this Kaoru Awayuki? ...Good, it is. It will happen before Christmas. Your children have been chosen. Do not think that you could escape from it much longer. I will send for them when it is time. Farewell, Kaoru."**

_Who...was he? He sounded...slightly familiar...something is tugging in the back of my mind, but...I can't remember._

**--**

**SWD: Oh, no! Who was this mysterious caller?**

**Ed: Someone important in the story.**

**ET: ...It is?**

**Al: Yeah. She showed us the next idea.**

**ET: Hey! Let me see! Who is it?!**

**SWD: NOO!!**

**ET: WHY NOT?! WE'RE BOTH WRITING IT! I'M SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT YOU KNOW!!**

**ElementalGuardianProtector: HI PEEPS! What'cha up to?!**

**SWD: STINI!!**

**EGP: NISSY!!**

**ET: Crap.**

**Ed: Review this, please.**

**EGP: Look, Nissy! It's Edowardo!!**

**Ed: Hey! Don't call me that!!**

**(1) No-no-words are ElementalGuardianProtector's idea of curse words. Long story. No ask unless you have no life. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**SWD: Chapter 4! I'm so proud of myself, writing nice-length chapters...oh, it makes me happy!! XD**

**ET: ...**

**Ed: Just one more chapter...and we can leave, Al.**

**Al: I DO suppose that we need to finish tracking down that uranium bomb...**

**Ed: ...**

**Al: Don't tell me you forgot.**

**Ed: SWD and ET own nothing of Pretear or FMA!**

**EGP: Whoops, my bad. Did I miss anything?**

**--**

_**Chapter 4**_

"See ya later!" Himeno waved, "I've gotta go to the school early! It's my turn for cleaning duty."

"Be careful," Kaoru nodded.

As Himeno left the house, she pondered aloud, "I wonder if there's something wrong with Dad..he's not been acting like himself lately. Maybe it had to do with that phone call last night. I would go back and ask him, but if I do, I'll be late."

About a half hour after Himeno left, the rest of the group headed to school. They just happened to crash into four certain people on the way to school.

"And I'm telling you, it's counted one-e-and-a-two-e-three-four-and!"

"I thought it was something else! It sounds cooler when I play it my way!"

"Or you could just join us in the pretty flag-waving group!"

"No way in hell."

"C'mon, you guys...it's too early for this..."

"Yuka, tell her that it's counted one-e-and-a-two-e-three-four-and!"

"...Sadly, yes, it is, Naomi."

"Dang."

"Muha! My turn now!"

Mannen frowned, cocking his head, "Hikari, Naomi? What are you two doing?"

"Hey, guys!" the two waved a sheet of music around, and Hikari added, "I'm teaching Naomi how to play her piece! I can play ya'll's music since we're both Bb!"

"That's lie! I can play my music! Besides, I can play yours, too!" Naomi protested.

Yukari rubbed her eyes, "It's not eight o' clock yet. I shouldn't be up."

Michiko patted her friend's back, "It's okay, Yuka. It'll be fine!" Then, the teen ran up and began poking Goh's shoulder.

"Uh, Michiko-?"

"Call me Michi. It's a cuter nickname," the girl grinned, still poking him.

"...Uh...Michi...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?"

Naomi snickered. Michiko pointed a finger at her, "Would you shut it?!"

"What? I was about to laugh! What's the harm in that?!"

Hikari and Yukari slapped a hand to their face.

--

_**On the band field...**_

__"Okay, we need to do it from the beginning!" yelled the drum major, a tenor sax player, with short black hair and brown eyes.

Naomi hissed loudly, "DANG IT, DAE!! IT WAS FINE!!"

"SHUT UP! DON'T ARGUE WITH YOUR DRUM MAJOR!!"

"AND WHY NOT?! ALL IT'S DONE TO YOU IS GIVEN YOU A MORE INFLATED EGO!!"

"NAOMI, I'LL GIVE YOU FIVE LAPS IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!!"

Mr. Fuji rubbed his temples. Not again...

Eventually shutting up when Yukari used her drum major voice on them, they began their song from the beginning. And so, the process was repeated over and over, even the rookies getting on the field, and getting sick of it. Eventually, the class, that was at the end of the day, was over. Mannen felt his face, "Ow...I think I got sunburned..."

"That's nothing compared to band camp," Heihachi sighed, "Sadly enough. Bring plenty of water and sunscreen tomorrow. It's supposed to be even worse. I wish we had it at the beginning of the day, like we did in middle school..."

"Well," Himeno slammed her locker, carrying her books, "I suppose we'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Yep. See ya," all of the Kawasaki siblings left, followed by Naomi, Yayoi, and Yukari.

As the Awayuki siblings walked home, Hayate asked Himeno, "Does the school do any competitions?"

"Well, yeah. They're actually in the winter. See, we have a cool plan; if it snows, we leave our footprints in the snow, right? And it makes really cool designs. It's awesome and really fun. That happened a lot last year. However, alot of the other schools are trying to copy us," Himeno explained. "It's mostly right before Christmas, and after New Year's. Of course, we have at least one traditional fall competition."

The brothers nodded in understanding. Shin frowned, "Now I'm wondering on whether or not I should join when I become a freshman..."

Goh ruffled his youngest brother's hair, "You have plenty of time to think about it, Shin."

"...Yeah, I suppose you're right," he nodded.

Once at home, the band members, relcutantly, grabbed their instruments and headed to different areas outside in their backyard. It was nice and shady under the trees, and the wind was giving off a gentle breeze, cooling the temperature dramatically. Each player had their own stand now, and pinned their music to it. Over the past couple of days, they had already gotten the basic notes, rhythms, key signatures, and time signatures, so they were working on fixing up the music. When they needed help, they either went to their section leaders, or the director.

...Most of the time, though...their section leader.

Goh frowned, staring at his piece. It was a little confusing, so he attempted at counting it out loud, "One-two-and-three-e-and-a-four-and...one-two-and-three-e-and-a-four-and...Yeah, I think I got it...Okay...Now let me try it..."

When he raised the trumpet to his lips, he had to remember how his mouth position was, then blew, trying to get up high enough. He climbed one of his scales that Yukari taught him on the first day of training, eventually getting his note to come out. He tongued the notes, and it didn't sound half-bad, although, in Goh's eyes, it wasn't near good enough. He sighed, and tried again. The trumpets are the backbone of the band; that's what Yukari told him. They had to be loud (at times) and powerful, since they could be heard better and easier. Which is why, she'd said, most solos and such are given to brass. Woodwinds would have to use a microphone. Then, he remembered that Naomi and Hikari used mics the other day. Did that mean that they were having a duet in one of the songs?

Over with Mannen, he stared at his music, trying to remember all the fingerings. He wasn't doing half-bad, but every now and then, he resorted to his fingering chart. Naomi told him that he should try and remember his scales once he learned them all, so he wouldn't have to rely on the chart so much. When he figured it out, he fingered the five measures over and over until he thought it was right. He cushioned his lower lip, bit the mouthpiece, and blew, playing the measures. He grinned. It wasn't all that bad. He thought, personally, it sounded pretty good. He told himself to do it again, however, to try and get it just right. He also had to remember to throw in the decresendo and cresendo...not to mention, the lagato...

So many things to remember...

Sasame rubbed his arms. He was getting better about his stance. It wasn't as bad anymore. He remembered that Chiharu told him that it was extremely rare to have a strings section in a marching band, and that it was pretty much unheard of. So, the strings section had to be big and powerful in order to be heard. He lifted the violin up again, checking his stance. He pressed down on some strings with his left hand and proceeded to gently move the bow. He did so, and it produced a soothing sound. He looked at his music. It was a little more difficult than the others, but...he wouldn't complain. Every time he screeched, he went back to the beginning after sighing with disappointment, especially if he was right at the end of a measure.

Kei rubbed his sore lips. The french horn was the most difficult in the brass section if not the whole band...Yeah, what a wonderful warning Mr. Fuji had given him! Either way, he managed...somehow. He thought his sound sounded a little funny, but he wasn't exactly positive what it was supposed to sound like. There were plenty of spots that he messed up, and started the measure before. He found it hard when there were parts in which he had to play low and then switch to high really fast in sixteenth notes. He grumbled to himself a lot, and even, one time, almost ripped up the paper. It's okay, he had told himself, you missed out on this for two months...you just have to put up with it for another eight months...

Hayate's arms were getting tired. He had to repeat the beats aloud, remember to count properly during rests, and come in loud enough or soft enough when he was supposed to. His snare echoed rather loudly when he banged on it, sometimes a little too loud. He was having to learn what some of the things were, such as open-closed-open, ways to cresendo and decresendo, and the accents were hard when he played as loud as he could. Either way, he remembered, he just had to hit a drum. How hard could it be?

Yeah...he wished he hadn't thought that.

--

At dinner, everyone was still feeling a little sore, especially their lips. Himeno grinned, "At least all we have to do is wave around a pretty flag and a deadly rifle, right?"

Some of her brothers glared at her as she glared back.

When they finished, they all went upstairs to finish their homework, all the high-schoolers complaining to the still middle schooler and elementary schooler that they would LOVE to do their homework in exchange for doing the high schoolers' homework. Shin seriously did look at Hayate's homework, and frowned at the variables and algebra. He pointed, "What's that?"

"Never mind, Shin. What did you need help on?"

Shin explained his problem to his older brother the problems he was having, and Hayate instantly helped him out before sending him out and turning back to his own homework. He grumbled at a problem, which he was having LOTS of trouble on. "Ln3x to the e power? What the hell??"

He slammed the book, giving up on the last problem. He walked out on the small balcony outside his room. He sighed and leaned against the railing, looking up at the waning crescent moon. He closed his eyes to try and relax. He thought about stuff...really random stuff. Then, he frowned. He remembered when Hajime, Mannen, and Shin constantly demanded to their elder brothers that they tell them, the youngest three, what happened to their parents. It'd taken forever to convince Mannen, since he was six at the time, but Shin was only one, and Hajime was four. Hayate remembered it all too well.

**--**

**Kei, Goh, Hayate, and Sasame were rock-climbing with their parents. Kei was ten, Goh and Hayate were nine, and Sasame was eight. Rock-climbing had been a hobby of theirs for a while. Hayate couldn't remember his mother's face all that well anymore, nor his father's...it'd been too long ago. He'd not wanted to forget their exsistence, but he had somehow forgotten their faces. He only remembered their names: Takeshi and Ayumi. Their parents were climbing above them, leaving them to scramble up after them. Ayumi freaked out when they moved too fast, even though they had their ropes secured tightly into the rocks and to each other. "No, you guys!" she would yell down, "Take your time! We're not in any hurry! Tomoyo is watching your brothers, so...!"**

**"Okay, okay..." the response would always be.**

**Although...that one day...it just had to happen...**

**Everything was going fine. Everything was nice and calm outside. Everything was peaceful. Nothing was wrong. Until that one moment.**

**Takeshi was climbing up, being attached to Hayate and Goh, who were below. The twins were struggling to keep up with their father, wanting to prove that they could climb as well as him. He looked down and chuckled, "This isn't a race to prove yourselves, guys."**

**They pouted a little, but slowed their pace. They didn't want to be exhausted and too tired to make the trip down. Takeshi and Ayumi were climbing next to each other, and they found a ledge. They reported this to their sons, and Sasame sighed, "Could we rest there? Is it stable enough?"**

**Takeshi cautiously stepped up onto it, bouncing up and down just a little, Ayumi following him, doing the same. When nothing happened, their parents unhooked themselves from their sons. "Okay, it's fine. Come on up, now. Well, come on, don't be all day abo-"**

_**Crack.**_

__**Takeshi and Ayumi froze. There was another echoing **_**crack.**_

__**The four brothers froze completely. Their eyes widened with fear. Takeshi looked around for his gear, not moving anything but his head. His gear...his rope...it was too far away. By then, they would've already...**

**Ayumi looked fearfully over at her husband. He slowly raised a hand, and commanded quietly, "Move out of the way, you four. If this thing goes, it'll land right on top of you all."**

**The brothers didn't move. They were still in shock. No...nothing could be happening...it was just a false alarm...**

**"Move!" He hissed quietly.**

**They broke from their trance. Kei led Sasame away from the ledge to the right, out of the way. Goh and Hayate's path was more difficult to the left, and they didn't think they could go back and make it in time for the left.**

_**Craaaack.**_

__**The poor footing beneath Takeshi and Ayumi's feet crumbled, and they fell. Hayate didn't even feel the pain of the rocks scraping mercilessly down the right side of his body and on his back. All the brothers turned to look downward and scream for their parents, but they never received an answer.**

**--**

Hayate swallowed a choke in his throat. He pulled up the sleeve on his jacket. The scars still burned to the present day...they were all along his sides and part of his back. The doctors had said it was surprising that he hadn't even fainted from shock and blood loss. Just then, he realized that someone was tapping him. It was Hajime. "Hey, Hayate...umm...Kei and Goh won't help me with my homework..."

He opened his eyes, peering down at his younger brother. Then, he cracked a grin, "Okay, c'mere..."

--

Himeno stared up at the stars, watching them twinkle, and gave a loud sigh. Why was it that she couldn't fall asleep tonight? She wasn't really thinking all that much. Maybe it was...no.

That couldn't be it. She peered up to her left, and saw Hayate talking with Hajime, pointing a piece of paper. Her eyes widened a little. That was a smile...a gentle, sincere smile on his face. She grinned herself, and headed back to bed. Her last though before she fell asleep was: Maybe there's hope for him after all...

--

_**On Sunday...**_

__Mawata smiled at the table to some people who finally decided to show up. Namely, the brothers, and her pink-headed sister. "Good morning. Mother and Dad have already gone out somewhere. They asked me to call them once we knew what we were going to do for the day."

Once they grumbled 'good morning's out, Himeno said, "I was going to hang out with the regular group today. We were going to go to town and go to the beach."

"Oh, really...?"

"Yeah. You guys wanna tag alone?" Himeno looked at her brothers before realizing that they were all still in their pajamas.

"Why are you still in THOSE?" Mawata gaped, pulling out her cell phone, "C'mon, get dressed. We're burning daylight."

Mayune stared at her sister.

Mawata took notice of this, "What?"

"Nothing...I was more expecting to hear that come from Himeno."

Said teen bit a piece of toast viciously.

Mannen grumbled, pulling up a chair, "We can't even sit down for breakfast...?

_**DING-DONG!!**_

Himeno called, "Mikage? Would you mind getting that?"

"Of course, ma'am," Mikage went and swiftly opened the door. Her voice drifted in, "Yes, come in, please."

"Hey, guys, hope we're not intruding-" Naomi walked in, saw the guys (the twins shirtless), and yelled, "DAMN! PUT SOME FREAKING CLOTHES ON!!"

Hayate grumbled something under his breath while his twin flushed.

First noticing the marks on Hayate's back and right side, Himeno inquired with concern, "Hayate? How did you get those scars?"

The room fell dead silent. If a pin would've dropped, they would've each jumped from the noise. Kei's, Goh's, Sasame's, and even Mannen's eyes fell on the back of their blue-haired brother. They saw his fists clench quickly and tightly.

Then, an unfamiliar male voice perked, "Uh, guys...? He obviously doesn't want to talk about it...So..."

Himeno's face suddenly glowed. She jumped up and hugged the teen boy who was hiding behind the girls. "Oh, Haru! You're feeling better?"

"Yes, much." The brown-haired teen returned her hug, his chocolate orns shining in a way.

Himeno flushed, then turned to her brothers. "I'm sorry, you haven't met him. He fell ill two weeks ago. This is my boyfriend, Hatsuharu Tenji. Haru, these are my new brothers; Kei, Goh, Hayate, Sasame, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin."

Her boyfriend bowed his head, "Please to meet you all."

"Same to you," they returned the bow. Sasame added with a playful grin, "Be sure to take care of...our sister. Okay?"

Hatsuharu grinned, "Heh. Will do."

"NOW..." Heihachi rolled his eyes, "ARE WE GOING?"

Mannen stared down at his plate, as were his two younger brothers.

There was only about four bites taken from the large plate of food.

Mannen let loose a curse in his mind.

--

"Okay, onward!" Yukari pointed dramatically towards the city.

Goh murmured, "I can't see how the girls have so much energy in the morning..."

Michiko, hearing this, walked back toward Goh, and gave him a finger stab in his chest, "WHAT were you saying?"

"That- that wasn't meant as an insult! It's good to have energy in the morning!" the seventeen-year-old stuttered.

Hayate scoffed quietly with a grin.

This time, Hikari came back, "What's goin' on?"

Yayoi's glasses flashed, "Why, Hika...why do you want to know?"

"Yayoi, I swear...one of these days, you're gonna get it," Hikari glared.

"To answer your question, ghosty-"

"Michi!!"

"-Goh here is discriminating against girls."

Hikari's eyes flashed dangerously.

Naomi grinned back at her best friend, "What do you care? You're a tomboy!"

"I'm still of the feminine species, you ding-dong!"

"Hey, I resent- wait...how long have I been a ding-dong?"

Hikari slapped a hand to her face. She turned to her brothers, "Hey, any help here?"

Heihachi shrugged, "I thought we agreed LONG ago that there was no help for her."

Naomi pouted.

Atsushi waved it off, "You've got it under control. My Therapist Powers only go so far," and went back to his conversation with Yukari, "So...yeah, cereal's the best way to start the day."

"No...you don't eat at all!"

"WHAT?! YOU'RE CRAZY!"

Everyone stared at them with stupid looks plastered on their faces.

Hikari then joined Naomi in pouting.

Himeno, who had her arm linked around Haru's, suggested, "How about we go bowling first? That'd be cool. It's been a while since I've been bowling..."

Haru planted a kiss on Himeno's forehead, "If that is what you wish, it shall be done."

Six heads turn to their silver-headed brother. Sasame glared back, frowning slightly, "What?"

"No, I'm kidding!" Haru laughed, "I'm not normally that formal about ANYTHING!" and he laughed again.

"Sad, but true," Naomi nodded.

"Hey now..." Haru threw a playful glare at her.

Hikari and Naomi looked at each other before bursting out in song once more:

_"Hey now!_

_"You're an all star_

_"Get your game on_

_"Go play!_

_"Hey now!_

_"You're a rockstar_

_"Get the show on_

_"Get paid!_

_"And all that glitters is gold_

_"Only shootin' stars break the mold!"_

"Smashmouth!" Yukari happily explained, breaking off her conversation with Atsushi about breakfast foods.

The guys groaned once more.

--

_**At the bowling lane...**_

__"And HHHEEEEERRRREEEE'SSSS the pitch!" Himeno cackled as Goh prepared to throw his bowling ball, but the teen almost tripped over himself.

"Hey! We said no distractions!" Goh hissed.

"Okay, just HAD to do it one time...go ahead." Himeno nodded toward the ten pins standing up at the end of the lane.

When he turned around, his back facing toward the group, Hayate grinned evilly. Like, DEMONIC EVILLY. He tip-toed up behind his brother, who had a loose grip on the bowling ball.

(Ah, true story...it was awesome, too...)

He snatched the ball carefully as his brother brought it back to throw forward. Goh jumped and turned around when his hand lost all the weight of the ball. He shot death daggers at his twin, who was laughing with the others as he held the bowling ball. Goh growled, taking the ball back fiercely, "HEY! IT'S NOT FUNNY! I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT I THREW IT BACKWARDS BY ACCIDENT!!"

"Aww, Mr. Grumpy...they're just playin' with you," Michiko chuckled, "Go on. I swear, if they start to do something, I'll stop them."

Goh then hesitantly turned, looked back to make sure that no one would do anything, then he threw it.

_**BOWLING BALL HITTING PINS NOISE! AKA: A CACOPHONY OF CLATTERING NOISES!**_

__The computer voice from above said, "GREAT THROW, GOH! A PERFECT STRIKE!"

Hayate snapped his fingers, "Damn it all."

Goh turned around, pumped a fist in the air, and whooped, "Oh, YEAH! I got a STRIKE! I want to see ANY of you get that!"

"Who's turn is it next?" asked Mayune.

Shin silently walked up and grabbed his lightweight bowling ball, and approached the lane. He brought his ball back and threw.

_**BOWLING BALL HITTING PINS NOISE! AKA: A CACOPHONY OF CLATTERING NOISES!**_

"GREAT THROW, SHIN! A PERFECT STRIKE!"

Hikari went and clapped the nine-year-old on the back, "AWESOME! Great shot, Shin!"

Shin blushed, "It was easy. You go (enter number here) spaces to the right, and throw it to the left after positioning the ball so far to the left. It spins, and hits them at an angle so that it hits the ones on the left, and they bounce and hit the ones on the right."

The others stared blankly at him.

His eyes widened, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Dang, you are a smart kid," Hikari patted him again, and they moved.

Michiko poked Goh's shoulder. "Goh...are you okay...?"

The poor teen was dumbfounded.

Himeno and Mawata came back, carrying popcorn and large sodas for everyone. Himeno grinned, "What's all the commotion-?" then, saw one name was missing from the board above. "Uh, Yayoi? Why aren't you playing?"

"Oh, Himeno!" Yayoi grabbed a Coke from her, then smiled, "I'm writing my next story for the romance novel contest. I got first last year!"

"You'll never change, Yayoi," Himeno shook her head.

Shin happily told her, "Goh got a strike, and betted someone to get another one. Then, I got one."

"No railings up?"

"No!"

"Wow, Shin! You must be great!"

...

"GREAT THROW, SHIN! A PERFECT DOUBLE!"

...

"GREAT THROW, SHIN! A TURKEY!"

...

"SHIN HAS WON THE GAME!"

"Why is it that HE won?!" Mannen pouted. "He always wins at everything!"

"Don't be a sore loser, Mannen!" Kei scolded.

"I'm not, I'm just saying-!"

"You're just saying...?" Kei sent a deadly look.

Mannen cowered and patted his younger brother on the head, "Good job, kid."

"Thanks, Mannen!"

"Uh-huh..."

"What time is it?" Heihachi glanced to Himeno, who always had her watch or phone.

She looked at her watch for a second, then announced, "It's about noon."

Haru shrugged, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Umm..." Naomi looked around at her fellow girl companions.

"What is it?" Hikari frowned.

"I don't know about you guys...er...GIRLS, but I need a new bathing suit."

Hikari beamed, "Don't worry! I do, too!"

Yukari dragged her girl friends off, "Then, on to the stores!"

The guys dragged their feet along. Sasame buried his face in his hands, and said to no one in particular, "You guys know, right? We'll have to be the ones to say if it looks good or not..."

The three youngers ones shivered, and Haru handed them some money. He kneeled beside their lucky bowling winner and pointed to a store nearby, "There's an arcade in there. If you go, promise you'll stay in there until we come for you."

Hajime and Shin nodded excitedly, "Okay! We promise!"

Mannen patted his chest proudly, "I'll watch these kids!"

"What kids, Mannen?" Hajime retorted.

"You're not a teen yet."

"But you're still underage."

"Oh, shut up!"

The three ran off the the arcade.

The guys (sadly) followed the girls into the beach shop, and instantly found them near the far wall, chattering gleefully about random things. They held up different bathing suits, asking if the others thought it would look good. The guys walked off to examine other parts of the store. Goh and Hayate, having gone different paths, both wound up at the surf boards. Goh grabbed at one of the ones in a shelf, and held it up. "Man! Check out these flames! Aren't they awesome?!"

Hayate responded with, "I'd say you're a pyro-maniac," and picked up one with a lot of gray lines, sand blowing with the direction of the gray lines. Goh peered over his shoulder, looking at it, commenting, "Wind-freak."

"Shut up, Goh."

"I can't help it. It's a gift."

Hayate restrained himself from saying anymore.

They ended up being in the store for maybe forty-five minutes, none of the guys having to fall victim to saying if the girls' bathing suits looked good or not. They obviously asked their own...species. They could only think, however, of the dangers to come from the beach.

**--**

**EGP: THAT WAS IT?!**

**ET: WRITE MORE!!**

**SWD: AHHH!! (runs and hides)**

**Ed: One more chapter...one more chapter...**

**Al: AH-HA! THERE YOU ARE, BROTHER!!**

**Ed: AHHH!! (runs and hides by me)**

**Al: BROTHER, WE HAVE TO GO GET THAT BOMB!!**

**EGP: Uh-uh-uhhh...one more chapter, kiddo.**

**Al: HEY! Don't call me that! I'm older that you!**

**EGP: Yeah, but...I'm real, you're not.**

**Al: XX**

**ET: Now...that WAS mean...**

**SWD: Is it safe? Oh, well...Al? What happened to you?**

**ET: Umm...review, please...any ideas are free...**


	5. Chapter 5

**SWD: 'ELLO! What's this? Chapter 5?! So soon?!**

**ET: Only cause I kept bugging you.**

**Ed: AL! IT'S...THE LAST CHAPTER...THAT WE HAVE TO BE HERE!!**

**Al: That's great! -I mean...we'll miss you two, of course.**

**SWD: ...Do you think we should tell them?**

**ET: Not just yet.**

**Ed/Al: Tell us...what?**

**SWD/ET: NOTHING!**

**EGP: OH! OH! I know! I know what it is!**

**Ed: Really-?**

**SWD: NO, SHE DOESN'T!**

**Al: ...? They would like to thank their main reviewers. (hands out cookies made by Ed and Al) And they all own nothing of Pretear or FMA. Or Inuyasha, or Tales of Symphonia...**

**SWD: KRATOS AND ZELOS! THAT'S WHO WE CAN GET IN HERE!!**

**--**

_**Chapter 5**_

"Hey, Yuka!" Hikari called from the water, "This feels great! Stop tanning and come on!"

"Yeah, scaredy-cat!" Naomi taunted.

Yukari roared from her spot on her beach towel, "I'M STAYING HERE SO THAT WHEN I GET HOT ENOUGH, I CAN GO IN THAT WATER WITHOUT IT FEELING LIKE NEGATIVE FIVE DEGREES!"

Mawata shook her head, "We can leave her," and raced her older pink-headed sister to the water.

Once Himeno rushed toward Hikari, who was in neck-deep water, Hikari yelped and dived under, heading for the lower end of the water, almost accidentally plowing over another man, who happened to be Haru, who had on black swimming trunks with numerous white stripes. She managed to pass by him, and took shelter behind Hayate, who had deep blue swimming trunks with stray green lines. He peered behind him at the girl, "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm taking shelter from the SHE-DEMON!" She made sure to yell the last part to provoke her friend. Himeno yelled something back and began to run after her again. Hayate watched Hikari flee for her sanity (or what she has left, he said silently), and saw both of the girls' bathing suits for the first time. Hikari was wearing a black and white two piece with white flowers and a skirted bottom that split up the side, revealing the lower part of her bathing suit. Himeno, who shot past Hayate, was wearing a yellow two piece with a bikini top and boy shorts.

The other girls ran out of the water, cheering on the girl of their choice. Mawata had on a black single bathing suit with a silver strike going down her sides. Mayune had a pink two piece with a bikini top and bikini bottom with red roses. Michiko, back up on shore, talking with Yukari, was wearing a green two piece with light green circles and a bottom that had slight ruffles, like a skirt. Yukari had on a red two piece with bikini top, white hibiscus on the sides, and it had swimming trunks to mid-thigh with a ring of white hibiscus around her waist. Out of nowhere, Yayoi, who had on a red one piece with small pink hearts around her stomach, and Naomi, who had a blue two piece, the top having a shirt build, tying around the back of her neck, had silver circles (or bubbles, as she called them) around it everywhere, and a similar skirt build like Hikari had, flew by him, chasing their best friends, holding up bottled sodas. He scratched his head, sighed, and took the hairpiece out of his hair, and walked out to the water. Once he stepped in it, it did feel a little warm, like the girls had said. Odd for October... He waded in deeper, hitting cold spots every now and then. He joined some of his brothers out there. Mannen, Hajime, and Shin were arguing with Goh, demanded that he let them go out deeper. They were already up to their chests in water.

"...and if you get tired, then I'M gonna have to go in after you!" Goh growled, laying on his board, wearing black swimming trunks with red and orange flames.

"That's why you float!" Hajime protested, "If you do that, you won't be as tired!"

Hayate jumped in on the conversation, "What's up?"

Mannen growled, telling his older brother, "Goh won't let us go out any deeper!"

Hayate thought about this, then shrugged, "I don't see why they can't, as long as one of us is near."

Shin pouted a little, but sighed, "We can't get any better, can we?"

"Nope."

Mannen mumbled under his breath, "Why am I always getting stuck with them and being treated like a kid...?" Then, he said louder, "Fine. You got a deal."

Goh sighed and paddled himself out into the deep water, where all the waves were. Heihachi randomly appeared and shouted, "Yo, Goh! Don't go fallin' off your board! That would be bad!"

"Shut it! You're gonna jinx me!" Goh yelled back.

_With Michiko, Yukari, and Atsushi..._

"...and so, I'm just saying, surfing takes muscle, and muscle is...sexy," Michiko stared out at all the surfboarders.

Atsushi stared, feeling left out from this conversation, but then again...he REALLY didn't want part in it. He was sitting on the warm sand in his swimtrunks that were half black, half white.

Yukari nodded, "That IS true...but I'm not sure that they're my type. Sure, beach hunks are hot, but..."

Right on cue, the original blonde hair, blue eyed beach bum walked by with a surfboard nodded at the two girls, "Hey."

They grinned back.

Atsushi fumed. What did these so-called BEACH BUMS have that he didn't?! He cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh, Atsushi! Sorry," Yukari grinned sympathetically, "I almost forgot you were sitting here!"

"Oh, don't be," Michiko shook her head, "Girl talk on the beach is natural. If he didn't like it, he'd've already walked off."

"Michi..."

Just then, Michiko's eye caught Goh. Yukari followed her eye trail, and said in surprise, "Hey, Goh's not half-bad, huh? I'm amazed he hasn't-"

"WHOA!!"

_**SPLASH.**_

__Michiko raised her hands to her mouth, "Oh, is he okay?"

Seconds later, Goh's head popped up, and someone nearby checked on him. He laughed and rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, he's okay," Yukari sighed with relief.

"You were about to say how good he was doing, huh?" Atsushi grinned in amusement.

Yukari chuckled sheepishly.

Goh swam to the shore, and Kei waved from his spot out on shore, wearing a plain orange and black pair of swimming trunks, "Wipeout, Goh!"

"You know what?! Shut it, Kei!" Goh waved his board dangerously.

Michiko pointed offward to a small bar-like place, "You guys want anything? I'm going to get a drink."

"Nah, I'm fine," Yukari shook her head.

"I'm good, too. Thanks anyways." Atsushi declined.

"Okay, suit yourselves."

Michiko stood up and walked towards the drink place, and, just as it always is, the bartender was a hot beach bum. He leaned against the bar and grinned, "So, what can I get ya?"

"Umm, I'll have...an iced tea."

"Comin' right up."

Goh, who was supersoaked, came in the bar, his board nowhere in sight. A few girl's heads turned to look at him before turning away and whispering to their girl friends. He sighed and spotted Michiko at the bar, and went up beside her, instantly ordering for a Pepsi. The guy nodded before handing Michiko her drink. Michiko took a sip and turned to Goh, "I saw you out there."

"Oh...you were watching? It was bad, wasn't it?"

"Not at all! I thought it was really neat! Where'd you learn to surfboard, anyway?"

"Umm...our parents and some aunts and uncles took us to a beach, where Hayate, Kei, Sasame, and I all learned how to surf."

"Wow, that's cool. I wish I knew how. All I can really do is bodyboard."

"Haha...maybe I...can teach you sometime."

"I'd like that, thanks!" Michiko grinned.

Goh suddenly felt strange...what WAS this...?

The b.b. came up with Goh's drink and set it before him. When they both payed, they turned to leave, but the b.b. inquired, "Hey, babe?"

Michiko turned around, her expression somewhat unreadable. "You talkin' to me?"

"Yeah. You wanna go out tonight?"

There was a silence in the whole bar before a girl whispered, "Oh, Eriol asked her out!"

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be disappointing if she said 'yes'? There goes your chances."

"I'd be jealous of her."

Goh didn't know why, but there was a flame in his chest. He didn't know what overcame him, but to break the silence, there was a loud BAM!

The b.b. stumbled back in shock, feeling his sore and more than likely swelling cheek. "Dude, what's your problem?!"

"Sorry, but someone else has got dibs," he growled through clenched teeth.

He grabbed Michiko's free hand and dragged her out, leaving behind the squealing girls, asking if Eriol was okay. Michiko was dumbfounded. She had no idea what just happened...why had he acted like that?

_Someone else has got dibs._

"Umm...Goh?"

He didn't respond at first, but he began to slow down, eventually releasing her hand. He looked down before saying quietly, "I know I've only known you for a few days...but...I've loved these past few days...and...I was wondering...if...umm...you wanted to, uh..."

Michiko slowly began to understand what the brown and maroon headed guy was trying to say. She smiled and grasped his hand again, feeling how warm (and still how wet) it was. "Yeah. Sure." When she looked up, Goh's face easily matched the flames on his swim trunks. "I've liked you too, even if for only a few days."

And then, she stood on her tip-toes and hesitantly and lightly kissed him on his cheek.

If it was possible, he turned even more red, his ears burning.

And, just to ruin the moment, Hikari and Himeno flew by, Hikari swearing, "I DIDN'T DO IT, DAMMIT!!"

"THE HELL YOU DIDN'T!! I WANT MY POWDERED GREEN-TEA KIMCHEE!!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I ATE IT?!"

"YOU'RE ALWAYS THE FIRST SUSPECT!!"

"YOU HAVE NO TASTE BUDS!! WHY THE HELL WOULD I EAT SOMETHING AS NASTY AS THAT THING!!"

Naomi and Yayoi slowed to a stop in front of Goh and Michiko, not realizing that they were there at all. Naomi threw her arms up in disgust, and the two walked off.

Momentarily acting as if nothing happened, Michiko grinned and said quietly, "Besides...that guy...was a pompous ass."

Goh chuckled lightly, "Yeah, he was, wasn't he?"

_Out in the water with Mannen, Hajime, and Shin..._

Shin stared after Hikari and Himeno, "Do you think we should tell Himeno that you hired someone to eat her ice cream, Mannen?"

"No way in heck," Mannen grinned, "Let's just watch the entertainment for a while."

"While I'm thinking on it, where's Sasame?" Hajime looked around.

"You're right. He and Heihachi aren't around."

_With Sasame and Heihachi, somewhere... _

"Are you SURE it was her, Heihachi?" Sasame looked around nervously, wearing a pair of dark purple swimtrunks that had silver stripes.

"Yes, I'm sure. Ever since Yuka and my sis have mentioned her, I've seen the way you look at Takako. I even saw her earlier, walking along the beach. And man, she looked pretty cute. You should make a move before someone else snatches her!" Heihachi pumped a fist, being in his swimtrunks that were red and black.

"From what I've heard from Hikari, you and your brother are matchmakers..." Sasame muttered.

"Darn straight! I even got Hika to unwillingly talk to a guy!"

"Unwillingly?"

Heihachi's eyes glowed, "You really wanna know?"

"NO."

"Ah, oh, well. Your loss."

The two eventually wandered back to the others on the beach, everyone except Michiko and Goh having gone in the water. Sasame raised an eyebrow at Goh, who glared, but said nothing. To make conversation, and really wanting this question to be answered, Sasame asked Heihachi and Michiko, "So...I'm kind of confused about who's related to who and stuff like that."

"Oh, it's quite simple," Michiko shook her head, "You and your brothers are now related to Himeno, Mawata, and Mayune. Heihachi, Atsushi, and Hika are all related, Yuka has an older brother, and his name is Sasakue, Yayoi's an only child, Naomi has a younger brother and sister, but live somewhere else - she normally lives with Hika and them, and I am an only child! Only children rock!"

Goh looked up at Heihachi from the ground, "Where are you, Atsushi, and Hikari from?"

"Out of town. We came from somewhere far away, and once Atsushi turns eighteen, and can legally 'take care of us', we hope our parents will go back to where we came from. It was a place called Watana Town. You guys?"

"I believe it was called...the small village of Kyohaku."

"You guys were born in a village?"

"Yeah. Our parents weren't fond of the city."

"I see..."

"And I'm from around here, since no one's gonna ask," Michiko pretended like her feelings were hurt.

"We were getting there," Goh said quickly.

"Yeah, suuuuuurrrrrrre."

"We WERE!"

Michiko glared playfully at him. Then, she stuck her tongue out and laughed, Goh hesitating, but laughing with her.

Just then, Mannen ran up to them, in his white and icy blue vertically striped swimming trunks, announcing, "Hey! Guess what?!"

"You almost got ate by a shark!" Goh enthusiastically guessed.

"NO!" Mannen hissed. "Takako's here with us, out in the water, talking with Hajime and Shin while I'm here! I was just thinking...there's eight girls now, and seven of us guys."

"...Your point?" Heihachi frowned.

"Yayoi's already volunteered to be the ref, so we can play VOLLEYBALL!! It would be ten on seven, but Haru's volunteered to sit out!"

"VOLLEYBALL?" Michiko's eyes began glowing dangerously.

The others cowered, "What's that look for?"

"I'M IN!! WHERE TO?" She stood, waiting on Mannen to lead the way.

"I've already got the others waiting. Hang on...it's over there, and I'll be right back. I'm going to get Hajime, Shin, and Takako." Mannen ran off before Sasame could ask where the ball came from.

They walked over, and Hikari and Himeno were panting, trying to catch their breath. Michiko asked, "Did you ever figure out who REALLY got to your ice cream, Himeno?"

"Yeah. Turns out that the three youngest hired someone. I think he fainted after eating it, and I bought him some more."

"More...?"

"Vanilla ice cream."

"Ah."

"Poor Michi," Naomi grinned, "Stuck with three other guys."

Yayoi opened her mouth, but Michiko snapped, "DO. NOT. EVEN. THINK. ABOUT. IT."

She reluctantly shut her mouth.

Hikari looked up with the same evil grin as Naomi, "Ooohhhh, you know you like it, Michi."

"Watch it, ghosty."

"Okay, what is UP with that?" Kei frowned.

"Well, Yuka and I were spending the night at Michi's house, see?" Hikari stood up straight, "And we were talking to Atsushi on the instant messaging buddy thing. You know what I'm talking about?"

They nodded.

She continued, "So, Michi and I were watching an anime series, and every time an episode ended, or just through the middle, we would come to steal the keyboard from Yuka, who was talking with Atsushi. He kept getting confused, and I said something to him, then Michi said something, and I said something ELSE, and she finally told him, 'oh, no, that's Hika's ghost.' He said something like, 'oh, really?' and she said, 'yeah, I killed her a long time ago.' Then, what was it I did?"

Michi and Yuka grined, "You started screaming that you weren't a ghost, and said so."

Atsushi shook his head, "I SAID THAT I KNEW NOTHING OF THIS."

"Don't act like you don't know. We were all there," Michiko threw her head back and laughed manically.

"Okay, we're back- why is she laughing?" Mannen frowned.

"Oh, nothing!" she smiled sweetly.

Hajime, in sea blue and green swimming trunks, cocked his head, "Well, where's the ball?"

"Over there!" Shin pointed, running to get it in his pine green swimming trunks.

Sasame looked over at Takako, who had on a two piece emerald green halter top with a bikini bottom, both having random curliques in light green. He held his breath. Sadly, Heihachi was right. She DID look good. She had her black hair tied up in a high ponytail, and she smiled shyly, "Umm...hi again, everyone."

"Don't be so shy, Takako. They're only boys," Mayune scoffed, as though it were no big deal.

And her brothers glared at her back.

"Well," Goh pumped a fist, "Are we ready to go?"

"Heck yeah! I call dibs on first serve!" Himeno grinned.

Yayoi and Haru took their spots on the sidelines, and with a wave of their arms, they proclaimed, "Let the massacre - er, no! GAME! Yes, that's the right word! Let the game begin!!"

Himeno served first, declared by a flip of a coin. She threw it up and slammed it against her hand, sending it flying to the boys' side. Goh got to it, shot it up in the air, Sasame ran over and knocked it back over, the ball rushing toward Michiko. She grinned evilly (once more) and pounded it back over with one shot. Mannen ran for it, but didn't make it in time. It hit the ground right before him. The girls cheered, "Alright, good job, Michi!!"

Yayoi nodded, "One point to the girls! We will play until everyone is dead- I mean, until fifteen! Yes, fifteen points!"

Hikari frowned, "You know, Yayoi...you're feeling violent today, aren't you?"

Her glasses reflected the light from the sun. "You really wanna know?"

Yukari volunteered, "Hey! I wanna try!"

"What? Serving?" Himeno held the ball up.

"Sure!"

Himeno hesitated, and even though it was for a few seconds, Yukari's eyes narrowed dangerously, "HEY! LET'S NOT GO BACK TO THIS SUBJECT! STOP QUESTIONING WHETHER OR NOT I CAN GET THE BALL OVER THE NET!! I'M NOT THAT MUCH MORE VERTICALLY CHALLENGED THAN YOU, SO DON'T EVEN THINK THAT! NOW GIVE ME THE STUPID BALL!!"

Himeno handed it over.

Yukari waited a moment, studying the net, then raised the ball, jumped in the air, and pounded it furiously, her anger fueling the punch.

It hit Kei smack in the face. He fell back dramatically as Yukari blinked innocently, "Uh...oops..."

Kei's eyes became anime swirls, and he demanded weakly, "I want...a lawyer...What the hell...hit me...?"

Haru swallowed a laugh, "Player one is OUT! Get him off the field so we can continue the game!"

By this time, plenty of people gathered around to watch this match to the death.

Hayate and Goh dragged Kei off the field, placed him by Yayoi, and went back to their spots. Shin twitched, "I dunno about this...I'm feeling..."

"Scared?" Mannen cackled.

"No...A SITTING DUCK."

"To vicious girls?" Hajime asked.

The youngest nodded.

Michiko resisted the urge to laugh and point a finger at Kei. Even his ponytail had fallen out! Oh, how she wanted to rub this in his face...

Hikari scatched the ball from Yukari (since the ball had so loyally bounced off Kei's head and landed right back in her hands), and tossed it to Takako. "Hey, Takako? How good are you with this?"

"I'm...not bad," she admitted, then quickly hit the ball over. Shin knocked it up the air, Hajime coming, hitting it closer to the net, and Hayate leaped up and slammed the ball into the ground by Naomi's feet. She glared, "YOU-"

"A point to the guys..." Yayoi unenthusiastically reported.

"A point to the guys!" Haru repeated with more enthusiasiam.

When Naomi took her turn serving, she ACCIDENTALLY hit Hayate in the head when she had knocked it back over. She winked mischieviously, "Now we're even."

"FOUL PLAY!!" Hayate accused.

"Who? Me?" Naomi made a halo above her head, "Never."

"Shouldn't you be making a witch's hat?" Hikari inquired.

"Yeah, demon horns belong to you."

"Just SERVE!" Mayune yelled.

Noami served again, this time, the ball flying staight at Atsushi. He closed his eyes, grinned, and merely stepped to the side.

"ANOTHER point for the girls!" came Yayoi

Heihachi growled, "Yo, Atsushi! What are you DOING?"

"I have no athletic sense. Only when I want to. And I don't want a headache." He beamed.

"...I have no response to that."

Mawata sighed, "This could be a long game..."

_**45 minutes of blood, tears, accusations, pain, knockouts, and threats later...**_

__Yayoi cheered, "THE GIRLS WIN!!"

The girls in the crowd cheered. The guys in the crowd groaned. All the girls on the team cheered and hugged each other. The guys grimaced with their defeat. They were all sweating badly, Kei having been able to go back in before getting completely knocked out, and Mannen after him. Hayate and Goh repeatedly got hit in the head and stomachs by the hard ball. Hajime and Shin were the only ones who escaped- er, finished the game unharmed. Hardly any of the balls had flown to them, and they considered themselves BLESSED.

Mannen, who was holding an ice bag to his head, almost whimpered, "I'm ready for school tomorrow."

"Yeah, Mr. Fuji and everything," Sasame nodded, "The pain of my stance and such."

Kei growled, "What I want to know is why I get knocked out by Yukari, then by Michiko!"

"Because you weren't paying attention!" one guy from the crowd yelled out.

He jumped up, holding his two ice bags threateningly, "WHO SAID THAT??"

No one spoke up, but in the back of the crowd, someone took off running. Kei scoffed, "Wimp."

Himeno glanced at her watch, "Well, it's about 4:30. Want to do anything else?"

Hikari taunted, "Maybe another game-?"

"Hell no," the three oldest brothers instantly declined.

"How about the drive-in?" Haru suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that! I've never been to the drive-in before!" Shin and Hajime nodded. "They always seem like fun!"

"How would you be able to stay up for the whole thing?" Goh taunted, "It's after dark, remember?"

"Oh, be quiet!" they frowned, "We can stay up late!"

"Epspecially since no one helps them with homework," Hayate murmured loudly.

"I resent that!" Kei and Goh instantly said, raising their right hands.

"I never said it was specifically you two."

"..."

"Well, is that what we're doing?" Mayune pulled out her cell phone. "Okay. I'll call for the ride."

_**At the drive-in...**_

__"WHOA! Look at that!"

"It must be the Awayukis'!"

"Yeah, only they could have something as kick-ass as that!"

"That IS a cool limo..."

"Dude, I'm soooo texting Kiyoko a picture of that!"

"No kidding."

Michiko's eye twitched, "Am I the only one that thinks we're being stared at?"

"Maybe..." Heihachi looked around at all the people.

Tanaka, their driver, looked around before parking the limo sideways, "Is this fine, everyone?"

"Yes, that's fine, thank you," Mayune leaned forward from the back and pressed a button. The car made a strange noise, then, the top began to split apart down the middle, and it all moved out of the way.

"DAMN! A CONVERTABLE LIMO?!"

"I SHOULD BECOME THEIR FRIEND!"

"THAT'S WAYYYY TOO FANCY FOR MY TASTE, MAN!"

Hikari blinked, "I don't exactly remember your last limo being able to do that."

"This one is new and improved," Mawata told them, "So that we can do stuff specifically like this."

Atsushi and Yukari jumped out from the top, and the taller teen announced, "We're gonna walk around until the movie starts."

"Okay," some of the others nodded.

Once they were gone, Heihachi and Hikari buried their faces in their hands and made fake sobbing noises.

"What's your problem?" Hayate frowned.

"Again..." Hikari choked out.

Her twin continued, "They're taking..."

"A walk..."

"In the moonlight..."

"Again..."

"I can't take it anymore!!"

The twins leapt for each other and hugged for a second before they split off, rubbing themselves as though they had caught cooties. "Why did you hug me?!" Hikari demanded.

"Why did YOU hug ME?!" Heihachi returned.

"Twins," Naomi scoffed.

Goh and Michiko followed Atsushi and Yukari's lead and walked off, waiting for the movie to start. Then, Haru and Himeno after them. The single people sat in the limo, looking somewhat bored. Naomi suddenly cursed, slamming her fist down on an empty seat, "DAMN!"

"What now?" Takako (who stayed with them for the movie) cocked her head.

"NOW THAT HARU'S BACK, HE'S GONNA TAKE ONE OF MY SOLOS! DAMN, DAMN, DAMMIT!! Maybe if I suck up to Mr. Fuji, he'll let me play it..."

"Good luck." Hikari stood, asking everyone, "Does anyone want anything to eat or drink? I'll go get it; I'm thirsty."

"I'll have a large popcorn. I'll share," Takako handed her some money.

"Okay...anyone else?"

Hayate dug in his pocket, and told her, "I'll buy everyone some sodas if they want. I'll take a Mountain Dew."

Shin said, "I'll have a Mellow Yellow."

Hajime shrugged, "Umm...maybe a...Sprite?"

Naomi patted him on the head, "I'm proud of you. My usual, half-sis!"

"No prob, of course you want that!" Hikari grinned.

"I'll have a Coke," Kei said, then realized what Naomi had said, "Half-sis?"

"We're not real sisters, but we feel like it, so we call ourselves half-sisters!" Hikari proudly nodded.

Mannen shook his head in thought, "Anything cold. Doesn't matter."

"Okay...Sasame, you want something?"

"Just a water, please."

"Sure."

Mawata and Mayune shook their heads, "We're fine."

Yayoi smiled, "A Pepsi, please."

"Okay...Mr. Tanaka? You want anything?"

He reached back and handed her some yen, "Just a large coffee, please, if it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all. That what everyone want?"

They nodded.

As she left, her twin ran after her, "I'll come, too. I imagine that if we want our stuff in one piece, you'll need some help."

"How considerate."

Heihachi made sure that they were out of hearing range from the limo, then said, "Hikari?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I've...seen the way you look at him."

"...Him who?"

"Don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about."

Hikari fumbled with the yen in her hand, and didn't say anything. She hastened her pace, and Heihachi frowned, following quickly after her. She reached the consession stand, and she ordered everything, hoping that the man could keep up with her, "Everything's going to be a large. One popcorn, one Mountain Dew, one Mellow Yellow, two Sprites, two Cokes, one bottled water, one Pepsi, and one coffee." She waited for him to ask if that was all. She shook her head, "And one Dr. Pepper, please."

"Make that two," Heihachi spoke up.

The man repeated the order. "Okay, I've got you down for one large popcorn, and all the drinks are large?"

"Yes, sir," they nodded.

"Mountain Dew, Mellow Yellow, two Sprites, two Cokes, water, Pepsi, coffee, and two Dr. Peppers?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay..." the total popped up on a small machine, and they paid. Once they saw how many drinks there really was, the man saw their looks, and asked, "Umm...would you like someone to help you?"

"Oh, that would be great. Please," Hikari grabbed the popcorn and three of the drinks, stuffing the popcorn under her arm.

"Hey, Yasuyuki!"

"Yeah?" a voice from the back rang.

"Come help these people with their drinks!"

"Okay. Be right there!"

The man emerged from a side door, having brown hair and blue eyes. He seemed to be in his early twenties. His eyes widened at the sight of the drinks, "A lot of people?"

"Better believe it," they said.

Heihachi grabbed four, leaving Yasuyuki with the last four. "Lead the way," he said.

They walked back up the hill to the limo, and arrived quickly. They handed out the drinks, and Yasuyuki excused himself, running back to the stand. Then, the lights around the drive-in dimmed, and the six who had run off to walk came back swiftly as the screen lit up. Yukari pouted, "What's this?! Drinks, food?! And none for us?!"

"You missed it," Mannen happily took some of Takako's popcorn, "HAYATE PAID."

Goh snapped his fingers, "That would've been great to see."

They settled down in the seats, and the movie began.

_**About half-way through the movie...**_

___"No, Mitsuki! Save yourself!"_

_"No, I won't leave you, Takeo! I'm sticking with you till the end!"_

_"...Do as you wish, but I can't promise that I can save you if anything happens."_

_"I know what can happen. I'm prepared."_

Himeno's eyes watered, "Oh, that's sweet."

"I know..." the other girls nodded.

One the screen, two young adults were running for their lives, and they were momentarily locked in a room, SOMETHING chasing them. It was in the building, scratching at doors, sniffing, wanting to catch its prey's scent. Then, the two locked in a kiss by the opposite wall from the door. Then-

_**"ROOOOAAARRRR!!"**_

__Everyone jumped as the sweet scene became deadly again. The creature locked onto them, and was throwing itself against the door.

_"My love...this is your last chance."_

_"...No. It's my decision."_

_"Okay. Just know how much I love you, Mitsuki."_

_"And I you, Takeo."_

_**After the movie...**_

__"THAT WAS SO SWEET!" Naomi clapped with the other people in the drive-in.

"That was great!" Mawata agreed.

"Indeed," Mayune looked at the non-Awayuki family members, "Can we offer you all a ride home?"

"Are you sure?" Hikari asked.

"No problem. Just let me know your addresses." Tanaka said as the top went back on the limo.

"Okay."

They waited for the traffic to go by before they left. The group was chattering about parts in the movie, not really wanting the evening to end. They dropped Takako off first, since she was closest. She opened the door, and said, "Thanks a lot for letting me come along. I had fun today."

"No problem!" Himeno grinned. "We should do it again sometime!"

She smiled, "That would be nice."

Sasame suddenly got up, "Could...I walk you to your door?"

"...Sure."

As the door shut behind Sasame, the others all nodded, "It's about time."

At the door, Sasame was saying, "I...really would like to do something like that again with you, Takako."

"I enjoyed it thoroughly."

"...Me too. Umm...Takako?"

"Yes?"

Sasame turned a little red as they stood on the front porch, Takako looking at him a little cluelessly, "What is it?"

"I was wondering...if you would...like to...umm...go on a date...sometime, perhaps?"

She processed this, and Takako nodded with a sweet smile, "Sure. Just let me know when. Night."

"G-goodnight!"

Takako grinned and shut the door. Sasame made his way back to the car, and when he got in and shut the car door, his brothers patted him on the back, "Good job, man!"

"She's good for you!"

"Alright, go, Sasame!"

They rolled down the windows in the back as they were driving Haru home. Once they arrived at his house, Himeno walked up with him, he kissed her goodnight, and she returned it. Once he shut the door, she returned to her friends and brothers and sisters. The next stop was Yayoi's house. She bid everyone goodnight, and handed Himeno a piece of paper. She read it to herself, and was restrained by Hayate before she could go chasing her friend to her house. They took Yukari home next. They pulled up to her house, and you can just guess who walked her in. Right. Atsushi! (the twins hugged again before yelling at the other again) They stood there talking for a while before Heihachi yelled out the window for his brother to stop flirting since he wanted to get home. Atsushi glared at him, but the two eventually bid each other goonight. Then, they were going to Atsushi, Heihachi, and Hikari's house, Naomi going home with them again. As they pulled down their road, Hajime asked Naomi, "I know it's none of my business, but...why do you live with them so much?"

Naomi and Hikari halted in their conversation, and it got quiet in the car. Naomi slowly turned and told him, "My parents, brother, and sister don't live in this country. But, I moved here with a relative, but she's hardly ever home anymore. So, they offered to watch me when she wasn't here. And she's probably here only once or twice every other week."

"Ah..."

They pulled into their rather long driveway, which was surrounded by trees, and the three got out. They waved to them as Tanaka was figuring out how to back out. As the three walked inside, Hayate found himself staring after Hikari. Goh poked him in the shoulder, "Yo, Hayate...? Haaaayyyyyaaaaaatttttteeee??"

"Huh? What is it?"

"What're you staring at?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"A-at their house! It's odd to see a country house so close to the city!"

"Uh-huh..."

They dropped Michiko off, Goh walked her to her doorstep before almost being chased off by her father. She gave him an apologetic look as he walked back to the limo. Once he was inside, and they were safely away, Mannen patted his brother. "Tough luck, man. You gotta put up with a girl's father, one way or another."

Goh sighed depressingly as they turned for home.

**--**

**Ed: AL! WE DID IT! WE'RE FREEEE!!**

**Al: YES, WE ARE!!**

**EGP: Oh, well, bye-bye you two.**

**Ed: Eager to get rid of us, are you?**

**EGP: Maybe. Kratos and Zelos are both WAYY sexier than you.**

**Ed: D: NOT COOL.**

**Al: Well, read and review, please.**

**SWD: Okay...KRATOS AND ZELOS TIME!!**

**ET: OH, YEAH!!**

**(Kratos/Zelos from Tales of Symphonia pop in as Ed and Al run for their lives)**

**Kratos: Where are we?**

**SWD: Hehehehehe...Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter, since I wrote it in no time, and it's, like, exactly 35 pages in my document! YAY!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SWD: Wow...it took longer than normal to get this chapter out. Gomen nasai!**

**EGP: Take shorter next time!**

**SWD: (points at ET) But this chapter was HER idea!!**

**ET: I know nothing.**

**Kratos: ...Why are we here?**

**Zelos: Good question.**

**SWD: Say the disclaimer, Krats!**

**Kratos: Krats? No.**

**ET: Zelos, then!**

**Zelos: Well, I can't refuse a woman...SylphWindDancer, ElementalGuardianProtector, and Ethereal Thoughts own nothing of Pretear, or Tales of Symphonia, at that. We hope you enjoy!!**

**--**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**A few weeks later...**_

"HEY! Guess what?!" Himeno chirped to her usual crowd.

They scowled at her. She had far too much energy for eight o'clock in the morning. Naomi grudingly humored her. "What?"

She threw a vibrant smile to everyone as she announced, "We're going to have a Halloween party this weekend! On Saturday! And you're all invited!"

Hikari smirked. "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about."

"What kinda party is it?" Takako blearily asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We're going to make it a costume party." Himeno grinned. "So, you get a whole five days to decide on your outfits."

Yukari looked up at Himeno hopefully. "Himeno..."

Himeno sighed, "Yes, yes, I'll help everyone with their outfits. We'll also be having a contest on all the costumes of the night."

Hikari and Heihachi got a dangerous glint in their eyes. "Contest?"

"You're going down!" they shouted at each other.

Atsushi and Yukari sighed with some exasperation. "Some things never change."

"Speak for yourselves!" the twins retorted to the two, who flushed bright red.

"Okay, class! Let's get started!" Mr. Tenshi walked in, hyped up on coffee and a good, restful night for once.

--

Himeno critically eyed Michiko's outfit. She was wearing a light blue dress with a white sheer material over it. The dress was a spaghetti strap that went to her mid-thighs in a jagged hem. A pair of fairy wings were attached to the dress- filmy pale blue wings that sparkled in the light. Matching ballet shoes were on her feet and she had ribbons tied around her wrists. "A few more accessories and you'll be good to go."

Michiko smirked at Hikari and Yukari, who both sighed dramatically into their hands from behind their curtains.

"Who's next?" Himeno asked the fitting room curtains in front of her. Hikari and Yukari yelped and hid behind their curtains once again. Himeno scowled. "NO COSTUMES IF YOU DON'T COME OUT AND SHOW ME."

Hikari reluctantly slunk out from behind her curtain and presented her vampire outfit. It had a long, hooded black cape that flowed to the floor, her hair pulled up in a complicated bun, her layers sticking out from it. The cape covered her plain black long sleeved shirt that had small silver chains connected the sleeves down to the loops of her black and light gray flare jeans. The jeans hid part of her large black boots that were flat soled. She had a small set of fake vampire teeth, but with some...accessories she had put on them, they made it appear as though they were her real teeth.

Himeno nodded and called, "Next!"

Yukari stepped out, wearing a flowing white dress that had sheer white gauze over the silky material. It went down to her ankles, hugging to her torso. It was a spaghetti strap that was a slight v-cut and her hair spilled over her shoulders. On her back, extravagant feathery wings were attached to the dress. A white silk ribbon made a choker for her and there were several other ribbons tied into her hair. She wore gold accessories and flat, roman-like sandals.

Himeno nodded again as Hikari smirked, "I know someone who will love that."

Yukari turned red and hissed, "Shut up!"

Ignoring the two, Himeno turned to Naomi, who was in a full witch's outfit. She had the pointed hat, a long, flowing black cape, and a flowing, black bell-sleeved dress to her knees. It exposed her knee-high boots that she had opted to wear. All of the black she was wearing was offset by the tracings of silver across the top of it all, and she also had some mysterious paint on her face.

"Approved. Takako, your turn." Himeno turned to the last person in need of her money- er, advice.

Takako stepped out, wearing the classic Snow White outfit, but in different colors. The sleeves and the torso were a brilliant ruby red with gold embroidery and the skirt was a creamy color. Black ballet shoes were on her feet and her hair was held back with a ruby red headband. She gave a timid grin to everyone as she showed it to them. "Do you like it?"

The group nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! It's perfect for you!"

Himeno hit her palm with her fist. "Then, let's pay for all of this junk and go home. Since I'm doing this for you guys, you get to come help me finish putting up decorations before we get started with the party."

They all groaned good-naturedly, but helped her out anyways.

--

_As the group was preparing for the party...somewhere located in the house..._

"Wow, Michiko! Is it just me, or is it hot in here?!" Goh waved a hand at his face, wanting it to cool down.

"Are you kidding me?" Michiko blinked, "I'm chilly. Are you sick?" she stood and felt his forehead.

"I don't...feel sick. Where's Himeno? I need to know how to work the AC."

"She went out with everyone else to get the food and drinks. Kei and Mawata stayed behind for last minute decorations. Whoa. You are _really_ hot!" Michiko gaped, pointing out the sweat all over his face.

Goh went to the bathroom and took the face cloth, rubbing his face and neck down before shamelessly stripping his shirt. Michiko blushed and commented, "You sure don't care that there's a female present, do you?"

"Not really," he grinned evilly, and shook his head, not believing how hot he felt. He announced, "I'm going to take a cold shower or something. Maybe that'll cool me down."

Michiko nodded and left the bathroom, hearing the water run faintly. She went back to Himeno's room, which was down the hall, and sat in front of the mirror, wondering how to wear her hair, and what makeup she would put on. She nearly fell out of the chair when she heard Goh yell, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

She stood up and ran to the bathroom, knocking on the door, "Goh?! Are you okay in there?!"

The door cracked open, and Michiko was blasted with a heat wave. She blew the steam away and said, "Goh, I thought you were taking a _COLD _shower, not a blazing _HOT _one!"

"I did have it on the cold! I stepped in and it suddenly got really streamy, and I felt weird!" Goh protested, turning on the ceiling fan, throwing on his pants. "Okay, come in."

Michiko walked in the room, and it was even hotter. The steam flew around her, and she felt the still-running cold water. She winced, "Are you kidding? That water is freezing!"

Goh reached his hand in, and withdrew it quickly, waving his hand around, "That is freaking hot!"

Michiko opened her mouth to say something else, but Kei walked in, Mawata out in the hall. He frowned, "Is...everything okay?"

Goh pointed a finger at Kei, "KEI! YOU CAN FIGURE IT OUT! MICHI SAYS THAT THE WATER IS FREEZING COLD, BUT I FEEL REALLY HOT, AND I WAS GONNA TAKE A COLD SHOWER, BUT THAT WATER IS HOT!!"

Mawata suddenly shrieked, "KEI, YOUR HAIR IS ON FIRE!!"

"WHAT?! AHHHHHHHHH!!" Kei ran and stuck his burning head under the cold water, taking it a few seconds to extinguish. When he gave a sigh of relief, he noticed something...his hair...his head...it felt so much lighter...

He turned and saw Mawata, Michiko, and Goh staring at him with wide eyes. Michiko stuttered, "K-Kei...your ha-hair...it's..."

Then, she burst into hysterical laughter, toppling over. Goh snorted, but quickly covered it with a cough. Mawata continued to stare at him, then towards the floor, where the bundle of Kei's ponytail resided. The blonde teen began hyperventilating, then screamed dramatically, "NOOOOOOO!!"

--

"Hey, there!"

"Whoa!"

"Wow! They've really outdone themselves!"

"Impressive!"

"Dude! Check out that food!"

"Oh, my gawd- look at the guys!"

"My, my, they're much hotter than usual."

"Seriously!"

"Yo, Goh!"

"Hey, Li, my man! How's the party so far?"

Goh was shaking his friend's hand when Michiko made her appearance. He was completely stunned and couldn't answer to Li's reply. Li followed his friend's line of attention and guffawed, "Haha! You've got it bad, dude. Go on, say hi."

Li pushed Goh in Michiko's direction and mysteriously disappeared. Goh made it over to her without too much trouble. Michiko gave him an approving once-over. Goh had decided to dress up as a shirtless fire-dancer. He had the grass bands around his biceps, his knees, and his ankles. His hair had been left messier than usual and he wore a pair of plain black trunks with some grass fringe on them.

She nodded, "Not a bad choice, if I do say so myself," and gave him a warm smile, along with a laugh.

He stuttered something, then got out, "You look...absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks, handsome. Are you still really hot?"

"No. It just suddenly went away."

"Oh, really...?"

Meanwhile, all the other girls were looking for their guyfriends, attempting at picking them out from the crowd of people. Hikari found her brothers, Heihachi being dressed up as a zombie. It had a ripped gray outfit and torn shoes. He had deathly white paint on his face and mottled green sores springing up all over his face. Atsushi, on the other hand, was what he called a star warrior. He had on a black long-sleeved shirt and black waist-fitting jeans that were loose in the legs. He had on black boots and black fingerless gloves. There was a golden star on the right hand and he had a silver tube and a blue, slender wand with a golden star on the top of it tucked into the "utility belt" around his waist. Hikari growled at her twin, "I win this one."

"In your dreams," Heihachi hissed back.

"Two thousand yen says I win."

"You're on!"

The two shook hands, and were more anxious than ever to wait for the announcement of the awards. Atsushi and Yukari shook their heads sadly, and walked off to talk with each other.

"No, really, I promise! We did do that one time!" Atsushi protested.

"But it was on the internet, so how does it really count towards real life?" Yukari reasonably said. "I mean, who in their right mind would actually drive a car off of the Grand Canyon?"

"He did!"

The twins then scowled at their brother and friend before walking separate ways, wanting to find their other friends. Hikari then crashed into Hayate, who was an airline pilot, which had a dark blue cap set at a rakish angle, a white shirt with a dark blue tie and the golden wing lapel fastened onto his cap and breastpocket, and dark blue dress pants and shiny black shoes, and Naomi. Naomi squealed and ran up to Hikari, saying in one breath, "OhwowHika,didjaseethatguythat'sdresseduplikeSesshomaru?! Isawhim,didyouseehim?! Hewassexy,justlikeSesshy!! He'sasgoodasacosplayer!! C'mon,I'llshowya!"

Hayate sighed and rubbed his temples, obviously being ashamed for being seen with her when she was in her, quote, "Sexy man mode," end quote, and not really wanting to be there. Hikari attempted to struggle against her friend, and protested, "No, c'mon, leggo! I saw him already! You don't recognize him?"

"Trust me, I'd remember him if I met him before!"

"Think really hard...freshman year...at Hanshinn High School...competition...You were muttering to me that they should get off the field, and they ended up placing right beneath us..."

Naomi's eyes widened, "Are you serious...?" She paused, and picture the teen again in her mind, and her jaw dropped, "No way! That baritone player?!"

Hikari grinned evilly and nodded, showing her vampire teeth. Then, she went to patting Naomi, who was completely distraught, saying things like, "Didn't realize how hot he was..." and "Think he'll talk to me?" and "He's really sexy, though, innit he?"

"I'm staying outta this one," Hikari shook her head. "Actually...Hayate!"

He cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"Would you mind watching her for a minute? I'll be _right _back!"

Without even waiting for an answer, she slipped away and disappeared into the crowd. Hayate anime sweatdropped and looked down at Naomi. She glared up, "What?"

"Huh-? I didn't say anything..."

She narrowed her eyes, "But you look like you wanna say something..."

_Trust me, plenty... _he chuckled in his mind, but shook his head, "No. Not off the top of my head."

Naomi opened her mouth to retort something when her eyes expanded once again. She spotted Hikari coming back, grinning, leading a teen by his wrist. He had somewhat long hair that was dyed white, and colored contacts in his eyes, displaying yellow. On his forehead was a purple crescent moon done in paint. He had strange markings on the side of his face, also done in pain. He had on a white kimono, showered with different colors, and had a fluffy tail-like scarf (as Naomi would say)snaking across his left shoulder. He met Naomi's gaze and smiled friendly. Hikari released his wrist, and smirked, introducing the two, "Naomi, I'd like you to meet Kakeru. Kakeru, meet Naomi. She was admiring your costume. Sesshomaru from Inuyasha, am I right?"

"Pleasure to meet you, Naomi. Yes, it _is_ Sesshomaru. I'm surprised you knew that. Do you watch Inuyasha?" Kakeru engaged in conversation.

"Yes, as a matter of fact..." Naomi said after a moment's hesitation, "I absolutely love it. It's my most favorite show of all time."

Hayate and Hikari rolled their eyes and left the two alone. Then, even more odd, they ran into Takako talking with Sasame, who was dressed as..._prince suave_. It consisted of a white loose shirt with red embroidery along the high-necked collar, black breeches and black knee high boots. A dashing red cape went to the ground and he had a fake sword at his left hip. Takako caught sight of them, and smiled shyly, waving a hand their way, gesturing for them to come over. They did so, and Sasame gave his older brother a wide smile, "Enjoying the party, you two?"

Hayate scoffed as if to say, "Are you kidding?", but Hikari nodded and informed the two of her bet with her twin. They laughed and Takako commented, "You two never change, do you, Hika?"

"Normally, I'd take that as an insult," Hikari glared playfully, "But since it's the truth, I'll agree with you."

Takako beamed, "Good for that!"

Hikari talked with Takako as Sasame went into conversation with Hayate. The two girls eventually excused themselves and walked off towards the food table. They caught sight of the three youngest brothers grouped together, talking while stuffing their faces with food at the same time. Mannen was an eskimo, complete with the white, furry jacket, white pants, and furry white boots. Hajime, standing beside him, was the first to see the girls. He ran up to them, and inquired, "What do you think of my costume?"

The girls looked him over, Hajime obviously dressed as a werewolf. He had fake orangeish hair all over his arms, legs, and face. He also had a wolf-like snout put onto his nose and claws over his fingernails. He was walking around barefoot. They nodded approvingly, "It looks pretty good."

Shin walked up beside Mannen and smiled up at them, "How about mine?"

The two adored it. He may've been nine, but his outfit made him appear even younger. He was dressed up in a cowboy costume, having a bright blue long-sleeved shirt with denim jeans and chaps over the jeans. A brown hat sat on his head and a toy gun was nestled in the holster around his waist. He even had fake spurs on his brown boots. Hikari patted Shin's head, knocking the hat into his eyes. "It looks good, kid."

"Hey!" he protested, "I'm not a kid!"

Mannen chuckled, "Nine? Yeah, you're a kid."

As she brushed by him, Hikari bopped Mannen, "You're still a kid, too!"

The eskimo growled something after her, but she didn't catch it. She glanced at the different types of food, having a hard time decided what she wanted.

_**Meanwhile...**_

__"...and so, what you have to do to fix it is-"

Atsushi was interrupted in his discussion with Yukari when there was a thud and scattered shouts. He stood, Yukari beside him, seeing the crowd forming a circle, people looking at someone. Himeno, Mawata, and Mayune were seen running through the crowd. Himeno was calling, "Hey, what's wrong-?!" but caught sight of the person in the middle. She blinked in confusion before sighing.

A random man called, "Hey! Lemme guess! Spy Kids!"

Kei was seen standing, and he fixed his bow tie. He glared at the man who said it, and shut his eyes in pride, "Actually, it's Bond. James Bond."

Yukari laughed from afar, "Are you serious? Kei as James Bond?"

"Well, I think he DID drop from the ceiling..." Atsushi pointed out slowly, "He COULD pull it off..."

Yukari looked upward at the ceiling. She frowned, "How can he fall from that high without hurting himself?"

"Good question," Atsushi acquiesced.

"WAIT A FREAKING MINUTE!!" Hikari's voice was heard echoing through the hall, "KEI, WHY IS YOUR HAIR SHORT?!"

There was an evil cackled from Michiko and an innocent shout from Goh that wasn't understood.

"SHUT UP, HIKARI!!" Kei bellowed.

"Aaaannnnyyywwaaayyyssss..." and Atsushi returned to the conversation where he left off.

Himeno was down scolding Kei lightly, "Kei, you could've acidentally hit someone!"

"I was watching where I was going," he objected.

"Just make sure to be a little more careful next time, okay?"

He looked at her and nodded hesitantly, giving in. He knew she was right, one way or another.

"So..."

He gave her a questionable look.

"What DID happen to your hair?"

Shin then ran up behind Kei and tapped him on the back. Kei turned and looked down at his youngest brother, "Huh? What is it, Shin?"

Shin gave him an innocent grin and pointed at the ceiling, "COULD YOU TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT?!"

Kei stared at him before pushing him back in the direction of Mannen and Hajime, "I don't think so."

Once he turned his back, there was another tap, and Hajime stood there instead. Kei's eyebrow twitched, _"What?"_

Hajime displayed puppy dog eyes and inquired, "WHY NOT?!"

Kei pushed him away, _"Because."_

When he faced Himeno again, she was attempting to not burst out in extremely loud laughter. There was another tap, and Kei turned, seeing Mannen, the eldest looking as though his top was about to blow. _**"WHAT?"**_

"C'MON, KEI! DON'T BE STINGY!! TEACH US!!"

Kei dispatched the thought of dropping the three from a high place and seeing how they would take it. Instead, he gave Mannen the silent treatment. Mannen scoffed, "Man, you are SOOO childish sometimes! Whatever," he turned to Hajime and Shin, who approached once more, "let's go!"

"Yeah!"

"But Mannen..." Hajime pouted playfully, "Now we can't call Kei PONYTAIL ANYMORE..."

...And the three ran off.

Kei buried his face in his hands and Himeno patted him out of sympathy. There was another tap on Kei's back, and he swung around, growling, _**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"**_

__Michiko punched him in the stomach, Goh standing behind her, blinking in confusion. Kei doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach. Michiko hissed, "Better watch it next time, Kei!" and stomped off, muttered, "Ha! Serves him right, too!"

After a while of talking with some of the other guests, the main party group met over by all the couches and chairs and collasped in them. Hikari looked over at Naomi, who sat beside her, "So...how'd it go with Kakeru?"

She gave her best friend a grin filled with mischief, "Oh, WONDERFUL. Youwannaknowsomething-?!"

"Tell me later, please," Hikari begged, shutting her eyes.

Himeno taunted from across the two, "Oh, is it too much for the - what do you call yourself? - Hawk Demon?"

Hikari sent her a death glare, grumbling, "If looks could kill..."

"Hawk Demon?" Hayate and Goh echoed.

"Inuyasha stuff again. Better not to get involved," Heihachi waved it off.

During this time, Atsushi and Yukari were still talking with each other, and Hikari caught one word: space. She groaned, "Oh, please, Atsushi, not again...!"

He glared, "Hey, what's wrong with it?!"

"Nothing, only that you've told it to pretty much EVERYONE THAT'S ALIVE!"

Heihachi nodded, "Hate to say it, but I agree with Hika this time."

Sasame cocked his head, "What're you all talking about?"

Atsushi beamed, Yukari laughed, and Naomi, Himeno, Hikari, and Heihachi all groaned. Atsushi cleared his throat and began talking, "Well...you see, ever since I was young, I've had a slight interest in space."

"Slight...?" the twins muttered under their breath.

Ignoring them, Atsushi continued, "And so, I shall give you my lecture-"

Hayate shook his head, "No, that's okay."

"No. I insist. It may come in handy someday. And besides," he looked at The four who were grumbling to themselves, "it's a NEW lecture."

"Oh, doi," Naomi pouted.

"Space is generally thought of of being of three dimentions: length, width, and height. You can move in all of these: North and south, east and west, and up and down. Time can be thought of as a fourth dimension, slightly separate to those of space but with many of the same ideas. You can go forward in time, or backward in time, and similar to moving, you can go at different speeds. The difference with time is that our universe tends to maintain a constant flow of time. Relativity shows that as you approach the speed of light, time is warped in various ways. So it is not a fixed rate, but one that this universe tends to follow.

"Different universes - yes, there are multiple parallel universes - also have these four dimensions, but these universes may have a different direction of time movement. Our universe goes forward in time, but to our perspective, it would appear as if others go in the reverse direction or at different speeds. They are positioned so that the entire universe is at an equilibrium of time.

"If one such as me were to decide to alter time and had the magical power to do so, then there are various things that could be done. First of all, it would be of no use to slow down or speed up the entire universe at once, for it would also slow down our perspectives; in the end, it wouldn't look as if anything had changed. One would have to change the time of a specific group; say you wanted to slow down time for yourself. You would have to instead speed up your own time, which would make it appear as if everything else slowed down. Time is all about perspectives. If you reverse the time for yourself, then it would look as if the rest of the world suddenly changed direction. But this is far more complicated, since the only way you would do that is if you knew it already, or if you didn't see yourself before. It's a complicated subject. Basically, you can't go back in time and change anything that happened. You only think you can, and so you do and therefore complete an event that you had already done and were therefore destined to do. Nature naturally prevents paradoxes from happening, so you don't even have to worry about that. It gets rid of free will in place of it, even though you still feel like you have it.

"But yeah, that's the basic theory of time. If you're going to fight as a Time Knight or something like that, if it was real, your main ability would be to be able to make the rest of the world appear to go in slow motion so that you have better reaction times. The "ultimate weapon" of sorts is called Time's Arrow. Basically, it's a bow and arrow that flies at whatever speed you want it to, even going backwards. Because time is only another dimension, you can travel along it just as you can the three of space. Not to mention it looks cool, it has an hourglass at the tip instead of feathers.

"So that's basically it. Any questions?" Atsushi looked around at all the baffled faces.

Hikari was the first to find her voice, "What the hell was that?!"

"I agree..." Naomi blinked.

"How do figure this stuff out?" Takako awed.

"Well, you see-"

Heihachi shook his hands, along with his head, "NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! BETTER NOT TO ASK!! DON'T ASK!! HE'LL GO ON FOREVER LIKE THIS!!"

Atsushi threw a dangerous look at his younger brother. Yukari nodded, "Well, he's right, you know."

He deflated and Himeno glanced at her watch, "Wow! Is it that time already?!"

Mawata checked her watch as well, "Oh, my! We need to hurry and make the announcements!"

"What announcements-? Oh, the awards?" Michiko guessed.

Haru randomly appeared, "Oh, Himeno-! There you are! You need to help with the awards-!"

"Yeah, and if we don't hurry-!" Mayune dragged her two sisters off, leaving the others sitting on the couch, Haru joining them.

Hikari glanced at her twin, "Remember, we shook on it."

"Remember," he returned, "you're gonna lose."

"Dream on."

Yukari and Atsushi laughed randomly at this comment.

"What? What's up?" Kei looked at the two.

"Oh, nothing much. Atsushi's nickname for as long as I can remember has been Yume, or Dream." Yukari explained.

The brothers stared back in confusion, not really getting what was so funny about that.

Then, a voice - Himeno's - cut through all the noise from the crowd of people, "Good evening! As many of you know, at a costume party such as this-"

Hikari and Heihachi muttered along with her, their words matching up, "-we have to give out awards. As some of you may not know, we give out many different awards based on your costume, such as Most Realistic, Most Unique, and so on."

"Wow. How many costume parties has she given?" Mannen blinked, "For you two to memorize it?"

"Enough," was their simple answer.

"But if they give out different awards, how can you tell who's is the better one?" Sasame inquired.

"You get prize money to go with it. Whoever gets the most wins," Naomi clarified, "But of course, there's always the chance of getting Best of the Night. The one they find most suiting. Which should be Kakeru!"

The others all stared at her dumbly.

Himeno continued on with the speech, the twins' muttering matching in complete time with hers. Until...

"We have a new event this year!"

Heihachi frowned as Himeno had changed what she said, but Hikari grinned evilly, and she, Naomi, Yukari, Takako, and Haru randomly disappeared. Then, Hikari stuck her head back through the crowd and threw an evil, yet playful glare to Hayate, and said, "Do not laugh at the color guard's routines or warm-ups. The members of the team have rifles and they know how to use them, or not, but they're learning!" and she grabbed Heihachi's hand, dragging him along behind her, vanishing, before Yukari appeared and waved Atsushi to come with them. He stood, and followed.

Hayate blinked, "What the hell was that for?"

"It sounded like a warning to me," Sasame pointed out.

"Kei...ever gonna tell us what happened with your hair?" Shin beamed at him with innocence.

"...NO."

Michiko raised her hand, "Goh, Mawata, and I can tell you! Once everyone's here again!"

Kei sent a death glare toward the girl, who took no notice. Then, the hall was suddenly filled with the familiar sweet music of a clarinet, tenor sax, trumpet, flute, and the low voice of a bari saxophone. There was also the soft thud of a bass drum and keys of a piano singing softly. They looked up, and on the balcony above them were the seven that randomly vanished. Mr. Fuji (Hayate twitched) was conducting the slowly, the seven playing a slow waltz-like piece of music. A woman laughed and took the wrist of her date, and the two began to dance slowly, in time with the music. Others followed their lead, but momentarily, the large main group remained on the couches. Michiko nodded slowly, "I recognize that...They got together and wrote that song for occasions like this. It's actually really good."

"Actually?" Mannen gawked, "I hate to admit it, but they're really good."

The music played on for a while before Goh finally cleared his throat and offered a hand to Michiko, "May I have this dance?"

Michiko smiled and accepted his hand, "You may."

The two walked off and joined the other dancers. Mannen grinned, "Too bad Takako's up there, right, Sasame?"

Prince suave sent a death glare to the eskimo, who hid in his hood.

Once the music finally ended, Goh, Michiko, and the other seven that went up to the balcony, joined the others back on the couches, except Mawata, Mayune, and Himeno. Mayune took the mic, "We would like to thank our musicians who agreed to come and play for us! Atsushi, Heihachi, and Hikari Kawasaki, Yukari Fujishima, Naomi Hitomi, Takako Souchi, and Hatsuharu Nikitou!"

There was loud applause, and the seven stood from their spots and bowed before taking back their seats.

"And we would also like to thank Mr. Kyou Fujibayashi for coming to conduct them!"

There was more applause as he bowed from his spot in the crowd.

Mayune handed to the microphone to Mawata, who announced, "We shall now determine our winners! We had judges walking throughout the crowd so that the judging could be fair. They may have talked to you, they may not have. When one of us three call your name, please come up and join us on stage..."

The crowd tensed.

"First off, for Best Cosplay...Kakeru Sazaki!"

Naomi cheered loudest as the Sesshomaru cosplayer accepted his trophy that was filled up with money, and took a spot behind the three sisters.

"Next, for Most Traditional...Naomi Hitomi!"

The girl dressed a witch ran up to Himeno, said something, accepted the trophy, and took a place next to Kakeru.

"For Best Fantasy, we have three people...Yukari Fujishima, Michiko Kiryu, and Hajime Awayuki!"

Surprised at what they won, the three walked up, taking trophies, money, and positions.

"Most Unique goes to...Mannen and Hayate Awayuki!"

And up went the eskimo and airline pilot, their brothers cheering them on.

"Most Imaginative goes to none other than Atsushi Kawasaki!"

Said teen walked up, bowed, and squeezed in beside Yukari.

"Cutest Couple..."

There were a few scattered chuckles as Himeno beamed, "Sasame Awayuki and Takako Souchi!"

Takako flushed bright red, as did Sasame beside her. Goh pushed them up toward the stage. Sasame smiled weakly at Takako, and took her hand. Takako shook her head, "I hate standing in front of crowds, I hate standing in front of crowds..."

"It's okay. I'm here," Sasame said soothingly.

Takako flushed, "You make a good prince suave."

They accepted their trophy, and quickly stood in the line of winners.

"Best Cultural goes to Goh Awayuki!"

Goh demanded, "What does that mean?" but gratefully took his gifts, standing by Michiko.

"Best Movie Character..."

"Spy Kid! Spy Kid!" the man from earlier yelled.

Hint scattered laughter.

"Kei Awayuki!"

James Bond walked up to stage, fixed his bow tie _again_, and glared at the man _again_, saying _once again_, "IT'S BOND. JAMES BOND."

"Most Realistic goes to..."

Hikari hissed lowly at her twin, "That's mine."

"It's totally mine. It's filled with money and is mine." Heihachi insisted.

"Hikari and Heihachi Kawasaki!"

They stood dumbfounded before stalking up to the three sisters. They glared somewhat at Himeno, who shook her head and laughed, "I didn't judge. Don't look at me."

"This isn't over," they threatened with a light tone in their voice before standing by James Bond.

"Let's move on to Most Plain! This goes to Misaki Jiryu!"

A girl all dressed in green with a hat the had leaves sprouting from it walked up, grinning, "I won something this year! Finally!"

"Most Mysterious belongs to Kosuke Hihara!"

No one moved.

Himeno repeated, "Kosuke Hihara...?"

Suddenly, much like Kei, a man dropped from a ceiling, wrapped in a black and red cape, black boots, and the like with a mask over his face. Obviously, he was Zorro. He nodded gratefully and accepted his prize.

"The Most Random belongs to Kikyo Juni!"

A woman wearing a black and white afro walked up in two feet tall disco shoes, and was wearing a jumpsuit. A child in the crowd cried, "Mommy! I'm scared of clowns!"

Kikyo scoffed and accepted the trophy and money.

Shin stood, lonely in the crowd. Everyone else had won something but him. Why couldn't he have won something...?

"Most Halloween-est goes to Azuma Kinoto!"

A tall man wearing nothing but a white sheet over his head with two eye holes punched out walked up, making 'ooohing' noises. The others in the crowd stared at him with dumb looks.

"Most Romantic Look is none other than Yayoi Takato!"

The others hadn't seen Yayoi at the party, and was shocked to see her there. She was wearing everything in pink and red with hearts scattered everywhere, and little heart pins on her beret, sleeves, and boots. She cackled wildly as she took the trophy.

"And last, but most certainly not least! Our top prize winner! Best of the Night goes to Shin Awayuki!!"

There were loud cheers and claps as the nine year old hesitantly walked up to get his giant trophy filled with money. Mayune kneeled down to match Shin's height, and asked, "Anything you wanna say, Shin?"

"Just one thing...Mannen...I beat you again."

((SEE CHAPTER 4 IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND.))

Mannen growled something, and Shin smiled innocently. Mayune stood back up, and announced that the party would run until 11:45, and for the guests to enjoy the rest of the party.

--

"So, Kei...we still need that story about your hair," Himeno pointed out as they were cleaning up the mess.

"First, where's Mrs. and Mr. Awayuki?" Yukari inquired.

"They had to go to a business party, and told us to throw this," Mawata informed.

Michiko raised her hand again, "Ooo! Ooohhhh, I wanna tell it! I wanna tell the story of Kei's hair!"

Goh shook his head, "You wouldn't be able to stop laughing."

"That's true, but I want to try."

"Go ahead, then," Hayate smirked somewhat.

"Okay, well...Goh comes into Himeno's room, where I was, and asked me if it was hot. I told him that it wasn't, and felt his forehead. He was extremely hot, right, with sweat and everything. He claimed that he wasn't sick, but went to go and take a shower..."

She began laughing then, and Goh recalled the rest of the story, not leaving one thing out. Once he finished, the others burst out laughing, some falling over. Kei's eyebrows twitched dangerously, "Hey, now...stop laughing..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"HEY...STOP...LAUGHING..."

"MAN!! I WISH I'D SEEN THAT! WAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

"SHUT UP!!" Kei roared, the lights suddenly flickering above. They cut off before randomly turning back on, flashing more brightly than before.

They suddenly stopped, and Mayune pondered, "I wonder if our wiring is shot..."

"We can call someone tomorrow to check it out," Himeno squinted up at the lights before just turning them off.

They all shrugged, found a spot on one of the couches or chairs, and fell asleep.

--

Hayate's eyes opened slowly. He wiped a little bit of sweat from his brow. He'd had that dream again...about his parents. He stood up and walked upstairs, fumbling around in the darkness. He walked out onto his balcony and sighed deeply. _Why do I keep having this dream lately? _he asked himself, _It's driving me crazy..._

The wind began to pick up, and it blew his hair all around. There was a soft creak from behind him, and he turned. Hikari rubbed her eyes sleepily, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just a...bad dream," Hayate turned back around.

"Nothing you can tell anyone?" Hikari walked up beside him.

"...Not at the moment."

There was a long stretch of silence. Hikari then commented, "It's windy out, isn't it?"

"...Yeah..." Hayate nodded in agreement. "I didn't wake you, did I? When I came out here?"

"Nah, I was already awake," Hikari shook her head. "I was...thinking."

They stood outside and conversed for a while, until they both became engulfed in fatigue. They walked back downstairs and went back to sleep.

**--**

**ET: Oh, I LOVE HOW YOU GOT RID OF KEI'S HAIR! **

**EGP: Kei's hair was cool! Why'd you do that?!**

**SWD: Four against one.**

**EGP: ...Four?**

**Kratos: Zelos, SWD, ET, and I against you.**

**EGP: TT.TT**

**Zelos: That was an awesome party. Sounds like the one they threw for Princess Hilda...except it wasn't costume...or contests...**

**SWD: Otherwise, it was EXACTLY the same, right?!**

**Zelos: Yep! X3**

**Kratos: ...Review, and the authoresses may feel generous to get a chapter out sooner. They hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Sorry for the delay!**

**EGP: There were a few ToS references in this chapter, huh?**

**Kratos: Great.**

**ET: Yeah, you should've updated sooner.**

**EGP: (hugs ET) PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU REALIZE IF YOU LEAVE ME, I'LL HAVE TO EMAIL YOU AND CALL YOU EVERY SINGLE DAY!**

**ET: NO! GET OFF OF ME!!**

**Zelos: ...Huh?**

**Me: She's going to a college...far, far away...**

**ET: It isn't THAT far!**

**Me: Far enough.**

**Kratos: Okay, SWD, ET, and EGP own nothing of Tales of Symphonia or Pretear. Enjoy the chapter below.**

_**Chapter 7**_

"Get up!" Hikari pounded her eldest brother with a pillow, "You always claim that you're the early bird, but you sure as crap ain't showing it!"

Atsushi grumbled something, his face down in his pillow.

"What was that?! Did you just call me an idiot?!"

He grumbled something else.

"GET UP!!"

"FINE!!" He roared, flying up, nearly hitting his sister in the process.

Heihachi mumbled from not so far away, "Why are you...so chipper...this morning...?"

"Well, one, because Naomi, Yukari, I, and the others are preparing to go to practice, since it's the Sunday before our competition!"

The two brothers hastened to get ready. Heihachi grumbled, "Dang, Mr. Fuji'll have a FIT if we're not there early...!"

"To be on time is to be early," Naomi and Yukari chorused, rushing out the door, "SEE YA THERE!"

"NOOO! WAIT ON US!!" The three siblings ran out the door, discovering that Haru and the band brothers had already left before them.

"Cheaters," Naomi scoffed.

--

_**In hell- er...IN PRACTICE...**_

"No, again!" Mr. Fuji roared, "We have to kick the other schools' butts! Tubas, you moved out of line! Clarinets, a little flat-!"

"Are not," Hikari huffed as she fixed the problem, anyway.

"-trumpets, blow a _little _softer, not meaning a _little louder-!"_

The trumpets grumbled.

"-and strings, play a little louder so we get your voice heard more! Alright, let's go again!" Mr. Fuji sat in a director's chair, with the name Kyou written across the back. He grinned evilly, put sunglasses on, and yelled into the megaphone, "ACTION!"

Dae sighed as the sections grumbled, but moved back to their beginning spots. Dae raised his hands and brought them to attention, and he counted off, waving his arms in 2/4 movements, the band beginning their song. It was jumpy, making you want to tap your toe. After a few seconds of standing there, the band moved around, their shadows forming diamonds across others' shadows as they moved. The colorguard went through, waving cyan blue(1) flags that were extremely large.

Afterwards, Mr. Fuji would occasionally stop them, and fix something, telling them that they'd better remember what he'd told them when they got back to it, since they were going to run through the show as many times as it took until it was as wonderful as could be.

Kei collasped as soon as the director said they could go home, "How...long was he...planning on keeping...us here?"

"Forever, if he could," Yukari winced.

Atsushi offered, "Why don't we go to our house for the afternoon? Our parents are gone for a week or two on a business trip. They had to go to America for something."

"Sure, if it's not too much trouble," Michiko popped up, leaving her colorguard group, smiling innocently.

"Nah," Heihachi shook his head.

Hikari grinned nervously, "Yeah, but don't expect the house to be clean."

Naomi shook her head "Messy all the time."

"Not Atsushi's room," Yukari defended.

"Only you would know," Himeno, Hikari, and Heihachi cackled, Yukari flushing tremendously.

Quickly changing the subject, Atsushi droaned, "Umm...well, you know, guys...pretty soon it'll be-"

The twins quickly caught on to what their brother was about to say, and they rushed to cover his mouth, "DON'T TELL THEM ABOUT THAT! THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW!! REMEMBER LAST YEAR?!"

Yukari, Michiko, Naomi, and Himeno doubled over in laughter, clutching their stomachs, the brothers looking at them oddly. "Umm...what?"

"NOTHING!!" Hikari and Heihachi exclaimed.

Yukari raised her hand, "I wanna tell! Oooohhhhh, lemme tell! You see, for Hika and Heihachi's birthday last year-"

_"NOOO!" _screamed the two.

Yukari nodded, "You're right. We need to tell it at the house. ONWARD!"

Hikari and Heihachi slapped their foreheads, the group turning back to the house to get Shin, Hajime, Mawata, and Mayune.

--

"Now...what is this all about?" Kei frowned.

Yukari grinned and began, "Okay, well...

"Last year, when the twins turned sixteen, they had a big party. They had a bonfire. Their dad couldn't get it lit, okay? So, what he did was pour gasoline on the four corners, seeing as it was a big stack in a square pit, then he put the rest in the middle. He lit a napkin, threw it in the first corner, and it spread to the second, third, fourth, and WHOOSH!" She made gestures to emphasize. "And when the whole thing caught, it made a freaking MUSHROOM CLOUD!!"

Shin stared, wide-eyed, "...REALLY?"

"That's not the best thing. These three," Himeno pointed at Atsushi, Hikari, and Heihachi, who grinned innocently, "helped their dad make SPARKLER BOMBS. It's where you take maybe fifty to a hundred sparklers, strap them together tightly using duct tape, and stick one up in the middle with a long fuse. So, they made maybe five of them, and..."

"They threw them in the fire," Michiko and Naomi grinned evilly, "Blew up like a roman candle."

"Bigger," Hikari protested, crossing her arms.

Heihachi proudly announced, "And we got the whole fire department over."

"Did you not get in trouble?" Goh asked.

"Nope," chorused all the ones who had been at the said event.

"And as you were saying earlier, Atsushi?" Sasame revived the subject.

"We were going to celebrate their birthday early this year with Dance, Dance Revolution, a pinata, and-"

"NO. The last event is a surprise," demanded Michiko, "Fun. I promise."

--

"And this is to celebrate their birthday early?!" Hajime inquired over the blasting music and insults from DDR.

Atsushi nodded, watching Yukari and Hikari scream at each other while dancing off.

"YOU CHEATER!" (Hikari)

"SHUT UP! HOW DO YOU CHEAT IN THIS GAME?!" (Yukari)

"I DUNNO, BUT YOU'RE FIGURING OUT HOW TO!!"

"LIAR! AT LEAST I DON'T PLAY IT FOR FIVE HOURS STRAIGHT AGAINST MY COUSINS!"

"C'MON! I KNOW YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!" The tv screamed at them.

"SHUT UP!!" they both yelled at the non-living object.

"Competitive, aren't they?!" shouted Mannen.

"I play winner!" Naomi announced.

"PLAYER 2 WINS!"

The music quieted, and Hikari began shouting that the machine was rigged as Yukari boasted at her friend who lost. Then, Hikari hissed, "This is payback for the word game, innit?"

Naomi ran up to where Hikari was and pushed her best friend off, "My turn!"

Just as they were about to start, there was a random knock on the door. Atsushi ran to answer it. He opened the door to see Kakaru looking around, seeming somewhat confused. Naomi saw him from her spot and called, "Kakeru?! What are you doing here?"

"Umm...Mr. Fuji sent me here...I was passing by the band field and he recognized me from the party. And...this is for you from him, Naomi."

Naomi looked at his outstretched hand, which held a note. Kakeru walked inside and handed it to her. She scoffed after reading it, "That old geezer."

Hikari took it and read it out loud, "_'I sent this kid to you because I have an idea what you're gonna do for Hika and Hachi.'_"

"HACHI?!" Heihachi grumbled.

"How could he know?" Mayune chuckled, ignoring Heihachi.

Hikari grinned and finished the note, "_'Just remember: I am the band director. I know all.'_"

The band geeks sighed, knowing that line all too well. "Well, now that you're here, you wanna stay? We're having a DDR showdown," Hikari grinned.

Kakeru grinned, "DDR? Bring it on."

...

Half of the group at the house (people of your choice) cheered, chanting, "SA-SA-ME! SA-SA-ME!"

The other half growled, "NO! KA-KE-RU! KA-KE-RU!"

The two said teens were on their dance mats, stomping furiously at the horridly fast song. They began sweating, the song seeming to last forever. Their scores were close, the group behind them screaming and yelling louder than the tv. Finally, the screen blanked out. The group behind the two held their breath before Sasame's half of the group cheered loudly, "YEAH! BY A WHOLE FREAKING 40 POINTS! YES!!"

"Even though that's hardly anything," Naomi muttered, obviously having been on Kakeru's half.

"Sasame gets to go first now!" Michiko whooped.

"First for...what?" Sasame asked nervously.

"PINATA!!"

And so it was, Sasame was blind folded, and was handed a stick, which he began swinging dangerously at the turtle pinata ("The turtle is the one with the most candy!" decided Naomi).

After maybe two minutes of swinging, he finally slapped the turtle in the face, causing hardly any damage. He took off his blindfold and chuckled, "That was bad, wasn't it?"

"Horrible. Hayate! You're next!" Hikari nodded, holding out the blindfold.

Hayate stared at it, then at her, as if it say, the hell I will.

"Shouldn't it be Kakeru, since he's runner-up?" Mawata asked.

"Yeah, but barey knowing him, he'd probably break it, and everyone else here has got a sense of humor and fun! So, Hayate's going next!"

"No," Hayate randomly left the room, the girls pouting behind him about how much of a party pooper he was.

The percussionist walked outside to the backyard, where he spotted someone underneath the trees. Atsushi. And he was...swinging a sword? The teen had a deadly and determind look on his face, swinging the sword at imaginary foes. If he saw Hayate, he payed no mind. Hayate finally spoke up, utter confusion on his face, "Atsushi? What are you doing?"

Atsushi looked up at him, his face saying that he was almost ready to tear him apart.

"Training."

...And he went back to work.

"Training? For what?"

He didn't receive the honor of an answer. He scoffed, "Fine," and went back inside, only to find that Goh had completely destroyed the turtle, and _everyone_, even these almost-out-of-high-school-teens, were on the ground, collecting candy. They saw Hayate come back in and waved innocently. Kei offered a piece to him without getting up, but Hayate didn't take it. Mannen did.

Once everyone stashed away their candy in safe places, Yukari grinned evilly, "TIME FOR THE LAST EVENT."

"Where'd Atsushi go?" Haru blinked.

"Where'd you come from?" Kakeru frowned.

"I've been here the whole chapter. Just not a whole lot of mentioning..."

"Ah..."

"Umm, Atsushi's outside-" Hayate began, but was interrupted by Yukari calling, "ATSUSHI! C'MON! WE NEED TO GET THE LAST EVENT STARTED!"

"Coming!" came his voice from outside.

"Oh, there he is," Mayune smirked, nodding.

Hikari and Heihachi then took this oppertunity to vanish, seeing as they were in the back of the group. Hikari grabbed a set of keys, and took two off. She and her brother ran to a shed that was outside, and they unlocked it. Once they were inside, they turned on the light. Heihachi cackled, "This won't end well."

"Nope," his twin agreed.

"Hey, now Hika and Hachi are gone!" Hajime observed.

"Oh, they're here...somewhere," Naomi nodded knowingly.

_**VROOM- BOOOM!**_

"AGH! DAMMIT, HIKA! HOW MANY TIMES MUST YOU TRY AND KILL ME?!"

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT! YOU KNOW THIS THING BACKFIRES LIKE A GUN!(2)"

"MY FOOT WAS RIGHT THERE!"

"WELL, I'M SORRY! SHOULDN'T YOU BE GETTING THE OTHER ONE OUT, ANYWAY?!"

_"MY FOOT WAS RIGHT THERE!"_

"GOOOO AND GET THE OOOOTHER OOONE!"

"FINE!"

"...What was that all about?" Shin inquired, finding his voice first.

"Oh, this is a normal day in the Kawasaki household," Atsushi informed. "But anyway! Come outside, where our last event awaits."

The group moved out to the twenty acre backyard and saw Hikari giving a thumbs up, sitting on top of a large 360cc fourwheeler. It had bars on the front and back, and could probably carry a maxiumum of seven or eight people. The only odd thing was...there was a long piece of thick rope attached to the back bars. And connected to that rope at the other end was...

AN ORANGE SLED. BIG ENOUGH FOR THREE PEOPLE.

Goh blinked, "Umm...I'm sorry...WHAT ARE WE DOING?"

Then, Heihachi emerged from the shed on top of a red fourwheeler, built the same way as the blue one, a green sled attached. "Easy. We drive, you ride. In those," Heihachi smirked.

"HOW?! There's nothing to hold on to!" Mannen exclaimed.

"The rope or another person. Not that bad. You've yet to learn about the entertainment level of the twins," Haru said, then muttered to himself, "Although, there was that one time Hika pulled me and threw me into the river..."

"Who wants to go first?" Hikari pondered, wondering who her first victims would be.

"I suppose we should show 'em how it's done!" Naomi beamed, tugging Kakeru with her to Hikari's sled, the baritone player protesting slightly.

"Awright, hang on!" Hikari warned before pressing on the gas slowly and Kakeru prepared to hang onto the rope for dear life. Then, after they were maybe ten feet away, Hikari let loose. She cackled wildly as they began flying over small hills, sending the ones in the sled in the air, barely managing to stay in. Then, Hikari began doing donuts, Kakeru screaming at the top of his lungs, Naomi demanding that she go through "the trail".

As they suddenly disappeared into the woods nearby, they heard Hikari and Naomi scream, "YAAAAA-HOOOOOO!! THIS IS FREAKING AWESOOOOOOMMMME!"

"HOW DOOO YOU STOP THIS THING?!" came Kakeru.

The others stood in a line, blinking in fear and confusion as they finally came out from the woods and halted right in front of them, Hikari slamming on the brakes and turning the ATV just right so that the two in the sled were right beside her. She cut off the engine and smiled innocently, "Next?"

"Six at a time," Heihachi reminded quietly.

Kakeru's hair was spiked up somewhat from the wind, and he got off of the sled and began hugging the ground, "Oh, that was so scary...but so fun...but so scary...gah..."

Naomi stood up and crowed, "Watch this!" as Hikari turned off the engine and began driving a little slower than what she had been doing, Naomi balancing on the sled like a surfboard. As they were about to pass over a broad, wooden, man-made bridge over the broad river, Naomi snapped, "DON'T DO IT! DON'T YOU DARE!"

Hikari passed over the bridge and stepped on the gas, turning donuts, sending Naomi into the deep river professionally. The teen came up, spluttering, "You could've killed me!"

"I know what I'm doing," Hikari grinned, leaning down to offer Naomi a hand.

"Let's do that again!" Naomi demanded, her eyes wide.

"We DO have that happy little tire swing..." Hikari pointed out, pointing farther down the river. "At the lake."

Heihachi yelled, "C'MON! WE HAVE MORE PEOPLE TO GIVE RIDES TO! BESIDES, NAOMI! YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY!"

"What?!"

"THAT REDNECK JOKE! YOU MIGHT BE A REDNECK IF YOUR LAST WORDS ARE: "HEY Y'ALL, WATCH THIS!" "

"DO I LOOK LIKE A REDNECK TO YOU?!"

"You're turning into one," Himeno and Hikari pointed out, as the two returned to the group.

Goh bravely spoke up, "I guess I'll try next. -With Hachi."

"Are you ALL gonna start calling me that now...?" Heihachi murmured, pouting.

"I'll go with Goh," Michiko followed him.

"Hate to say it, but..." Mannen looked at his two younger brothers, "We're riding with Hika!"

Naomi shook her head, sending water flying at the others who were standing in line, causing them to sputter and protest.

Long story short, this is how it went.

"FASTER, FASTER!!" (Hajime)

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! ANY FASTER AND SHE'LL SEND US TO OUR DEATHS!" (Mannen)

"FASTER, FASTER!" (Shin)

"OH, CRAAAAAAAP!!" (Mannen)

"BE LIKE YOUR SISTER, HACHI!" (Michiko)

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" (Heihachi)

"GAHHHH!" (Goh)

"YOU CAN HANDLE SURFBOARDING WITH SHARKS, YET YOU CAN'T TAKE A WILD RIDE ON A SLED ATTACHED TO A FOURWHEELER?!" (Heihachi)

"SHARKS!?" (Goh)

"YEAH, YOU DIDN'T SEE 'EM?!" (Michiko)

"NOOOO!" (Goh)

"Next?" (Heihachi and Hikari)

"NOW I KNOW WHY MOM ALWAYS TELLS YOU TO SLOW DOWN!" (Atsushi)

"DON'T BE SUCH A MOM, ATSUSHI!" (Hikari)

"YEAH, ATSUSHI! STEP ON IT!!" (Yukari)

"YOU GOT IT!" (Hikari)

"WHOOOOOOOOA!!" (Atsushi)

"YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE YOU HAVEN'T RIDDEN THESE BEFORE!" (Yukari)

"I HARDLY EVER DO, AND WHEN I DO, IDON'TGOTHISFAST!!" (Atsushi)

"BRING IT ON! PITCH US IN THE RIVER!" (Himeno)

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" (Haru)

"NO! WHY, YOU AFRAID TO GET WET?!" (Himeno)

"EVEN IF HE IS, HE'S GOIN' IN!!" (Heihachi)

_Splash!_

"Next?"

"I DON'T USUALLY DO STUFF LIKE THIS!" (Takako)

"YOU'LL BE FFFFIIIIINEEE- WHOOOOA!" (Sasame)

"HIKA, CAN YOU GO ANY FASTER?!" (Takako)

"YEAH! HANG ON!!" (Hikari)

"FOR SOME REASON, I DON'T THINK THAT WAS A QUESTION! IT WAS SARCASIM!!" (Sasame)

"OH, WELLLL!!" (Hikari)

"HHHHIIIIIIKKKKKKAAAAA!" (Takako/Sasame)

"EEEKKKKKKKKK!" (Mayune)

"LOOSEN UP MORE, MAYUNE!" (Mawata)

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU'VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE, EITHER!!" (Mayune)

"NO, BUT THAT'S WHY IT'S SOOO FUN!" (Mawata)

"HANG ON! WE'RE GONNA MAKE THE NUMBER EIGHT!!" (Heihachi)

"WHEEE!!" (Mawata)

"GAHHHHH!!" (Mayune)

"Next?"

"AHHHHH!!" (Kei)

"KEI, DON'T BE SUCH A GIRL!!" (Heihachi)

"I THINK I SHOULD FEEL INSULTED!" (Hikari)

"GAH-!" (Hayate)

"HAYATE?! YOU ALIVE BACK THERE?!" (Hikari)

"ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!!" (Hayate)

"YOU SHOULD HAVE MORE FUN LIKE THIS, YOU OLD MEN!" (Hikari)

"I AM NOT OLD!!" (Hayate/Kei)

As Heihachi and Hikari pulled to a stop beside each other in the small field on the other side of the river, Hikari looked at her twin, "Ready, Hachi?"

"Ready, Hika. Ready, Kei?"

"For what?"

"Ready, Hayate?"

"FOR WHAT?"

The two on the sleds leaned over so they could see and saw two ramps that led into the air over the river. And they looked like they might send the two flying. They began to attempt to get off, but the twins stepped on it, leaving the two no choice but to survive in the sleds. The group at the house ran over so they could see this wonderful view of their brothers and friends screaming for their life. Mannen pulled out a camera, "BLACKMAIL! YES! Kekekekeee...!"

The twins flew over the ramps at the same time, soaring through the air, seeming as if they were in slow-motion. Kei and Hayate held onto the rop with one hand and the sled with the other and began praying for a somewhat soft landing. Mannen snapped pictures so fast, you couldn't believe it, capturing every change of look on his brothers' faces. At last, they landed on the other side, the two brothers landing, and the force was so hard, they were pitched from the sleds backwards into the river. Hikari and Heihachi slammed on the brakes and ran over to make sure the two were okay. They surfaced and spat out water. Kei looked like he was feeling himself over and over to make sure he was really alive, and Hayate looked like he was ready to murder someone. He jumped out of the water and started chasing after his driver, Hikari, and bellowed, "I'M GOING TO KILLLLL YOU!!"

"AHH! DON'T SOUND LIKE HEERO(3), HAYATE!"

"WHO?! EITHER WAY, I WILL KILL YOU!!"

Naomi grumbled to herself, "It's omae o korosu(4)...geez..."

--

Once everyone had gotten dried off (or in Hikari's case, tortured), Naomi announced, "That wasn't the end, you guys!"

"There's _more?"_ Hayate groaned, not being able to take much more.

"Yeah! See, I don't know why you guys wanted to dry off, since we're going swimming!"

"Swimming?" the seven brothers echoed.

"Yeah. You don't have to change into your swim trunks," Himeno held up a bag, "But we brought our bathing suits."

"We have a rather large lake, which feeds that river," Heihachi told them, "And it's got a really some big trees beside it, so we put up a few tire swings and a sky chair or two."

"Sky chair? What's that?" Shin inquired.

"It's a chair that you sit in that you tie to the branch of a tree. It makes you feel like you're flying. It's got a footrest, a cup holder, and armrests," Hikari beamed. "I think we have three of them. And two or three tireswings. So that way it's more fun to jump in the water."

"Let's go! That sounds like fun!" Hajime urged.

They all followed the residents of the house to the said lake, which was indeed rather large. It was in a field, but trees outlined parts of the lake. The sun beat down hard, though the air was a little cool for the approaching winter. Tired of standing around, Michiko pumped a fist. "Okay, who's ready to go?!"

Mannen, Hajime, and Shin ran to the nearest tires swings and threw themselves in.

"No fair! I wanted to go first!" Michiko ran in after them, Goh following her, and everyone else following suit.

Soon, they were all in the water, splashing each other. They heard a bark, followed by another splash. They all turned to where the splash happened and saw a golden lab and black and white border collie swimming in the water, obviously happy. Hikari guided the two to shore and grinned, "I was wondering where you guys were!"

"Who's are they?" Hayate inquired.

"They're ours. This is Aurea," she gestured to the lab, then to the collie, "and this is Audrey. Both girls."

"Never would have guessed," Kakeru said sarcastically, but was punished by quickly being pushed underwater by Naomi. The teen cheered, "Okay! Now, as Lloyd would say: let's play today until we get all wrinkled(5)!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Hikari grinned, laughing at the other's clueless looks except for Yukari's. She just sighed, "Why me?"

**Me: Bwhahahahaa!**

**Kratos: Quite the laugh.**

**Me: I like this chapter. So?**

**EGP: TOS REFERENCES! YAY!**

**ET: Why do I have to be the only other one that knows that they're talking about when they make TOS REFERENCES?!**

**Zelos: You just got bad luck, babe.**

**ET: ...**

**EGP: Please review! Pretty pretty please!**

_**(1) Just had to put cyan. Our person who is actually Atsushi is cyan-obsessed, so, here you go, Yume-nii!**_

_**(2) Hmm...how to put it? Well, my fourwheeler is like the blue one, is it's rather old. '89, methinks. And if it gets gas buildup, it backfires just like a gun and scares the crap out of the people who ride on it backwards, their feet by the exhaust pipe. Pure entertainment.**_

_**(3) Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing A/C. He's the suicidal guy, and is always threatening to kill someone. Still, you gotta love this guy...invincible...**_

_**(4) Omae o korosu is how you say "I'm gonna kill you" in Japanese.**_

_**(5) Lloyd Irving from Tales of Symphonia when he's at the beach with a girl he likes. She'd never played in the ocean, so Lloyd said that he would teach her everything that he and his best friend did. He raised a fist and said "we'll play all day until we get wrinkled!" And Colette, the girl, raised another fist, saying, "Yes, sir!"**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I MISS YOU, ONEE-CHAN! And Nissy is sowwie that it took so long to get this up. I hit a wall.**

**ET: I miss you, too. And STOP HITTING WALLS.**

**EGP: (runs into side of fridge) WHEE! (bam, and repeat)**

**ET/Me: ...NOT LITERALLY.**

**EGP: It's a FRIDGE! :3 WHEE! (repeat)**

**Kratos/Zelos: ...They own nothing. See previous chapters.**

_**Chapter 8**_

_Monday..._

"It's looking fairly good!" yelled Mr. Fuji from his director's chair, "But we need to fix measures 97 to 132 up a little more! Again!"

_Later..._

"Gah!" Michiko sighed, rubbing her sore arms from practice, "At this rate, Sunday isn't coming fast enough! Make it come faster!"

One of their flute players nearby, whom they all called Chou, opened his cell phone and muttered, "Yeah, it's me again...yeah, thanks for turning the air on that day. But this time, someone would like you to make Sunday come faster...yes, it's Michi...yeah, I know she is. Tell me about it. Okay, thanks," and closed it.

Michiko got a tic in her eye, "Chou! You're sooo mean to meee!"

"It's because, dear, _I care for you," _he grinned sarcastically before running off.

"Chou! Get back here!" Michiko chased after him.

"Michi!! Wait! Get back here!" Yukari ran after her.

Naomi was about to go chasing after Yukari, but Hikari grabbed the tenor sax's collar before she did so. Naomi made a choking noise and demanded, "Hey, what's up?!"

"We're aren't playing 'follow the leader'," Hikari said, an edge in her voice, almost as if she were annoyed.

Naomi grumbled something before shrugging her shoulders. Michiko suddenly appeared behind them and tapped Hikari on the shoulder, "What's with you today? You seem so ill tempered."

"No, I'm just tired. I don't mean to seem ill..." Hikari rubbed her eyes and sighed deeply.

Atsushi grinned and said in sing-song, "Then I guess SOMEONE'S going to bed early tonighhhht..."

The eldest brother of the Kawasaki family found himself running for his life, fleeing the wrath of his only sister.

--

After they saved Atsushi from Hikari, they headed back to the Awayuki residence for a well-deserved rest. They instantly plopped down and looked at the giant grandfather clock that was ticking loudly. It only read 5:18. Hikari groaned, "And mannnn...it's my turn to cook dinner tonight."

"I bet that's a real adventure," Hayate snidely grinned.

Hikari glared daggers at him. Atsushi droaned, "Actually, it's not that bad. The homemade pizza has to be the best, though."

"The experiments, though..." Heihachi almost shuddered, "So many...stab it, polish with olive oil, stick it in oven for three minutes, take out, fix up with ingredients, so many minutes later, TA-DAAA! Then, she-"

Hikari covered his mouth, "Hachiii, don't give away ALL of my secrets on how to make it! It wouldn't be famous if you gave it awayyy!"

"It's famous?" Goh dumbly blinked.

Michiko cackled, "In her own little world."

"ACTUALLY...It is rather known among friends," Yukari tapped her chin in thought. Then, she nodded, agreeing with herself, "Yep."

Hajime looked over at the teen girl who uncovered her twins' mouth, "Could you make it for us sometime?"

"Yeah, sure. Sometime. Just maybe not tonight."

"How about before the big night of our competition?" Sasame suggested.

"Wasn't it supposed to be today?" Shin inquired, "Since someone said yesterday was the Sunday before...wouldn't that have made it today?"

Naomi shook her head, "What Hikari MEANT WAS...that it was the Sunday before, as in, a week before. It's next Sunday. It's usually on the weekend. More convinient."

The youngest brother nodded understandingly.

The group continued to talk among themselves quietly, but Hayate eventually excused himself from the conversations. He walked outside and into the backyard before finding a peaceful place to sit down against a tree. There wasn't even a whisp of wind. It was dreadfully quiet outside, and he could hear his heartbeat. It almost seemed to be thumping in his head. Hayate rubbed the sweat from his forehead before he even realized he was actually sweating. It was chilly outside, so why...? How...?

He then realized he was extremely hot. He took off the plain navy blue sweater he'd been wearing and felt much better. He leaned back and sighed lightly. He closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he'd fallen asleep.

**--Hayate's Dream--**

**It was nothing but darkness. There was a quiet howl of wind, but nothing else. He looked around, not positive what he was exactly looking for.**

_**A life form, **_**he told himself.**

**He cupped his hands around his mouth and hollered, "Is anyone here?!"**

**His voice didn't even echo. It was swallowed up by the darkness. Hayate's eyes narrowed. What was going on? Suddenly, there was a flash of golden light, and a male figure shadowed in the light. Hayate couldn't make out a face, but this man's voice was somewhat deep and mysterious.**

**"Adopted son of Kaoru...you've awakened, as well. That is three - no, four, now! It shall happen...it shall happen before Christmas. Your adopted father could not escape it. He has forgotten, and for that, he must be punished, if not him directly."**

**"Who are you?" Hayate growled, sheilding his eyes from the blinding light.**

**"All in time, Kaze-sama...all in time."**

_**Kaze-sa- wind master? What the heck?**_

**The man faded, returning Hayate into the darkness. He heard voices echoing around him.**

_**"Move out of the way, you four. If this thing goes, it'll land right on top of you all."**_

_**"Move!"**_

_**"MOTHER! FATHER!"**_

_**"NOOO!"**_

_**"PLEASE, DON'T!"**_

**Hayate's hands gripped into fists of fury. He wanted to burn this memory forever. He hated it. His scars burned. His anger engulfed him at times about this event. He saw another flash, and everything seemed gray. He saw his three brothers that had been with him that day gathered around his hospital bed. Sasame was bawling into Kei's shoulder, and Goh was quiet, yet worried for his twin. The doctor had just told them that Hayate had might not make it through. If he did, then he was a darn lucky kid. Goh finally collasped in the chair behind him. He placed a hand by his twin's side. "Please, brother...make it through this."**

**Kei murmured something in Sasame's ear, the child attempting to stop crying. The youngest present choked out, "Wh-what are we going t-to tell our brothers? Our younger bro-brothers?!"**

**Kei's glassy eyes narrowed, tears threatening to fall, "I don't know, Sasame."**

**Goh bit his lip when he thought of his three younger brothers at home, a one year old, a four year old, and a six year old, who would never truly remember their parents. He would have to try extra hard to hide it from Mannen. The kid wasn't just a dumb six year old. He could figure things out.**

**Hayate had woken, he knew, about two days later. He was a little confused, but quickly remembered everything that had happened.**

_**"MOM!! DAD!!"**_

**--End Hayate's Dream--**

Hayate brought his head forward and slammed it against the tree unconsciously, and that was what had woken him from his nightmare. He almost fell over and heard someone calling his name. He rubbed his head and grimaced. _That...hurt, _Hayate mused before standing and calling to the person that he was coming. Then, the dream came back to him. He remembered about it, and his fists clenched tightly. The wind began to blow fiercely around him.

--

When it was time for band on Tuesday afternoon, Naomi ran up to Mr. Fuji, giving him puppy dog eyes, "GRANDPA(1)!! YOU DIDN'T COME AND GET US THIS MORNING SO THAT WE COULD PRACTICE!!"

Mr. Fuji gave her a strange look as the others behind her stared at the scene. "...Do I know you?" And he turned to walk into his office.

Naomi changed her voice to a squeaky, little girls' voice, "Of course you know me! How could you forget such a cute and adorable face? Teehee!"

The office door slammed in her face. Everyone doubled over in laughter as Naomi frowned at the door before bringing out a paper clip and bending it out of shape. Hayate inquired, "And what are you going to do with that?"

"Hush! Don't distract me!" Naomi placed the paper clip in the lock of the knob to the band office.

Hikari ran over to the side of the office, where there was a window so you could see into the office. Mr. Fuji was at his desk, in his chair when he saw Hikari standing there. He mouthed, "What is she doing?"

Hikari made a funny gesture of unlocking a door and laughed as Mr. Fuji obviously cursed in his soundproof room, clearly making out a "OH DAMN."

Then, Naomi cackled evilly, withdrew her paper clips and flung the door open, "YOU SEE!? YOU CAN'T GET RID OF SUCH A CUTE FACE, GRANDPA!!"

"Get out your instrument! We need to play something!!" Mr. Fuji grabbed her by the shoulders, leading her to the others.

Yukari grinned, then declared, "Oh, oh! Guys, listen up!"

Everyone in the band room quit chattering and turned to the trumpet player, "I have an announcement! A new one to the Almighty Band Geek List!"

They all grabbed pencil and paper as Mr. Fuji slapped his face.

"Number (insert insanely large number here! Or...) 698! You know you're a band geek when...you spend so much time chasing after your band director, you know how to professionally pick his locks!"

Everyone began laughing all over again.

Mr. Fuji roared, "OKAY, OKAY, WE GET IT-!" But was interrupted as they all stood up and bellowed, "RESPECT THE ALMIGHTY BAND GEEK LIST! OBEY THE BAND GEEK LIST!"

Just to ruin the moment, Hikari flipped a switch on her metronome that was in her purse. She turned it up so that everyone could hear it clicking dangerously. One of the percussionists screamed, "OH MY GOD! BOMB!!" and dove behind the bass drum.

Mr. Fuji glared at Hikari, who innocently beamed, "Number 187! If having a metronome has gotten you into trouble!"

"I recall that's MY metronome!" the director held out his hand.

Hikari grabbed her purse and held it up to her protectively, "I'm...I'm not done with it..."

"Oh, whatever!" Mr. Fuji shrugged his shoulders, obviously giving up.

_**Keep in mind...some of these things happen daily...to pretty much everyone who is involved in this story. Be safe, and don't let the policeman catch you with a metronome.**_

The percussionist who dove behind the bass drum looked up, "WHO SAID THAT?"

One of the trumpet players, Daiki, screamed back at him with a wide-eyed expression, "WHO SAID WHAT?!"

"SOMEONE IS BLOGGING ABOUT OUR PERSONAL LIFE AT SCHOOL! OH MY GOD!!" And he then proceded the dramatic running in circles before a tuba player chucked a bottle of valve oil at him.

"No, no..." a clarinet player shook his head, "He's not crazy...I FEEL IT, TOO!!" and he joined the percussionist, Toro.

_**Yes, this is something that would happen at my middle school...even though in this story, it's high school...but you know...SOME THINGS NEVER CHANGE.**_

"THERE! THERE IT IS AGAIN! OHHHH MY GOSSSSH!" Daiki raised his hands to his mouth, "AHHH!" ...ANNNND he joined Toro and the clarinet player.

Until, Kyou Fujibayashi grabbed his bull horn and bellowed, "EVEN THOUGH WE ALL HEAR IT, SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE AND PUT YOUR INSTRUMENT UP TO IT! SIT DOWN!!"

The three in panic, running in circles, froze, crashing into each other, then stared at him. Mr. Fuji then shot a look at Hayate, who was closest. The percussionist understood, and took the BRAND NEW 60 DOLLAR BASS DRUM MALLET, STOOD BEHIND THE THREE, AND-

_**BOOOOOOM.**_

From the next room over, where the chorus resided, the teacher, Mrs. Coujinagi roared, "NOT AGAIN! KYOU, KEEP YOUR DRUM HITTER UNDER CONTROL!!"

Mr. Fuji grinned evilly, and Hayate hit the drum again, causing all the people in the chorus room to scream.

Hikari and Naomi pleaded, "CAN WE GET ON WITH THE STORY?!"

"Okay, okay, had to have that little bit of funnn..." Mr. Fuji sighed, and the others took their seats, starting the class. "Let's start off with Dance of the Jester..."

--

Hikari leaned against the wall of her house, staring up at the sky. She heard a familiar cry and saw a falcon soar overhead. It landed on a nearby tree branch and the teen let out a sigh.

_To be a bird...that'd be awesome. To fly...you could go anywhere, at any time...it'd be just so...wonderful._

_**"Five."**_

"Huh?" Hikari's eyes snapped open, "Who said- OH MY GOD!"

Hikari wasn't on the ground, where she had been seconds before! She was up in the sky...looking down on treetops, houses...and people?! She could feel the cool wind breezing through her hair, around her body, rustling her clothes. Only, when she looked around, she didn't have skin!

_FEATHERS?!_ She mentally screamed.

When she shut her eyes to tell herself whatever out-of-body-experience she was having WASN'T REAL, she felt the wind stop. She opened them again, and she was back against the house. Hikari wiped the sweat off her head and attempted at catching her breath. "What the hell...was that...?" she murmured to herself breathlessly.

"Nothing...it was nothing...a mini dream or something..."

_But why did it feel so real?_

"HIIIIIKAAAAA? ARE YOU EVER GONNA GO OUT AND GET STUFF FOR DINNNNER?" Heihachi suddenly appeared from the back door.

"What?! I cooked last night!" Hikari protested, acting like nothing happened.

"Yeah, but Atsushi is heading over to Yuka's for something or whatever. PLEEEASSSE?"

Hikari growled, "Yeah, but give me the money Mom and Dad left first."

"Sure!" the hungry twin ran inside, and quickly handed Hikari the money for food.

"You owe me dishes tonight," Hikari warned, turning to head off into town.

Heihachi made a face of digust, but moaned, "Okay, okay, I suppppose."

"Be back in a little bit."

"Right. I'm going over to Kosuke's for a little while. I may be back just in time for dinner."

"Okay."

Hikari trudged along the streets once she got into town. She didn't know why, but she felt so dizzy. Her body felt heavy, as if it wanted to fly again. _But that didn't happen, _she reminded herself, _It couldn't have._

As swiftly as possible, she left the store, a few bags of food. She grumbled to herself, "I should've made Hachi come along to carry this stuff..."

Suddenly, she felt something cold against her back, making her freeze in her steps.

--

Hayate collasped on the first floor couch, his arms tired, his ear drums ringing. The snare was ruthlessly loud. He needed to buy a mat to quiet it a little...His arms rushed up to his head, telling himself, "NO! TOO SOON! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A BAND GEEK ALREADY! NOO, DAMMIT!"

Goh walked downstairs, making funny faces with his lips, and directed at his brother, "You're done already?"

"Big time," Hayate scoffed.

_Ding-dong!_

"At this time of night?" Goh frowned, looking at the grandfather clock, which read 10:25.

Hayate went up and answered it, suddenly feeling a shaking female body against his. He looked down, startled, and saw that familiar hair of black and red. Hayate's hands grasped her shoulders and asked softly over her heavy cries, "Hikari? What is it? What happened?"

Hikari shook her head and continued crying, but managed to choke out, "I wa-was going to-to the store for fo-food, and...a ma-man...with a g-g-gun..."

Goh ran over to their side, "Are you okay, Hika?!"

She nodded, ever slowly, but murmured, "I fe-feel so d...dizzy..."

And she then collasped, Hayate catching her, yelling upstairs, "Everyone! Come quick!"

**Me: OKAY, I'M OUTTA HERE!**

**EGP/ET: YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE IT LIKE THAT?!**

**Me: (IS GONE)**

**Kratos: ...Obviously, she is.**

**Zelos: Well, then...! Review, please! The sooner you review, the sooner the chapters come rolling out! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Uh, wow....how long's it been since I updated?**

**ET: (glares)**

**EGP: (glares)**

**Kratos: (glares)**

**Me: Wait, why is Kratos glaring at me?!**

**Kratos: Because it was simply peaceful while you were at a writer's block. Now, you return.**

**Zelos: Hey, lay off, old man! She was busy playing Knights of Ratatosk nonstop! (cheers)**

**Me/ET: Oh, KoR!! SQUEE!**

**(poof)**

**Kratos/Zelos: DAMN IT, NOW WHO-?!**

**Emil: Uh-?! Where...where am I?**

**EGP: Emil?!**

**Emil: I-I'm sorry!**

**Me: I DIDN'T DO IT, I SWEAR!!**

**(Emil goes Ratatosk)**

**Ratatosk: DAMMIT, WHERE THE HELL AM I?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!**

**Kratos/Zelos: ...SWD, ET, and EGP own nothing of Pretear, Tales of Symphonia, or Knights of Ratatosk.**

_**Chapter 9**_

_**(A/N: This chapter switches back and forth a lot. The XxXxXxX just means it changes scene instead of typing where it's all taking place over and over again)**_

**"Five. There are still so many to unlock."**

**"Just be patient, my sweet. It will happen before long. They are unlocking swiftly - more swiftly than we originally thought."**

**"You are right, my Queen. However...I do feel sorry for these children...having to pay what Kaoru did."**

**"He may have betrayed us, but-"**

**"But nothing. Be betrayed us, and there's nothing more to it."**

-------

On Wednesday, Heihachi, Atsushi, Hayate, Yukari, and Naomi stayed behind from school to watch over Hikari. Heihachi hardly left her side as she slept, feeling that the entire thing was his fault, sending her out at night to buy groceries without going with her. Atsushi was simply traumatized, staring off into space for long moments at a time. It was about one in the afternoon before the clarinet player woke up slowly. Heihachi saw her eyes open, and his face lit up. He opened the bedroom door and called, "Hey, she's up!"

Hikari looked around, "I'm...at home...?"

"The Awayukis'. How're you feeling?" her twin inquired.

"I'm...okay, I suppose..." Hikari rubbed her eyes, which were filled with sleep.

The others crowded into the room, Naomi practically tackling Hikari off the bed by hugging her. "HIKAAA! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE AWAKE! HOW DO YOU FEEL? ARE YOU HUNGRY? ARE YOU OKAY? DO YOU NEED ANYTHING?"

"I need..."

"YEAH?"

"AIR...." Hikari choked.

"Oops." Naomi released her best friend from her deadly grasp.

As Hikari sucked in air, Hayate asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Some breakfast wouldn't kill me, though..." Hikari grinned weakly.

"I'll go make some," Atsushi said monotonously, walking out of the room.

Hikari stared after him. _Atsushi..._

**XxXxXxX**

Mr. Fuji had been in his office when Goh, Kei, Mannen, and Michiko told him what had happened. His door was shut as the four students stood in the room with him, the rest of the band smashing their faces up against the window to see what was going on. Mr. Fuji had his arms crossed, and he was leaning back in his chair. "Well, she's okay, right?"

"We hope. She hadn't woken up yet when we left," Mannen shook his head, "Since she stayed at our place."

"...Well, if you guys want to, or need to, you can go home for the day."

"..." They pondered over it, but decided against it. No doubt that if she was awake and they all went home, she would simply seek solitude. She more than likely would want time to herself. Michiko pointed that out. "Every time something bad happens or she's worried over something, she'll climb a tree or go to her roof so she could be by herself."

"...Okay, then. Just update me later, will ya?"

"No problem."

With that, Mr. Fuji pushed by them, opened his door and roared, "YOU EVIL LITTLE KIDS! NOW YOU'VE GOTTEN MY WINDOW ALL SMUDGED WITH YOUR NATSY LITTLE FACES! CLEAN IT UP NOW!"

Toro narrowed his eyes, "But what's the matter? You guys didn't look too happy in there."

"Maybe I'll tell you once you CLEAN MY WINDOW!!"

Everyone proceded to clean the fingerprinted window.

**XxXxXxX**

Hikari quietly finished her pancakes that Atsushi had made her. Then, looking at her brothers, she softly asked, "Have you contacted Mom or Dad?"

"We called, but no one picked up," Heihachi answered.

Silently, Hikari stared at her plate for a minute, then asked, "Where's my clarinet?"

"At home- you can't be serious. Right now, Hika?" Yukari frowned.

"Please...I want it right now..."

Atsushi stood and said, "Then I'll go get it. Just wait a little. Get something to drink and find some clothes to wear. I'll be back." And he left without another word.

Hikari nodded at his back, and Naomi offered to look around for some clothes for her. They both walked upstairs, and as they closed the door to Himeno's bedroom (which they had placed her in) and Naomi whispered, "Do you have any idea how much you had us all worried? Atsushi and Heihachi most of all."

Hikari bit her lip.

"You know...Heihachi thinks this is his fault."

This caught Hikari by surprise as Naomi gave her a clean shirt. "He...what?"

"He thinks that it's his fault because he didn't go with you. And instead, he went to Kosuke's...he feels terrible."

"But...it wasn't his fault."

"But he just feels like it was. The way he knew to come to our house is because he said he just _felt_ something. And then, Atsushi feels it's his fault because he had to go talk to Yukari."

Hikari's hands balled up into fists. "I have...such stupid brothers..." Tears threatened to fall.

Naomi hugged her friend again, stroking her hair gently, "But this proves how much they care."

**XxXxXxX**

"What?!"

"Is she okay?!"

"What happened?!"

"Man, give us details!"

"Yeah! Anytime would be nice!"

Grabbing his bullhorn, Mr. Fuji bellowed, "SHUT UP!!!"

The band all shut up and sit down, obeying their red-faced band director. He sighed, and said, "As I said...SHE'S OKAY."

All sighed with relief. Then, they looked at Mr. Fuji with more expectation. The band director looked at those who knew all the details and he nodded his head towards the door. Deciding that telling it once was enough, Goh, Kei, Mannen, and Michiko walked out of the room and into the hall, Goh wrapping his arms around Michiko in assurance. "She's fine," he whispered gently into her hair.

"I know. She IS Hika, but still...she feels like my little sister, too," Michiko murmured, getting closer to Goh.

"For all we know, she's awake right now..." Mannen smirked weakly.

**XxXxXxX**

Naomi and Heihachi sat in Himeno's room, which was on the top floor. From the roof, they heard Hikari playing a low-toned, mysterious, and dark song on her instrument. They sat silently, listening to her playing. Although they knew why she was playing such a depressing song, they couldn't help but feel soothed in a way. Hayate was leaning against the doorway, his presence unknown until he asked quietly, "Where did she learn that?"

The two sitting by the balcony jumped slightly. They turned and saw him before saying, "She wrote it herself."

"...When?"

"A long time ago," Heihachi answered, turning away again. "She started learning the clarinet when she was ten. Before that, she'd played violin since she was very young."

"I thought she told Sasame she didn't play," Hayate frowned, walking into the room.

"Well...we had an uncle who scolded her if she didn't play perfectly. I had, in a way, always played percussion. Atsushi's always played piano. So, when our uncle died, she wanted to change instruments. Believe it or not, though, she still plays. It's as if..." Heihachi trailed off, as though he were thinking back a long way. "...as if she still wants to prove that she's just as good as he was."

"And he was good," Naomi mumbled, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Suddenly, the music halted, and the others looked upward in surprise. Hikari landed out on the balcony, holding her clarinet carefully. The three looked at her questionably. She said simply, "Can we go to our house?"

Heihachi and Naomi stood up, Hikari's twin brother nodding, "Of course."

"...Thank you."

"Don't mind if I tag along, do ya?" Naomi smiled weakly at her best friend.

"Of course not," Hikari gave her a weak smirk in return.

"Just let me go get the key from Atsushi and we can go." Heihachi vanished from sight.

Hayate shoved his hands in his pockets. "You mind if...I come...?"

Despite the tension in the room, Hikari and Naomi managed to give Hayate a dumbfounded look. He glared at them. "I don't mind..." Hikari blinked, taking her clarinet apart. She placed it in its case and closed it. She picked it up and tossed her head in the direction of the door. Hayate walked in front of them, the two girl friends walking beside each other. Hikari whispered to Naomi, "I need to tell you something later."

"What's wrong with now?" Naomi inquired softly.

Hikari's eyes shifted to Hayate's back.

"Oh. Okay."

Atsushi and Yukari were sitting down in the living room. Yukari looked at Hikari and suggested, "Why don't we all just relocate to your house?"

"That's fine," Hikari nodded.

The two stood, and Heihachi appeared from another room, saying, "Okay, then. Let's go."

**XxXxXxX**

**"My dear...I see that one of **_**their**_** hearts is unstable."**

**"Unstable?! How?!"**

**"The newest one...the black and red headed child."**

**"Our shape shifter...how could she be unstable?"**

**"One of our informants reported that she was mugged the same night she awoke."**

**"...We must keep the evil away from them a little longer. Allow the shape shifter time to heal and the others time to wake."**

**"Of course, my dear. But, darling...if you do not find a way to explain to her, without revealing yourself, her heart may lock itself again!"**

**"That is a problem, isn't it...? Believe in me, my Queen. Dreams are stronger than they appear."**

**XxXxXxX**

From out in the hall, Michiko, Goh, Mannen, and Kei heard Mr. Fuji bellow, "WHO WROTE THAT ON THE BOARD!?"

The familiar voice of Daiki, screaming, "HE'S GONNA KILL US ALL!!"

"I suppose it's okay to go back in now..." Mannen blinked.

The four walked into the band room just in time to catch an eraser fly across the room and hit Daiki right in the face, the trumpet playing dramatically falling backwards out of the chair. They blinked, not knowing what they'd walked into.

"But Mr. Fuji, apparantly, you are a sugar plum fairy!" Another percussionist, Jiiyun, smiled innocently.

He was attacked by a screwdriver, which he intelligently dodged, but when he stood up, he was mauled by a saxophone playing teddy bear, which came to life and proceded to-

"AGHH!!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! THIS THING IS-!"

_**Excuse me. The following is...bleeped for readers. Some things should never been revealed. Have no fear, for it is nothing HORRIBLE. Just something that would scar you for life.**_

"THIS THING IS (BLLEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP)ING ME!!! THAT IS SO NOT RIGHT! THIS IS NOT RIGHT!!! AND THAT VOICE IS BACK-!!"

The rest was muffled as the teddy bear mauled Jiiyun. Mr. Fuji cackled, "I must thank the Furby Leader(1) for that bear."

"IT'S KILLLLING MEEE!!!"

"Umm...Mr. Fuji, even though we all want him to get what he deserves, which is a teddy bear (bleep)ing him, you don't want to lose a percussionist, do you?" Someone random cried. "WE'RE ALL SCARRED AS IT IS!"

"Oh no! I can't find another percussionist now!" Mr. Fuji clapped his hands, "Come here, Precious! C'mere!"

The teddy bear dropped to the floor, lifeless. Mr. Fuji snapped his fingers in disappointment as Jiiyun fainted on the ground.

"What...what the hell...?" Mannen gaped.

**XxXxXxX**

Heihachi looked around the property as they walked up, as if expecting someone to be there, waiting for them. He and Atsushi walked out front, then Hikari, Naomi, and Yukari walking behind them, all in step with each other. Atsushi unlocked the house, and they all walked inside, the eldest present shutting the door behind them. Hikari, silently, walked towards her room, clarinet in hand, Naomi following her friend. Yukari stood up against the wall and crossed her arms. She murmured, attempting at sparking a conversation, "It looks like rain may be on the way."

"Yeah...the weather said something about a thunderstorm," Heihachi agreed quietly.

Silence.

"Damn it, all of this silence is getting on my nerves," Yukari hissed.

Fittingly, Atsushi left the room without making a noise, the teen slapping herself in the head, the sound of a violin now filling the house.

**ET: That's....it?!**

**Me: Hey! It's 8:46 and I need to practice! Concert, concert!**

**EGP: CONCERT! CONCERT! I wanna read my Christmas list again... ;_;**

**Me: (pat) It's okay, Stini, it's okay.**

**Ratatosk: Dammit, you still haven't told me what I'm here for!**

**Me: I don't know! You just suddenly POOFed in here, and none of us did it-!**

**(suddenly realizes Zelos is gone)**

**ET: (turns to Kratos) Hey...where'd Zelos go?**

**Kratos: Damn it, he left me here?!**

**EGP: ...ZELOOOOSSSS!!!! (runs off to look for the idiot Chosen)**

**Ratatosk: ...the hell?**

**Me: ...my words exactly.**

**Kratos: Review. And happy holidays, because she will only get another chapter up if she starts now.**

**Me: (starts)**

**Ratatosk: Dammit, Martel, why me?**

_**(1) Furby Leader: My oldest sister's dog. Atsushi's real life person, Yume-nii, and I have had a conversation on this fluffy and lick-everyone-loving-creature. He was nominated as the FURBY LEADER, FOR FURBIES ARE MAKING A COMEBACK.**_

_**ALSO, I FORGOT ABOUT GRANDPA(1)!!! AHHHH!!!**_

_**Grandpa: Oh, our poor, poor, twenty-four year old band director. Stini/Naomi had begun calling our band director Grandpa last year, and at first he rejected it. But now... (flashback to Christmas performance in town...)**_

_**Lady: Where is Mr. ----? I need to speak with him.**_

_**Me: Okay. (many of us turn around) Hey, Mr. ----!**_

_**(he ignores)**_

_**All: GRANDPA!!!**_

_**BandDirector: WHAT?!**_

_**...and that has what has befallen him. It's awesome, really. X3**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: GOMEN NASAI! There was a LONG delay, but HELL, LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THE CHAPTER!**

**ET: HELL, YES! BOYFRIEND FINALLY GOT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**EGP: ...Really?**

**ET: Yes! (smile)**

**Kratos: Why are you back, EGP? I thought you were looking for the Idiot Chosen.**

**EGP: I gave up. He'll come back.**

**Kratos: How do you know?**

**EGP: He'll get hungry. (grins evilly)**

**ET: ...Riiiigggggggghhhhhttttt....**

**Kratos: And why are YOU back, ET?**

**EGP: She's back home, yay! (hugs)**

**ET: GET OFFA ME!!**

**Me: ...**

**Ratatosk/Emil: ...**

**DISCLAIMER: SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS.**

_**Chapter 10**_

_**CHRISTMAS CHAPTER**_

Mannen sneezed as he walked throughout the house, wearing a sweater. He walked downstairs to the living room, where everyone else was bundled up in blankets, sweaters, jackets, and the like. He growled as he sat next to Michiko and Goh, "Why the hell is it so cold all of a sudden?"

"They called for snow," Atsushi replied. "All day."

Hikari and Heihachi's eyes twitched. "Snow?"

Atsushi slapped himself in the face, now wishing he hadn't mentioned it.

Sasuke Fujishima sighed, his brown eyes filled with sadness. He moaned, "I can't believe that I was mentioned, in like, chapter 5, but was only brought in just now at chapter 10!"

Yukari patted her older brother's brown-haired head out of sympathy. "I WAS IN CHAPTER ONE."

Sasuke glared at his younger sister.

"BRINGING BACK THE PREVIOUS CONVERSATION..." Kei blinked. "I thought you loved the cold, Mannen."

"Only when I'm prepared for it," was the genius reply.

"Righhht."

Haru suddenly leaped out of his seat from beside Himeno. "What are we doing here?!"

"Trying to stay warm," Himeno whimpered, her source of heat vanishing.

"No! It's only a few days before Christmas!"

Kakeru caught on and jumped up beside him. "I know! Why the hell isn't your house done up?! Where's your-?!"

"THERE you all are!" Natsue pranced into the room.

Mawata inquired, "What is it, Mother?"

Natsue clapped her hands in excitement, running out of the room, gesturing for the others to follow her.

Filled with dread, they obeyed.

-------

"YOU'RE JOKING!!"

"About what?"

"THERE'S NO WAY YOU'LL GET US IN THOSE!!"

"But-! But...the girls did it! It's the Christmas spirit!"

"Get AWAYYYY!!!"

"Haru/Kakeru/Hayate/Goh/Sasame/Sasuke, WEAR THE STUPID THINGS!"

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"**_

_**Ten minutes later...**_

The the guys reluctantly slunk out of the house, all dressed up in reindeer costumes! They were complete with the brown suit, antlers, tails, hooves (which were momentarily set elsewhere so they could work without problems), and in Kei's case...a red nose.

"At least I'm not Rudolph," Shin whispered.

"No kidding," Hajime agreed.

The girls, dressed up as elves (Yukari demanded, "ARE YOU TRYIN' TO TELL ME SOMETHIN'?!"), with the elf ears, pointy jingle bell hats, green clothes, and funky shoes, burst into laughter.

Michiko gasped for breath. "Kei-! Kei's-!"

"RUDOLPH!!" Mayune choked out, laughing just as hard as Michiko.

Natsue, as Mrs. Claus, smiled happily, "You all look so great!"

St. Nick, aka Kaoru, encouraged, "C'mon! We need to get these boxes inside and everything outside set up before it starts snowing!"

"BATTLE POSITIONS!!"

Everyone ran to different areas outside, around the property.

_**At the front gate...**_

Heihachi gestured, "Yo, Haru, can you untangle this strand for me?"

"Sure," Himeno's boyfriend nodded, taking the strand from Heihachi.

Sasame strung a strand of garland that he had, wrapping it carefully all around the posts until he ran out. He looked around for another strand, but saw none. He glanced nervously at how he only had about half of the posts on the fenceline done. Mawata, at the other end, tossed him some, "Here you go!"

"Oh, thanks!" Sasame caught the garland, beginning to string them all again, Yayoi following up with lights. Of course, Yayoi was ranting.

"OH, THIS IS SOOO ROMANTIC! ALL OF US STRINGING LIGHTS AND GARLAND TOGETHER, MORE GUYS THAN GIRLS! OH, WHO KNOWS IF YOU SHALL TRY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF US-!"

"Yayoi, please, I'm begging," Haru dramatically dropped to his knees in front of her, still untangling the lights, "GET A LIFE."

"One that has no relation to love," Heihachi added, attempting at drowning her out.

Sasame and Mawata nodded furiously in agreement.

_**At the house, hanging bows...**_

Michiko called to Atsushi from the front porch, Atsushi standing farther out in the yard, "How about now?!"

"A little to the left!"

Michiko, Kei, Hajime, and Kaoru all moved their bows to the left. Atsushi, for the second time this chapter, slapped his face. "No! Move back to the right!"

Everyone did so.

"Now, only MICHI slide hers to the left!"

She did so.

"A little more...little more- RIGHT THERE!"

Michiko tied her bow off.

"Are the rest even?!" Hajime inquired, "My arms are getting tired!"

"Umm..." Atsushi moved around, looking at the work. "Mr. Kaoru, please move yours a little higher?!"

Michiko grumbled, "Oh, HE gets a 'PLEASE', I get a 'MOVE IT MICHI.'"

Kaoru did so.

"That's good!"

He tied it off and crossed his arms. His way of saying, "BOO-YAH!"

"Hajime, yours is fine!"

"_Yes!_" Hajime gladly fixed his up.

"What about mine?!" Kei asked.

"Lower!"

"...Now?!"

"Tiny bit higher..."

"...Now?"

"That's good, tie it off!"

He did s-

"DAMMIT, AUTHORESS, YOU SAY 'HE DID SO' ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL LEAP UP TO YOUR COMPUTER AND ASSASSINATE YOU!!!"

Humph. Grumpy. Fine then.

RUDOLPH did so.

Kei's eyes narrowed and he raised a fist to the sky, screaming many incomprehensible things.

_**At the house, hanging the garland...**_

Yukari snickered again.

Hayate hissed, "You keep that up, and I will hang you from the roof with this garland."

Yukari swallowed another snicker. "I just can't help it...you look so stupid...all dressed up in that reindeer stuff..."

Shin itched his arm, "This garland feels...funny."

"Rough? Itchy?" Natsue offered.

"Itchy," Shin agreed, finishing his part of the garland.

"Are you fine?" Kakeru inquired, starting on a new strand.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's not that bad!"

"You know, Mr. Fuji claims he's allergic to Christmas?" Yukari grinned.

"Oh, I remember this story! Himeno shared it with me," Natsue laughed into her hand.

"Do I really want to know?" Hayate groaned.

Obviously not giving him much of a choice, Yukari began, "See, it started a few weeks ago-"

"Crap," Hayate murmured.

"-when Mr. Fuji went home. He'd had a late day, so he got home late. The next day was a Saturday, so he attempted at sleeping in, but his wife woke him up-"

("A woman can tolerate him?" Hayate asked himself)

"-saying that they had to start hanging the Christmas stuff. After about five more minutes of laying in bed, Mr. Fuji's dog woke him up by jumping on the bed. She was sent in fromt his wife. And so, his wife was like, 'honey, it's only a couple of boxes!' It turns out that for the house that he's lived in for two years, they already had fifteen boxes of stuff!"

Shin laughed.

"He hung all of it up, but when he got to the five feet of garland, he couldn't stop sneezing! And then, he got really itchy-"

Shin froze, forcing himself not to sneeze.

"-and when he finally finished, it stopped. However, it turned out that he had to go and do the church, too! So, this time, he had about two hundred feet of garland to hang up!"

She nodded, proud of her story.

Hayate sniffed randomly, then cleared his throat. "Uh...right..."

_**At the house...doing...other things...**_

"OHMEGOSH! CANDYCANES!! LIGHT-UP...CANDYCANES!!"

"Naomi, CALM DOWN," Himeno pleaded.

Sasuke coughed, "Is that even possible...?"

Naomi beat Sasuke in the head with one of the candycanes. Goh feared the wrath of the now Christmas-possessed females, so took a few candycanes from a bag, staking them into the ground, and plugging them into an extension cord. Then, they quickly set up mechanical deer which moved their heads up and down.

"I think we've done pretty good here," Sasuke nodded, a large bump on his head.

"No, no, no!" Naomi shook her head, still holding a lonely candycane in her hands.

"Where'd you get that one?" Himeno inquired.

"I've had it. I just don't wanna be the one to have the shortest section in this section-splitting-up-thingy!" Naomi's lip quivered.

"Umm...how about we set out those giant inflatables, too?" Goh offered.

"OKAY!" Naomi's eyes lit up dangerously.

They dragged the inflatables out, plugging them in, and watching them blow up. There was a penguin, a Santa, a snowman, and a snowglobe. Naomi clapped her hands, cackling.

"They are BLOWING UP!"

Goh nodded slowly. "I'm glad you're amused."

Sasuke muttered, "Although we still only got a short mention-"

BAMMMMMM!!

"OWW!!!"

_**At the house, stringing the lights...**_

"...and so, you're telling me that the only reason I'm in this group is because, A: I'm a female, and B: I'm a TALL female?!" Hikari hissed.

Mayune shrugged, "Mother instructed us on where to go."

Takako handed the fuming black and red head another strand of lights. Hikari, who was on an extremely tall ladder, muttered, "Even though this job should've been left to the guys..."

(A faraway picture of Hikari on a ladder, Takako, Mayune, and Mannen on the roof, an arrow pointing at them)

"...why am I still here?!"

"Oh, it's not that hard! Why are you complaining?!" Mannen glared, untangling lights and separating them by color.

"Keep it up and I'll throw you off the roof," Hikari threatened, her eyes seeming to glow.

"Sheesh, a simple question. Nagging old- MMPH!"

Mayune covered Mannen's mouth before he went any farther, which would lead to never hearing from him again. Takako wisely advised, "I would stop talking now, Mannen."

Mannen shivered over Hikari's death daggers that were aimed right at him. "Mmumph, mmmmmmph."

Mayune uncovered his mouth, and the white-head remained silent. Then, just as Hikari went back to stringing the lights, Mannen muttered, "It's just, I wish we could be done like THAT," he snapped his fingers, "so we could go inside."

_**"Five."**_

"Hey, what the hell was that-?"

Suddenly, from the porch, Shin cried, "It's snowing, it's snowing!"

"OH NO!!" Kaoru cried, "HURRY DOWN FROM THERE, YOU FOUR! WE MUST TAKE THESE BOXES INSIDE!"

"Right, right, coming!"

_**Fifteen minutes later...**_

"Now we get to decorate the inside!" Natsue cheered.

"Right...yay..." Kei groaned.

"Actually, we must split up!" Natsue went into deep thought. "Kaoru, you take Hayate, Goh, Kei, Sasame, and Kakeru and go pick out trees...at _that_ place."

Kaoru blinked, then pointed his index finger at her. "Ohhhh, you mean..._THAT_ place?"

"Oh, yes. Of course _THAT_ place."

Kakeru grinned, "Is this that same _THAT_ place that I'M thinking of?"

"The exact same, my dear," Natsue purred.

Everyone else's eyes widened with fear.

-------

It was at least an hour and a half later when there was a loud _HONKHONK_ coming from outside. Michiko ran to the window, pushed the blinds out of the way before screaming, "HOLY CRAP! WHEN DID YOU GET THAT?!"

"Get what?" Shin ran up beside her, his eyes widening, the child freezing completely.

Natsue beamed innocently. "Sasuke, dear, would you open the door?"

"Sure, Mrs. Awayuki..."

Sasuke walked up to the door, opened it. He froze after his jaw dropped.

_**THUD.**_

He then fainted.

"Okay, WHAT IS IT-?" Yukari went to the door next. Her eyes popped out of her head. Hikari went up next to her and groaned, "I hate rich people. I really do."

Parked outside, with a large thirty-five foot Christmas tree tied to the top, was a yellow hummer limo.

"Holy CRAP," Naomi whistled. "Gotta agree with you, Hika."

Heihachi withdrew to a corner, "I wanna be rich, I wanna be rich, please the only thing I want for ChristmasistobeRICHHHH."

The doors of the limo opened, and Hayate was the first to collaspe out of the vehicle onto the now lightly coated white ground. "HOLY CRAP...WAY TOO HOT IN THERE..."

Goh stumbled out after him. "Yeah. WAY TOO HOT."

Kaoru fell out, dizzy and faint. "Maybe we shouldn't try that again, boys."

Kei crawled around from the other side of the hummer limo. "Fresh air...."

Sasame staggered against the door. "No needles stabbing me in the eyes...."

Kakeru shuddered, "Dude, how can you deal with that all the time?!"

An unfamiliar voice answered, "I try not to, trust me. If I can be doing anything else, I am. Usually I pull out the 'I gotta practice' excuse."

"Sweet."

"Alright, boys, let's get this unloaded!" Kaoru proclaimed, striking a weird pose.

"UNLOADED?!" They all cried, "IT FEELS LIKE WE JUST GOT THIS THING _LOADED!_"

"It'll be okay! We got Ryuu! He works with these things!"

"Weren't you listening, Mr. Awayuki?! NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!"

Yukari caught sight of the owner of the unfamiliar voice.

The voice belonged to a guy with dark brown hair. It was cut close to his scalp, nothing hiding the electric green eyes that were set in a face that seemed much older than he was. He had a goatee that held hints of auburn within the dark brown; his body was solid and well built and he stood at about the height of Hikari. He was dressed in only a long sleeved shirt, jeans, and boots.

"Who is that?" she whispered to Hikari, who shrugged.

"I think he goes to school with Kakeru," Naomi said, "Kaoru did say Ryuu, right?"

"Pretty sure, yeah."

"Yeah, I think they go to school together. Ryuu plays trumpet."

"Oh, God," Hikari rolled her eyes, "Another trumpeter. No instrument reproducing, okay?"

_SMACK!_

"Oww! What the crap, Yuka?!"

"Don't make me sic Kikyo's saxophone on your clarinet."

Hikari hissed and ran to help with the trees.

-------

_**Five hours of stabbing pine needles, pain, tears, sweat, broken glass, one sprained wrist and lots of blood later...**_

"WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO GET A THIRTY-FIVE FOOT TREE?"

"I believe that was Mr. Awayuki's," replied Kakeru.

"MY WRISSSST! MY WRIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTT!!!!!" Sasuke cried.

"Hold it STILL!" Yukari snapped, examining it.

"It hurts!!" Yukari's older brother wailed.

"Man, are you okay, Sasuke?! I didn't mean to hit the ladder!!" Naomi whimpered.

**---Flashback---**

**"It's lookin' pretty!" Hikari cheered.**

**"Yes, it is," Takako agreed, handing Sasame more ornaments on the opposite side of the tree from Sasuke, who was also hanging ornaments.**

**"I think it's almost ready!" Michiko took hold of Goh's arm once he dispatched the star that would go on top to Naomi. She gleefully took it and went in Sasuke's general direction.**

**Haru took Himeno's hand, whispering something in her ear as she smiled happily. Yayoi sighed from the second floor, looking up a little higher where the top of the tree was. "Oh, isn't this all just SO ROMANTIC?"**

**"Hey, you haven't been in the story since chapter six! Why're you back in all of a sudden?!" Michiko cried.**

**"How should I know? And...what do you mean by 'chapter six'?"**

**"Umm...nevermind."**

**Heihachi, meanwhile, had finished his part in decorating the trees/house, and went back to his corner. "Rich people...I wanna be rich...Rich...rich...richrichrich..."**

**Atsushi poked his younger brother on the head, "Uh, Hachi, are you okay?"**

**Heihachi mumbled something, then screamed, "RICH FOR CHRISTMAS!!"**

**Everyone decided to keep their distance.**

**"Hey, everyone!" Mawata called from the direction of the kitchen. "We're almost ready!"**

**"Okay, let me put the star on!" Sasuke got up on his giant ladder about ten steps before reaching back behind him for the star, which resided in Naomi's hands. She stood on her tip-toes, and just as the tip was within Sasuke's grasp-**

**"COOKIES ARE READY!!"**

**Naomi's serious eyes flashed, became excited, and she turned, now distracted, "COOKIES?!"**

**Engulfed in her distraction, she accidentally leaned forward, bumping into the ladder that Sasuke was on. He attempted at grabbing something on the tree to steady himself, but whatever it was (a dog with antlers?) came loose. So, Sasuke fell backwards off the ladder. He put out his hands to brace himself against the impact, but he had somehow sprained his left wrist.**

**"Oh, Sasuke, are you okay?!"**

**"Ahh! Sasuke, I'm sorry! I'm SOO sorry!"**

**"Sasuke, you okay?!"**

**---End Flashback---**

"Tell you what," Naomi grinned weakly, "I'll give you three of MY cookies."

The pain faded from Sasuke's face. "Extra cookies?"

Yukari sighed, releasing his injured wrist, "I swear, by the end of this Christmas, you're gonna be FAT."

Sasuke looked up with a whimpy puppy dog face, "FAT?"

"FAT."

-------

With Sasuke's injured wrist now wrapped up tight, they all braced themselves for what Kaoru and Natsue had planned next. They had ordered the group to gather in the living room, which was now decorated with ornaments, paper chains, paper snowflakes, garland, lights, etc. Kaoru held a strange top hat with slips of paper in it. Natsue beamed, "I think you'll especially like what we've got planned next!"

"It's something SPECIAL." Kaoru grinned and nodded, as though the word 'SPECIAL' had wonderful emphasis. "What you'll do is, draw a name from the hat. You must keep this paper with you at all times, and you are not, I repeat, ARE NOT, allowed to share who you drew with anyone else."

They all looked suspiciously at Kaoru.

"What you will do is go out shopping for this person, either tonight or tomorrow morning. You will get one present, or more, if you wish. You will wrap it, and at noon tomorrow, have it under the tree."

"Who'll draw first?" Natsue smirked, Kaoru offering the hat out with a smile.

Hikari reluctantly raised her hand. Kaoru ran up to her, keeping an eye on the papers, and offered it to her. She looked away, reached her hand in the hat, dug around a little, and drew out a name. She looked at it, and she made a funny expression.

She drew Kei.

"Right, right, so will you shop now or later?"

"May as well now," Hikari sighed, shoving the paper in her pocket. Hikari walked towards the door, then sighed, "Can we still shop with someone, but not tell them who?"

"That's fine," Natsue nodded.

Hikari nodded slowly in understanding, then disappeared from view.

Heihachi murmured, "I'll go next." He reached in the hat and drew out Mawata. He looked at it from different angles, then said, "Got it," and left.

Atsushi went and picked out Haru's. He frowned at it. He'd been hoping for someone else's, but he'd find something for Haru.

Yukari went up next, the flow keeping Kaoru and Natsue happy. She picked out Sasame. Hopefully, he wouldn't be too hard to shop for. She went out in the other room with Hikari, Heihachi, and Atsushi.

Naomi approached, picked out Kakeru, snorted a laugh, and vanished.

Haru drew out Himeno, already knowing what to get her.

Takako slithered her hand in the hat, drawing a name from the bottom: Sasuke. She laughed her head. _Maybe he'd appreciate cookies._

Michiko snatched a name right from the top, hoping it would be Goh, but it was Atsushi. She could get him an easy present. She grinned evilly and laughed.

Kakeru sighed, cracked his knuckles, closed his eyes and drew out one specific name(after dropping another back in). Naomi's. He began stuttered, "Wha-but-how can-I-I-I-"

"C'mon, move, Kakeru," Himeno gently pushed him out of the way. She drew out a name, the paper reading Shin's name. She nodded. An easy target- er...

Mawata went up, pulling out Ryuu. The new guy. EASY...

Mayune looked at the hat as though something would leap out at her from the hat and swallow her whole. She sighed and picked the first paper she caught sight of. She looked at it and it read Hajime. She could get him something easily.

Kei went up next, swiftly reaching in, grabbing a piece of paper. He scrunched up his face. Yayoi. He groaned and crumpled the paper, already thinking of what ROMANTIC present to get her.

Hayate sighed and got it over with. He drew out Hikari's name. He stared at it for a moment before nodded and silently leaving the room, vanishing upstairs. Goh went up after his twin, drawing Michiko's name. His heart thumped louder, but he followed Hayate upstairs. Sasame nervously walked up, afraid he would draw _her_ name. If he drew _her_ name, he wouldn't know what to even get her. What could he get her-?

Takako. He drew Takako._ Her._

Mannen muttered something deadly as he drew out a name. Heihachi's. What in the world could he get Hachi?! He murmured something else before leaving.

Hajime blinked, quickly taking a piece of paper. It read Mayune. He could get her perfume or something like that. He grinned. An easy one.

Shin reached into the hat, drawing Mannen's name. A hard one. Mannen may be his brother, but to find something he would LIKE...

He shivered.

Sasuke walked up, tired of waiting, and drew Goh's name. He needed to get him something...different, that was for sure. Yayoi squealed and ran up, grabbing at the paper, eventually drawing out Hayate's name. She cackled evilly, "PERRRRRRRFECT!" and glided away.

Ryuu watched her leave nervously as he drew out a name. Yukari. She was the shorter brown headed girl, wasn't she?

"WHO DID IT?!" Yukari screamed from the next room over.

"Did what?" Naomi inquired.

"I FELT THAT NEGATIVE ENERGY...WHO CALLED ME VERTICALLY CHALLENGED?!"

Ryuu blinked, sliding out of the room.

Kaoru held up Natsue's name, and she did the same for his. He hugged her, "Oh, Natsue! It was meant to be!"

"Yes, of course, my love!"

"...And WE'RE supposed to keep it a secret?" Hikari blinked.

-------

They'd decided that the girls would shop tonight, the guys in the morning before the noontime deadline. Up in the guys' room...

"So, uhh, Ryuu, was it? Why're you still hanging around here if you work at a Christmas tree lot?" Goh inquired with interest.

Ryuu beamed, "There's no way I'm goin' back there today! My excuse is that Kakeru forced me to stay. I mean, honestly, the stabbing pine needles and the people cursing you out because you don't have the perfect tree...it gets old."

"Yeah, I bet," Sasame nodded.

Heihachi sighed, "Well, Ryuu...you are more than likely now a part of the group since you're being forced to do the Awayuki's freaky stuff. Got any siblings?"

"Actually, I do. I have six older brothers and one older sister."

Hayate whistled. "Almost as bad as us."

"Yeah. Only now we're technically seven brothers and three sisters," Kei pointed out.

"I said ALMOST, Kei."

"Whatever," Kei scoffed.

"What in the world are we going to do until the girls get back?" Kakeru whined.

Ryuu gave Kakeru a _look._ Kakeru hissed, "Oh, please! I'm not like that, you sicko!"

"Huh?" Shin and Hajime blinked.

Mannen shook his head, "No, no, innocently kids shouldn't know about that."

Goh gave Mannen a noogie, "You shouldn't know either!!"

Suddenly, Sasuke jumped up, and you could practically see the light bulb over his head. "Oh! Oh! I know! I know! Haru, how deep is the snow outside?!"

Haru looked out the window, and his eyebrows raised a little, "Pretty deep, it looks like."

"Oh, yeah. Huddle, dudes!"

Everyone anime sweatdropped, but gathered around.

-------

Hikari stepped out of the hummer limo, holding lots of bags with presents for everyone. "Holy fudgecrackers. That is the LAST time I go shopping with rich people."

Naomi fell on top of her best friend, plowing Hikari into the snow, "Oh, Mama..."

Yayoi, Mayune, Mawata, and Himeno looked at all their collsping friends as though they were amateurs. "That wasn't that bad," Himeno blinked.

"The HELL it wasn't," Michiko growled.

Takako hugged the snow, "Oh, I'm never doing that again. Never again."

Yukari took about three steps away from the limo before falling to the ground. "So...much weight...too far to walk..."

Suddenly, Yayoi pointed, "Hey, there's Shin and Hajime up there."

They all looked up at the two "INNOCENT" children waving from Hayate's balcony. Most of the girls waved back, but Hikari glared, "Something doesn't smell right."

Shin and Hajime leapt off the balcony, Hayate and Goh catching them.

"Indeed not! ATTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCKK!!!"

Suddenly, the girls were bombarded with tens of hundreds of snowballs flying at them, the attack taking them off guard. They were being attacked from behind, so they took cover in the limo. They threw their presents in there and pushed themselves up against the limo. "Crap! I knew it!" Hikari screamed, "HACHI, THIS WAS ALL YOUR IDEA, WASN'T IT?!"

From the distance, they heard Heihachi yell, "NO IT WASN'T! IT WAS SASUKE'S!"

"TRAITTORRRSSS!!" Yukari bellowed.

Shin suddenly wailed, "Hey, where's the tunnel?! I'm stuck!"

"It's right THERE!" Hajime screamed, "TAKE COVER!!"

"Tunnels?" Hikari's eye ticked.

Naomi cackled, "Oh, they so outdid you."

"Man! If only we were at MY place, I'd have them all run over!"

"Hika, it's the HOLIDAY season. No violence."

"THE LIESSSSSS!!!"

"Huh?"

"WELL, THEY'VE ALREADY SAID 'HELL' FOUR-FIVE!- TIMES THIS CHAPTER!! WHY CAN'T I BE VIOLENT?!"

"I'm with HER," Himeno jerked her thumb at Hikari. "LET'S KILL 'EM!!"

The girls began making snowballs for ammo, Mawata asking her oldest sister, "Mayune, do you still have that snow cannon that Father gave you?"

Mayune hugged her sister, "Oh, PERFECT!! Cover me, I'll be right back!"

Mayune looked around the side of the limo, almost getting smacked in the face with a snowball. Hikari gestured, "Go on, I'm right behind you!"

"Okay!"

Mayune took off running towards the front door, which was about thirty to forty feet away. Right behind her, as she said, was Hikari, with armfuls of snowballs. As snowballs went flying towards Mayune, Hikari threw her own snowballs in the boys' direction, all of it seeming like something from the movies. When Mayune safely arrived at the front door, Hikari struck a pose, "IN YOUR FACE, YOU SNOWBALL THROWING BASTARDS!!! GO, MAYUNE! GET THE CANNON!!"

"CANNON?!" the guys all echoed.

"YOU HEARD ME! GO, GIRLS!"

While the guys were all dumbfounded, the girls jumped up, releasing snowball after snowball towards the thirteen guys. Naught but Shin's head had been showing above the ground, and when he saw the snowballs coming, like a little groundhog, he ducked down into the tunnels that his older brothers had made. The snow was thick and almost icy-like, so the tunnel wouldn't collaspe on him unless someone stepped on it. The others all ran for cover (Hajime trying to get inside the tunnels with Shin), fleeing for their lives from the seven females who were throwing snowballs at them. The girls soon discovered that the men were well-prepared. They had build long, tall, thick snow forts in between trees. They decided to stop wasting ammo against the shields and waited on their secret weapon.

"Here it is!" Mayune chirped, rolling out a cannon that was about half of her height. The guys, who wanted to see what they were now fighting against, poked their heads out from the forts. Michiko threw a random snowball, hoping to hit one of them while they gazed upon the small cannon, and she successfully hit Kei's face.

"Okay, we have to make snowballs big enough to fit in there," Hikari advised, "Let's go!"

They began rolling balls of snow, like you would build a snowman. Then, ever so carefully, Yukari and Naomi picked up the snowball and shoved it in the cannon. Mayune cackled evilly, "Any last words?!"

"Can I join your side?" Sasuke whimpered, "I'm an injured man!"

"Umm...NO," Mayune pressed the button, laughing shrilly.

"Sorry, Bro!" Yukari apologetically called.

_**FOOOOM.**_

"AHHH!!!"

Mannen, Kei, Kakeru, and Hayate were thrown a few feet as they had tried to brace their fort. They were now exposed to an attack. Shin and Hajime popped their heads out of the ground, laughing at the guys who'd gotten thrown. Then, seeing how demonically Mayune and Hikari was looking at the two, they slunk back into the ground, shrieking, "We're sorry, we're sorry!"

"Oi, Shin! Hajime!" Naomi called, waving a hand.

They barely came back aboveground, "...What?"

"How big are your tunnels?" She grinned ("When did she get fangs?!" screamed Takako).

"Umm..." The two glanced at each other. "Big enough for...Yukari..." They flew underground.

Half of a second later, Yukari jumped into the hole in the ground where Hajime had been, screaming at the top of her lungs, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! YOU LITTLE BRATS!! JUST WAIT UNTIL I CATCH YOU! I OUGHTA SKIN YOU ALIVE AFTER MAKING YOU TWO INTO DEAD SNOWMANS!!"

"And WHO told ME not to be violent?" Hikari frowned.

"I believe that was me," Naomi smirked, "But like I actually meant it."

"True, true."

As Mayune fired another snowball, wherever she got another one from, she crowed, "Do you give up yet?!"

Kei began, "Never-!"

"I surrender! I SURRENDERRRR!!" Sasuke waved his good wrist, Atsushi nodding beside him.

"You-you-you TRAITORS!" Mannen sputtered.

"Rather a live traitor than a dead man," Atsushi said wisely, a smile of innocence on his face.

"True," the white-head muttered.

"Two prisoners of war! Who's next?" Mawata beamed.

"Oh, God," Heihachi groaned, "Now Mawata's going to the dark side."

A sugar cookie went flying out of nowhere towards Mawata. She caught it and everyone looked at it as though the cookie were alien (Yukari still chasing Shin and Hajime underground).

_**Come join the dark side. We have sugar cookies.**_

"THAT VOICE AGAIN!!" screamed Kei. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

_**Your conscious. Shut up, Rudolph.**_

"DAMN IT, I AM _NOT_ RUDOLPH!!!"

Mawata shrugged and ate the cookie. Everyone watched her, half expecting her to collaspe from poison or something of that nature. Instead, she licked her lips and ran for the house, "Mother! We need another batch of cookies!"

"One step ahead of you, sweetie!" Natsue came outside, barely getting two steps out of the house before Naomi was at her side, "Can I take some of these cookies off your hands?"

"Of course, Naomi! Oh..." Natsue looked around, confused, "...Where's Yukari, Shin, and Hajime?"

"She's not gonna ask about the cannon?" Hayate murmured.

"...DON'T WANNA BE A SNOWMAN!!"

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!! NAOMI ASKED ME, SO I TOLD THE TRUTH!!"

"I'LL GET ANYONE WHO CALLS ME SHORT!!"

Hikari called, a cookie in her mouth, "HEY, SHORT STUFFFFF! I GOTTA COOKIE!!!"

Yukari burst forth from the snow, nostrils flaring, eyes flashing dangerously, "HIKARI SAKURA KAWASAKI!!!"

Hikari snatched two more cookies from Natsue's tray before fleeing for her life.

"I don't think we're going to see them for a while," Ryuu observed, munching on a cookie.

"Since it's so late and dark, how were you all able to see our here to have a snowball fight?" Natsue pondered.

You could almost hear the fanfare that played as Naomi and Michiko pointed to colored spotlights that went along with the entire Christmas decoration.

Shin and Hajime looked around pitifully, "She's gone?"

-------

It was about eleven thirty before they heard from Hikari. She'd called Naomi's cell phone and whispered, _"Is Yukari there?"_

"Uh...no...should she be?" Naomi frowned at the phone.

_"No! Good, good, good. I'll be right there."_

They heard the front door open, and running footsteps. Mikage, who'd been giving the group hot chocolate, smiled, "You did that on purpose, didn't you, Miss Naomi?"

"Of course," Naomi sneered.

"We're in here!" Michiko called.

They stared at the open doorway, and saw Hikari stop right in front of it, staring down the hallway. There was another door slam and that was followed by Yukari shrieking, "THERE YOU ARE!!"

"DAMMIT!" Hikari took off again in the opposite direction, Yukari a blur, chasing her.

"PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"I WON'T! BUT I HAVE A COOKIE THAT I'LL GIVE YOU!!"

"COOKIE?!" Naomi ran out of the room.

Ryuu sighed, "Is it always like this?"

"Yep," everyone beamed (Except Heihachi, who'd retreated to a corner again).

Haru offered, "How about we see how good the new guy can stop them?"

"How hard can it be?" Ryuu inquired.

Everyone gave him a smile, "ALL HELL LETS LOOSE."

Takako nodded. "That's about how it goes."

"Go on, new guy!" Atsushi gave him a playful punch, "My praye- THOUGHTS, my THOUGHTS are with you."

Ryuu went a little pale, then stood up, slowly walked out of the room, and Mikage asked quietly, "Shall I prepare bandages?"

"Just in case," Michiko nodded.

"RICHHH!!!"

"Heihachi, you're on something, I swear."

"Go, Ryuu! Faster! I'll sic a furby on you!!"

Ryuu blinked, for Atsushi, of all people, said that. Suddenly, he heard a comment from Michiko, "Haru, why are you hiding?"

Ryuu walked down the stairs, following the sound of Yukari's shouts, Hikari's pleads, and Naomi's demands for the cookie. He caught them running around in circles in the living room, jumping over furniture and ducking under the tables. Ryuu put a hand out, "Uh, girls?"

They continued to chase/flee.

"Umm...Girls?" He raised his voice a little more.

Hikari suddenly grabbed his shoulders and hid behind him, "Save me!!"

"You brought this upon yourself!" Yukari and Naomi pointed out. Then, Naomi added, "Gimme the cookie!"

"Fine!" Hikari tossed a sugar cookie with frosting towards Naomi and Yukari. They both reached for it, but Naomi jumped up and caught it first. She nibbled on it, then inhaled it, the cookie vanishing completely. She smiled, "Yay, cookie!" and went upstairs again.

Yukari glared, "WHY DIDN'T I GET THE COOKIE? I'm the one chasing you!"

"I don't have two!" Hikari wailed.

Hikari ran out from behind Ryuu, attempting at running upstairs, but Yukari was right on her tail. Ryuu groaned to the group upstairs, "Do I HAVE to stop them?"

"YEP!" they all yelled at him.

"Crap."

He followed after them to the third story. They chased each other around in Himeno's bedroom. Just as Hikari ran out from the room, Ryuu jumped in front of the doorway, getting plowed over by Yukari. They both hit the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. Hikari clapped her hands, "Thank you for your sacrifice, O New Member!" and ran to the group that was on the second story.

Yukari flushed, "Oh, I'm sorry, Ryuu!"

"No, it's okay," he groaned as Yukari got off of him.

"I didn't mean to- are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

They both blushed, but the moment was interrupted as there was a familiar scream of "DAMN IT, WHY AREN'T I RICH YET?! RICHRICHRICH!!"

"THAT'S GETTING OLD, HACHI!!" Hikari then smacked her twin.

-------

By the time the girls all woke up, the guys had been out shopping for about an hour already. They all went downstairs in their PJs, drinking hot chocolate. Takako attempted at picking up a conversation. "I wonder when the guys are going to get home."

"Kaoru is gone, too," Michiko pointed out.

"Yeah..."

"So..." Naomi deviously smiled, "Who got who?"

The girls excitedly shared the names they'd picked out. Michiko cackled, "You got Kei, Hika?!"

"Yep," Hikari grinned ("She got fangs, too?!" shrieked Mawata)

"What'd you get him?" Yukari smirked.

"Oh, I'll give a hint."

"Yes?"

"EVERYONE'S going to love it." Hikari then burst into hysterical laughter.

Natsue was nearby, standing on a ladder, attempting at hanging something. Takako inquired, "Do you need any help, Mrs. Awayuki?"

"Ah, no, I'm finnnne..." Natsue then hung up the MISTLETOE that was attached to a string with holly.

"Oh, crap," Naomi snapped her fingers, "Do you know how much tension is gonna be in here now?"

Natsue smiled innocently and took the ladder away, vanishing from sight swiftly. Himeno stared at the doorway, "Am I the only one who heard the car pull up?"

"Probably. I'll check." Mawata stood up and opened the door, only to see Heihachi in front of her. She flushed furiously as all the girls exploded with laughter from their spots.

"IT'S TOO GREAT!" Hikari shrieked through deep gasps of breath.

Heihachi frowned, "What?"

Mawata hesitantly looked at the mistletoe that'd been hung five seconds ago. Heihachi looked up and attempted at dropping everything and running, but Goh and Hayate caught his arms. Goh smirked, "Oh, no, you don't."

"No-! Let me go-!" Heihachi struggled against their grips hopelessly.

Atsushi towered over Heihachi as a dark shadow. "Heihachi...if you do not follow tradition, I'll sic Naomi and Hikari on you."

Two more shadows towered over him, cracking knuckles with pleasure. Heihachi shivered with fear under the three shadows.

"Now, now, girls. We shouldn't pressure him," Atsushi lightly tsked. "Come, back away. Give them room."

Mawata froze, her face beet red.

Yukari screamed, "Himeno! The camera!"

"The VIDEO camera, are you kidding?!" Mayune yelled, she and Himeno running upstairs as fast as inhumanly possible.

Yayoi danced around in circles, holding a bouquet of roses, "OH, IT'S SO ROMANTIC! THE FIRST KISS, THEN THE HOLDING HANDS, THEN THE KISSING WHEREVER YOU WANT, THEN THE CUDDLING, THEN THE MOVING IN TOGETHER, THEN THE-!"

Michiko randomly shot Yayoi with the snow cannon ("How?" Sasame murmured), hissing, "It's Christmas. Don't be vulgar." And Yayoi was left on the floor, twitching.

Hajime and Shin, who were armed with cameras, urged, "Go on, Heihachi. We won't tell ANYone." They got ready to snap a hundred pictures in the matter of a tenth of a second.

Everyone then fell silent (Mayune returning with the video camera, turned on, Himeno with her digital camera), waiting on the two to uphold the Christmas/mistletoe tradition.

They slowly moved closer towards each other, both blushing inhumanly. Heihachi muttered, "Well, they aren't about to leave us alone..."

"May as well get it over with..." Mawata nodded slowly.

They stared at each other for a moment, leaned closer, and their lips locked-

_**CLICK!**_

_**FLASH!**_

"Yes! All on video!" Mayune cheered.

The two broke apart, their blushes deepening. Hikari threw her arm around Heihachi's shoulder, "Well, well, bro! I'm proud of you! This is payback for making me do that ONE THING that I haven't forgotten!"

Everyone stared with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

A dark red aura surrounded Hikari, her eyes glowing, "GET. YOUR. MINDS. OUT. OF. THE. GUTTER."

Everyone cleared their throats and proceded to enter the house and clear the doorway. Finally, when the door was shut, the guys went upstairs and worked on wrapping their presents. The girls watched the clock carefully, knowing that Kaoru would soon be back from...wherever he had gone to. It was nearing the noon deadline when Sasame, Mannen, Sasuke, Ryuu, Atsushi, and Shin, and Hajime rushed downstairs with their arms full of presents (and cleverly dragging some that were on top of blankets). They set them under the tree and shouted upstairs, "IN YOUR FACE!"

"Umm...what are you guys doing?" Yukari asked.

"We were split up into our own little groups and worked together to wrap our presents," Sasuke informed. "And we beat everyone else upstairs."

**BAM!**

"ACK! He's home!"

Everyone in the main hall ran for cover. They hid behind the tree, behind furniture, and IN the tree. Mikage, hoping to slow down Kaoru, offered him Christmas-y things, such as milk and cookies and little snacks. He smiled and took some, but Mikage couldn't delay for long. The ones that were hiding held their breath as the other guys ran downstairs with their presents all wrapped, Kaoru watching his watch. As soon as they threw down their presents, naught but a few seconds later, Kaoru clapped, "Very close! Close, indeed!"

Haru, Kei, Hayate, Goh, Heihachi, and Kakeru sighed with relief.

"Now we open!" Kaoru beamed, Natsue suddenly appearing at his side.

"What?!" everyone blinked.

"Well, of course! I hope you kept everyone's presents and your Secret Santa presents separate."

They all then dove in the piles of presents, looking for everyone's Secret Santas.

_**Twenty minutes of pain later...**_

"Okay, now we're ready," Yayoi breathlessly confirmed.

"Yay! We're going to go in alphbetical order, okay?" Natsue smiled.

All eyes turned to Atsushi. He fidgeted, "Yippie?"

He took the rectangular shape from Michiko's hands. It was wrapped in 3-D snowflakes and stars. He carefully tore the paper away from it. A book. It was called _Theory on Time_. He smiled warmly, "Thank you, Michi."

"You're welcome," she winked.

"Okay..." Kaoru turned to- "Goh! Your turn."

Sasuke handed Goh a flabby square shaped present. Goh accepted it and took off the red ribbon that was on top. He tore into it like a child and he held in his hands a calender of volcanoes. "Man, thanks, Sasuke!" Goh flipped through the calender.

"No problem, man!" Sasuke grinned. "Good choice, I take it?"

"Yeah! Thanks!"

Hajime raised his hands, "My turn!"

Mayune gave him a tiny box. Hajime looked at it with curiosity. He took off the lacy blue ribbon and opened it. His eyes widened with glee. He took out the pieces of paper and whooped, "Thanks, Mayune!"

"What is it?" Yukari inquired.

"Five tickets for a water park!"

"Aw, sweet. Hajime, how much you want for them?" Hikari smirked.

He held them protectively. "I'm kidding," assured Hikari.

"Haru's turn," Himeno said.

Atsushi smirked and handed Haru an oddly shaped package. Haru stared at it with puzzlement and ripped into its contents. He screamed and a robotic voice chirped, "WE! FURBY!"

"It's a furby!!" Ryuu cackled.

Haru held it in his hands so lightly that it looked like he may drop it. He turned it around in every possible way, staring at the strange machine while thanking Atsushi. Atsushi nodded, "I couldn't resist."

"Oh, Hayate..." Yayoi's glasses flashed, "Your turn."

Hayate visibly flinched with fear as Yayoi grinned dangerously and handed him something that was obviously like a book. He cautiously ripped it open, then stared at the title of the book. _101 Ways to be a Romantic Man_. Yayoi pushed her glasses up farther on her nose. "Yayoi Takato misses NOTHING."

"And I'm supposed to read this?" Hayate frowned.

"Well, duh!"

"...Thanks...I guess."

"Just doing my duty."

Heihachi leaped up, "Awright, who has me?!"

Mannen gently tossed him a box. Heihachi sat down and examined it, then shook it. He undid the bow that red string was manipulated to be, and took off the lid. He wailed, "THIS IS TO TOTURE ME, ISN'T IT?"

Mannen smirked triumphantly.

"What's in it?" came Naomi.

Hikari reached into her brother's box. She snorted, "A million dollar bookmark and a giftcard for Best Buy. A quite expensive place."

"Either way," Heihachi snatched his presents away from his twin, "Thanks to you, Mannen."

"Sure, sure."

Hikari chirped, "Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee turn!"

"Shouldn't that be 'myyyyyyyyyyyyyy turn!'?" Mayune blinked.

"Nope. Meeeeeeeeeeeeeee turn!"

Hayate handed her a silver and metallic blue box with green lace tying the lid shut. Hikari eyed it suspiciously, "No bomb, right?"

He glared.

"Just kidding." She took off the lace and opened the lid. Her eyebrows raised and her eyes widened a little. "Wow, Hayate. It's beautiful!"

She reached in and took out a silver bracelet with different instrument charms on it. A clarinet (of course), a trumpet, cello, violin, saxophone ("Is it tenor?" inquried Naomi), flute, and a pair of drumsticks. "Thank you so much, Hayate!" She hooked it around her left wrist.

"You're welcome," he grunted.

"My, my, Hayate! Is that a blush?!" Yayoi squealed.

"Shut up," he growled, turning his head away.

Haru handed Himeno her present, "Merry Christmas, Himeno."

Himeno took the bag filled with different colored tissue papers. She took out the tissue papers and awed at her present: a soft teddy bear with a lacy red bow around its neck, a traditional red and white santa hat on it's head lop-sided, and holding a heart. She hugged the bear, then gave Haru a hug, "Aww, thank you, Haru!"

"I'm glad you like it," Haru planted a kiss on her cheek.

Kakeru said in sing-song, "It's MYYY TURRRRN!"

Naomi gave him a similar bag that Haru had just given Himeno. He tore into the tissue papers and held up a strange-looking wolf with red eyes. "Sweet! Thanks, Naomi!"

"You're welcome. I thought you'd like it," Naomi clapped her hands with glee.

"Please tell me that isn't Sesshomaru's youkai(Inuyasha thing, don't worry)," Hikari smiled.

"Oh, but it is!" Kakeru crowed, "I've always wanted one! But they're so hard to find!"

Natsue waltzed up to Kaoru, bearing a heavy-looking rectangular present, "Here you are, my dear."

"Oh, Natsue! You didn't have to get me anything!" Kaoru said, although he took the present.

"Of course I should have! And I did!" Natsue beamed, "Just be careful when you're opening it. I hope it helps."

"Helps? Hmmm..." Kaoru scratched his chin in thought before, as instructed, carefully taking apart the wrapping paper. He proudly held up a new laptop, "Oh, Natsue! Thank you so much!"

"You can use it for work! I thought you'd been complaining that you needed a new one!"

"Thank you, my precious flower."

"Turn away," Michiko advised, "Here comes the kissing."

There WAS a loud smack of lips before everyone turned back around. Kei looked around, since it was his turn. All the girls turned towards Hikari, who stood up with a box that had golden ribbon and a silver bow on it. Kei stared at her suspiciously, knowing danger wasn't too far off. She innocently handed him the box that didn't weigh anything. "Here you go, Kei." And she quickly took back her seat with Mayune's video camera, wanting to catch this moment in history.

Kei, ever so slowly, took the bows off-

_**Please, readers...remember this event, and tell it to your children and grandchildren, for it is surely a thing to remember.**_

-and he undid the ribbon-

_**And I have just two words of advice...**_

-and he took the lid off-

_**DON'T LAUGH.**_

to reveal...

DRUMMMMMMROLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.

Hikari fell out of her seat laughing, while still managing to keep the camera on Kei's priceless face. It's so priceless, I can't even describe it. He slowly took out a WIG. An exact replica of his old hair with the ponytail. By that time, everyone began laughing as Kei stared at the wig with a deadly look on his face. He let out a shivering breath and place it in the box, while CALMLY growling, "THANK.....YOU...HIKARI..."

"Yay! I'm glad you like it!" said girl cheered.

"I give it ten more seconds," Naomi said to Heihachi.

"Five."

"You're on. 500 yen."

"Deal."

They stared at the clock, counting the seconds. "One...two...thr-"

"I'LL KILL YOU!!"

"Damn," Naomi snapped her fingers, handing Heihachi 500 yen.

"Now, now, is that any way to act on Christmas Eve?" Michiko tsked. "No, no, no. Bad Kei. Down. BAD KEI."

Hayate and Goh restrained their brother until he cooled down, the girls laughing so hard until their sides hurt.

"Moving on...Mannen's turn, I believe."

Mannen took a circular object from Shin and accidentally poked a hole in the bottom. He began there, tearing apart the wrapping paper. He held in his hand a set of three frisbees. Shin said, "Well, you've been saying something about some friends at your school that can play Ultimate Frisbee...so..."

"Thanks, Shin," Mannen patted his youngest brother on the head, Shin smiling happily.

Heihachi shyly stood up and handed Mawata a bag that was covered in red and white striped animation cats doing different things. She thanked him quietly and carefully took out the tissue papers and pulled out a silver kitty cat doll. She hugged it, "Thank you, Heihachi."

"You're welcome," he returned.

Hajime then stood and handed Mayune a bag. She took it and went straight for the bottom. When she dramatically pulled out her gift, she sent the tissue papers with it. It was a realistic female doll with roses in her hair and on her dress. She smiled, "Thank you, Hajime. I love it."

"Good," he sighed with relief.

"Michi's turn!" Sasuke announced.

Goh stood and handed her a tall present. She grabbed the bottom of it to support it, then set it on the floor as she tore into the top. It was a mixed collection of fantasy books. She squealed at the top book, "OHMYGOSH! _TWILIGHT_! Thank you, Goh!"

"No problem. You like them?"

She examined all the books and nodded, "Yep!"

"It is the great Naomi's turn!"

Three guesses who said that.

Kakeru happily handed Naomi a giant box and beamed childishly, "I think you'll like it."

Naomi ripped open the paper viciously and opened the box. She then fainted.

"Yep! She likes it!" Kakeru smirked.

"What...?" Ryuu leaned forward, "...is that?"

Hikari stood up to see towards the box. Her jaw dropped, "Kakeru...ALL OF THEM?"

"Yep!"

Hikari fell back into her chair.

"What is it?"

"It's the complete anime series of Inuyasha, not to mention the entire manga collection!!" Hikari gaped, "HOW MUCH WAS THAT ALL?!"

"A secret."

Naomi suddenly/miraculously recovered and flew up, hugging Kakeru, "Thank you SOOOO much, Kake!!"

"Kake? I kinda like that," he grinned. "You're welcome."

"Oh, Natsueee!" Kaoru flew over to her, handing her a silver vase with a red ribbon tied around the neck. Inside it was a collection of silver roses. Natsue swooned, "Oh, Kaoru! They're simply BEAUTIFUL!!"

"TURN AWAY!!!"

_SMOOCH._

"Okay, we're good."

Everyone turned back around.

Mawata walked up to Ryuu, bearing a small box that was done up nicely with a thin rectangular present underneath it. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything better..."

"No, it's okay. I mean, we just met, after all." Ryuu took the presents, opening the box first.

"Since I heard you were a trumpet player, too..." Mawata quietly continued.

It contained a white cleaning rag and valve oil. He smiled and nodded, then moved on to the rectangular one. Once he got it undone, he was holding a book of sheet music. He nodded, "Thank you, Mawata."

"You're welcome."

Yukari gave Sasame three squared presents. He unwrapped them and was holding a collection of CDs by Bach, Mozart, and Beethoven. He smiled, "Thank you. Something new to listen to."

"You'reeee welcome!"

Sasuke cheered, "My turn, my turn!"

Takako smiled and handed him something warm and circular. He ripped it open and his mouth watered. Takako smirked, "To help you get fat. Homemade fat."

"Thank you, Takako!" Sasuke held up his plate filled with cookies. He then shoved one in his mouth.

"Yummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."

Shin beamed, "My turn!"

Himeno gave him a somewhat long little box. She advised, "Don't be too excited while opening."

"Okay," Shin nodded understandingly. He cautiously took off the paper to reveal a plain white box. He then opened the box and took out a bonzai tree. He smiled widely, "Thank you, Himeno!"

"Yep! Just make sure to take care of it!"

"I will!" Shin carefully set it down and hugged Himeno.

Sasame blushed a little as he stood to give Takako her present. It was wrapped carefully, but it was obvious what it was. What is it, you ask? READ ON, WEIRDO(S).

She unwrapped her gift and held delicately in her hand, a hand mirror. It was silver and had golden embroidery. On the back were red roses and petals. She smiled, "Thank you, Sasame."

"You're most welcome, Takako."

Kei (reluctantly) stood and handed Yayoi her present. She unwrapped it, revealing an extremely thick book. Its title was _998 Tips to Being a Successful Romance Novelist_. She squealed, "Thank you, Kei! I'll use it soon!!"

"Uh, yeah, sure...You're welcome..."

Then, all eyes turned towards Yukari, who glared, "Why couldn't we've gone in reverse alphabectical order?"

Ryuu gave her a small black box with a silver ribbon on it. She accepted it and delicately removed the silver lace. She opened it and her face lit up. "Wow! Thank you, Ryuu!"

She withdrew a silver trumpet necklace from its box and carefully hooked it around her neck. She examined it, "I love it."

"Good. I'm glad you like it. You know, since you were a fellow die-hard trumpet geek...kinda puts on pressure."

She laughed, "And it should!"

"Wellll! That wraps up Secret Santa!"

They all glanced at the clock, which read 1:07.

"NOW what do we do?"

-------

_**Later that night...**_

"Awright! Time to wrap up Christmas Eve!" Hikari and Naomi clapped their hands in the doorway of a room that held everyone in the group, excluding Kaoru and Natsue and including Mikage.

"Are you suggesting we do something else?" Kakeru raised an eyebrow.

"YES! Follow us!"

Everyone groaned and stood up, following the two excited feminine teens downstairs. They felt their way down the stairs, wondering why it was so dark. They caught sight of the living room. It was draped with blankets and sheets, a few flashlights on inside the tent-like structure. Yukari blinked, "Are you telling a story or something?"

"EXACTLY!" they cackled, their cackles echoing throughout the house.

The others all sighed and settled inside the 'tent'.

Hikari inhaled deeply and prepared herself for her "ULTIMATE GHOST STORY". "Okay, if the children wish, they may leave."

Hajime and Shin shook their heads.

"Very well. You have been warned."

Naomi did a drumroll on the table that sat in front of her and Hikari. Her friend then began.

"Long ago, there was this thick forest, right? It's completely dark with only a few sunbeams that make it through its thick canopy. The place is overrun with monsters and demons. It was called Gaorrachia Forest."

Yukari groaned, "You're kidding me."

"Hey, shut up! Let everyone else who hasn't heard it listen to the story!"

"Fine, fine..."

Hikari glared at her friend, then continued. "Humph. Anyway, there was this thief who ran into the forest, and in his possession was a great treasure."

"What kind of treasure?" inquired Hajime.

"It was a jewel worth several billion yen. So, the thief took this jewel from someone and hid it deep in the forest, slaughtering all who came looking for it."

"...Gory," Kei murmured.

"That's horrible," Takako shivered.

"Then, over time, the forest became stained with blood, turning into a cursed place. To this day, in the small forest that is left by the old forest's remains, the ghost of the thief haunts the forest, still protecting the now-cursed jewel. And the ones he killed also seek to increase their numbers..."

**"AHHHHHH!!!!!" **Everyone who hadn't heard the story found someone nearby to hug for comfort.

Hikari, Naomi, and Yukari toppled over with laughter, "MAN! It's the SAME reaction that Lloyd and Genis had(1)!!"

**"WHAT KIND OF STORY WAS THAT?!"** they screamed.

"A freakin' awesome one! Even though three-year-olds don't believe stories like that anymore!" Naomi laughed.

They all proceded to attack Naomi and Hikari before practically everyone collasped into a sudden sleep.

-------

**"Where...am I?" Michiko opened her eyes, seeing nothing but darkness. She felt lightheaded, as though she weighed nothing. She raised her hand in front of her face. "OH MY GOD!!"**

**She was completely see-through! She examined herself up and down, but she was hardly even visible! "Oh, God...I'm dreaming...I know I am..."**

_**"Six."**_

**"MICHI?!"**

**Michiko turned and saw Yukari approaching her. "Yuka! Yuka, is this a dream?!"**

**"I don't know! I remember blacking out...so it must be...but why would we be inside each other's dream?" Suddenly, a bolt of electricity shot forth from Yukari towards Michiko. The momentarily see-through teen yelped and braced herself for shocking, but nothing happened.**

**"What the hell was that?" Michiko demanded.**

**"I don't know! It just keeps happening - lightning comes out of my body!"**

_**"Seven."**_

**"Yuka! Michi!"**

**"Goh-! Goh, what the hell are you doing here, too?!"**

**Goh approached, a flame surrounding his body. The girls backed away a little as he drew closer, "...Goh...? What's going on?"**

**Michiko drew a little closer, only to find that he wasn't hot - to her, anyway. Since she was see-through, nothing must happen to her. **

**"I don't know. But everyone else is here. It just seems we can't approach each other all at once, for some reason."**

**"Everyone else?"**

**"Well, except for Mikage, Yayoi, Haru, and some of the others. MOST of us are in here."**

**Then, Hayate came forward to the three, his clothes blowing around in every direction. "What the hell is going on?" he irritably inquired.**

**"That's what I wanna know!" his twin growled. "For some reason, I can't get close to any but Michi without hurting them!"**

**Shin and Hajime were coming next. Water droplets surrounded Hajime, the boy himself soaked to the bone, but he didn't seem to mind it. Shin seemed a little uneasy, what with plant vines wrapped around his arms.**

_**"Eight."**_

_**"Nine."**_

**"Are you two doing okay?" Yukari inquired, leaning down to their level.**

**"Yeah..." they mumbled quietly. **

**"But why is it so real?" Shin frowned, "It's a dream, isn't it?"**

**"I don't know."**

**Mannen and Kei came up next. Kei seemed to be glowing while the tips of Mannen's spikey hair were frozen, the air surrounding him freezing to the skin. As another bolt of lightning shot from Yukari, everyone ducked as it flew overhead. "You got something freaky going on, too?" Mannen groaned.**

**"Yeah...I know. You're no different." Yukari glared at him.**

**Naomi was then walking up, everyone's bodies suddenly becoming heavier (except Michi's) like an invisible force pulling down on them. "Is it just me, or is this FREAKY?" she commented.**

_**"Ten."**_

**"It's FREAKY," Michiko waved her barely visible hands.**

**Ryuu was walking towards the growing group, and the darkness suddenly changed to an open meadow with a blue sky and puffy white clouds. Everyone looked around, "THE HELL?!"**

_**"Eleven."**_

**Then, when they looked towards Ryuu, he was gone. **_**"THE HELL?!?!"**_

**"I'm here!" his voice cried. "...Although you can't see me."**

**"I feel better," Michiko grinned.**

**Then, a black wolf was approaching. Everyone stared at it as got closer. Then, with a small flash of light, Hikari stood there. She shrugged, "So I'm weird. You all aren't? What's goin' on?"**

**"We're not sure-" Hayate began, but was interrupted as Naomi bounced up and down, the meadow shaking, "WOW! DO THAT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!"**

**"STOP EARTHQUAKIN' THE PLACE, GRAVITY FREAK!!" Hikari bellowed.**

**"...Gravity freak...?" Naomi pouted.**

**With another flash of light, in Hikari's place, a horse stood, everyone swearing they saw a smirk.**

**Behind Hikari, Himeno approached, nothing seeming to be out of place. Ryuu's voice pleaded, "Himeno! Can YOU see me?!"**

**"Umm...no. Where ARE you?"**

**"Right here!"**

**"...Where?"**

**"HERE!"**

**"Come here," Himeno outstretched her hand.**

**Suddenly, Himeno vanished with a quick yelp. **

_**"Twelve."**_

**"Her, too?!" Mannen blinked.**

**"Hey, come here," Hayate then held out his hand. Someone grabbed it, and Himeno stood in front of him, wind now surrounding her as well.**

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" she screamed to the heavens.**

**"My damn words exactly!" Heihachi suddenly yelled, approaching.**

**"What about you, Hachi?!" Ryuu's voice wailed. "No one can see me!"**

**Heihachi looked around before focusing one a spot. "...Wave or something."**

**Ryuu did so.**

**"I don't see...YOU. But I see...hazy crap."**

_**"Thirteen."**_

**"Well, that's nice," Hayare dryly said. He dropped Himeno's hand, and as he did, the wind around Himeno died down.**

**"I'm hazy crap?!" Ryuu roared. "I DON'T WANNA BE HAZY CRAP!"**

**He suddenly became visible, right where Heihachi had been looking. Heihachi walked up to him and patted him on the back-**

**"ACK-!" Ryuu pummeled into the ground, leaving a small imprint on the grass. Heihachi blinked. "Umm...oops?"**

**Atsushi came walking up, sighed heavily, then stood there for about three seconds before another Atsushi came up behind him, making the exact motions and standing beside the first. Everyone stared with wide eyes. There was a third, fourth, then fifth. Then, standing in a straight line, they stood up straight, four of the Atsushis' disappearing into one of them. He chuckled weakly, the shrugged, "Ironic, isn't it?"**

**"What are you doing, multiplying?" Hajime asked.**

**"No, it's..." he thought for a moment, then sighed (again) in defeat, "It's something to do with time."**

**Hikari and Heihachi toppled over in laughter ("She changed back?" Himeno inquired), "WE KNEW IT! WE KNEW YOU WOULD FALL VICTIM TO THAT TIME STUFF EVENTUALLY!!"**

**He glared at them, and they shut up.**

**Lastly, Sasame walked up to them. "Okay, we're all freaks. What about you, Sasame?" Mannen sighed.**

**He suddenly turned his head to another direction. "Hey, did you hear that?"**

**To the others, his voice seemed so loud that they plugged their ears. "ARE YOU AN AMP?" Shin wailed.**

**"A what?"**

**"STOP TALKING, SASAME!" Hikari hissed.**

**He did so, wanting an explanation from someone. Naomi told him, "Your voice is REALLY loud. And you said you heard something?"**

**He nodded silently. Then, he pointed in the direction he'd been looking at before shrugging.**

**Then, the meadow vanished, darkness replacing it. There was a bright flash of light as a strange power came over everyone as they all fell to one knee. They wanted to look up and see what was the source of the light, but it was too bright, and their heads all bowed.**

**"Rise," a deep voice commanded. From that one word, everyone magically rose, able to move of their own free will. They looked up and saw two figures: a man and a woman. The man was muscular and tall with a solid build. He had wavy dirty blonde hair that went to about his chin. He had piercing icy blue eyes that stared at the group, observing from one person to the other. His clothes were all covered by a golden yellow cape wrapped around him, unmoving, although he and the woman were in the air. Beside him, the woman had sweet light green eyes and light brown hair that stretched to her lower back. It was completely straight, and she had a more pleasant aura about her, seeming sweeter, like a mother's. **

**"Who are you?" Goh demanded, stepping in front of Michiko.**

**"I am the King of Leafenia. You will address me as King Seiichi. This is my wife, the Queen of Leafenia. You will address her as Queen Sanako."**

**"What the hell is Leafenia?" Hikari said, crossing her arms.**

**Seiichi sent a dangerous glare at Hikari, Hayate slowly stepping in front of her. Seiichi rumbled, "You would do well to watch your manners, Hikari."**

**"How do you know her name?" Yukari inquired.**

**"I am your King. That is how."**

**"We aren't members of this Leafenia place," Kei said fiercely. "What IS it, anyway?"**

**Sanako spoke, her voice light and musical, "Leafenia is a sacred place. You have never heard of Leafe, correct?"**

**"No, we haven't," Atsushi confirmed.**

**"Leafe is the power of life. It's a life source that everything requires for survival. If there were no Leafe in the world, everyone and everything would die. You are Knights of Leafe and Lady Knights of Leafe. You guard this power of life, for there is a dark being out to take all the Leafe from this world and kill everyone."**

**"Knights? Lady Knights?"**

**"My Queen, how about we simply show them?" Seiichi turned to Sanako.**

**"A splendid idea," Sanako nodded.**

**A bright light engulfed everyone, and they all disappeared.**

**-------**

**ET: (glares)**

**Me: Hahaha...(smiles)**

**EGP: You're LEAVING IT LIKE THAT?**

**Me: YEP!**

**ET: (GLARES)**

**Emil: Umm...she went all capitals...I don't think that's a good sign...**

**Kratos: Not for Sylph. You and I, however...**

**Me: KRATOSSS!!! ;_;**

**Kratos: WHAT?**

**(knock)**

**EGP: We're not here!!**

**Zelos: DAMN IT, OPEN THE DOOR! I'M HUNGRY!!!**

**Me/Emil/ET/Kratos: ...ARE YOU SERIOUS?**

_**(1) Yet another ToS reference. Ah, Zelos humor. Lloyd and Genis' child-like reactions. PRICELESS, REALLY. :)**_

_**YAY FOR THE LONG CHAPTER!!! (which was actually still getting stuff done even after it was supposed to be a filler chapter!!) **_

_**(PARTY)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Yay! Next chapter is already here!! Be HAPPY!!**

**ET: Get to it, already!**

**Zelos: Well, I missed the entire last chapter, so I need to go back to the Chapter 10 trailer. Be back at the end of this chapter, guys! (leaves)**

**EGP: I bet he's running for it.**

**Kratos: More than likely.**

**Emil: I don't really understand what's going on here.**

**Kratos: Nor do I.**

**ET: Don't worry. Just do a disclaimer.**

**Emil: Umm...okay. SWD, ET, and EGP own nothing of...Pretear...? Or Knights of Ratatosk or Tales of Symphonia. They do, however, own many characters, and their own plots.**

**Me: You're SO NICE, Emil!**

_**Chapter 11**_

_**"C'mon, Kaoru! Get 'em!"**_** a voice shouted, echoing faintly.**

**"Where are we now?" Heihachi groaned.**

**"That's a good question," Naomi commented.**

**"Hey...look at that..." Yukari pointed off in the distance, where seven men wearing strange clothes were fighting against...SOMETHING.**

_**"I got it!"**_

**Himeno's eyes widened as she recognized one of the men. "Dad?!"**

**"WHAT?!" Everyone turned their attention to the man that Himeno had called her father. And indeed, it was a much younger version of Kaoru Awayuki. He had a small ponytail at the back of his neck, and he wore complicated golden clothing. He held out his hands, and a bright light shot out from them. As soon as he had, the CREATURE that he was fighting moved. **

_**"Hey, Mamoru! It's coming your way!"**_

_**"Damn it, I got this!" **_**A violet headed teenager cracked his knuckles and snapped his fingers. A lance made of ice appeared in his hands, and he leapt at the creature with a battle cry. It swiftly dodged to the side and, with a lizard-like tail, lashed out at the Mamoru person. It hit him in the stomach, sending him flying into an invisible wall. Another younger teen with blonde hair and green clothes flew beside him, **_**"You okay, Mamoru?"**_

_**"I'm fine, Shima. C'mon, let's go kill the bastard!"**_

_**"Right!"**_

**They went up beside an older blue clothed teen who had water wrapped around his wrist, hanging down like a whip. **_**"Ready, Hiroshi?"**_

_**"Better believe it! C'mon!"**_

**The three went running up to it from one side, unleashing attacks upon the creature, causing it to roar with anger. On the other side, Kaoru was calling to three other teens, **_**"Hey, Geki, Hiro, Shun! Ready?!"**_

_**"HELL YEAH!"**_

**All at once, the seven teens attacked the creature until it gave a final screech and vanished. What had been a purple, black, and plant vines background disppeared. There were many dead trees, collasped people, and a dried up lake. Within seconds, it all sprang back to life.**

**"Do you see now?"**

**The group turned back around to face King Seiichi and Queen Sanako. Sanako said softly, "Long ago, Kaoru Awayuki was a Leafe Knight. He fought for us and protected the world's Leafe. That is, however, until he met a Princess of Disaster. One of the dark beings trying to take over the world."**

**"The seven Leafe Knights of wind, fire, light, sound, plants, ice, and water defeated the Princess of Disaster, so she became a good person again. Kaoru, against his oath of being a Leafe Knight, fell in love with her. He ran from us and hid away with her. He had three daughters, only one obtaining part of his powers. But we had finally caught up with him after two years or so."**

**Seiichi continued for his wife, "We made him a deal. He could leave the Leafe Knights, but only if he and his wife had a memory wipe. They no longer remember ever being involved with the Leafe ordeal. However, we had no idea who all it would affect. The Leafe elements choose their own masters, so all of you who are present are the next Knights and Lady Knights of Leafe."**

**"How do we know this isn't a trick or anything?" Goh inquired.**

**Seiichi snapped his fingers, and there was another bright flash of light. Everyone began panicking as they realized their clothes had all changed. Kei, Hayate, Goh, Sasame, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin were all wearing the familiar clothes that the previous seven teens had been wearing, along with the Leafe jewelery, such as Sasame's earring, and Kei's ring. Himeno was wearing a golden dress that reached just below her knees, and it revealed most of her shoulders. There were two thick straps on her shoulders, as though she were wearing an undershirt. She had one white glove and one light lavender glove, both only reaching just past her wrist. She had golden ballet flat shoes that had white lace that snaked up her leg. In Himeno's hair, where her usual white headband resided, there was a light blue and silver headband with strange markings.**

**Atushi had a black bodysuit, similar to that of a ninja's, except with no facemask. His feet had black shoes on them and he also had black biker gloves. A blue belt was at his waist, to hold his top closed and to put his various gadgets somewhere. On his left wrist was a silver watch.**

**Yukari had an electric blue outfit, with variations of blue patterned into it. It consisted of a high collared sleeveless dress that hugged her torso and flared out at the waist. The hem of the skirt went no farther than mid-calf in the front and to her knees in the back. The jagged lines were reminiscent of a flower opening. Under the skirt, she wore a pair of powder blue shorts that covered her to mid-thigh. Her boots went up to over her knees and were the same electric blue as the general outfit. They were outlined in dark blue at the top and at the heels. Over the top of her dress, she had a tabard-like piece of clothing that was held together with her emblem of electricity. Around her right boot was a silver ankle bracelet. **

**Ryuu was clothed an outfit perilously close to a typical magician's. He was dressed in black, mostly, with hints of other colors. A black tunic that flashed blue in the light consisted of his top. It was high-collared, as well, and the sleeves were swallow sleeved at his wrist, showing the white gloves on his hands. The tunic had a silver belt over it at the hips; the leggings were loose black breeches that tucked into calf-high black boots. Last of all, to complete his outfit was a pure black cape that winked different colors in every movement of the cape. A clasp of silver also kept his cloak closed and was his emblem of illsion. His right hand wore a silver ring on the middle finger.**

**Hikari wore a navy blue military-like shirt. On the shoulders, there was extra padding that was golden with white tassels hanging from it on all sides. It had a high white collar with a gold stripe going all the way around it. The outlines of the shirt were silver, and going down through the center of the shirt were two white lines side by side, and across the chest and down, there was white cloth going across the two white lines horizontally, looking as though they were holding the shirt closed. There were cuffs on the ends of the sleeves, and they were golden. On her hands were white gloves that had a perfect fit. As soon as the shirt ended at Hikari's thigh, she had a white skort that reached a little ways above her ankles. On her feet were black boots that had flat soles. On each ear, she had two silver hoop earrings with the same markings as the others.**

**Naomi had a baby blue dress that reached to her ankles, almost covering her glass slippers. She had long white armwarmers and a silver necklace that was in the shape of a snowflake. In her ears were silver hoop earrings. She had white leggings that reached up to her mid thigh. Tied in her hair was a silver bead.**

**Michiko wore a white lacey dress. It reached to her knees in the front and to her ankles in the back. It was strapless and a red ribbon wound around above her chest and underneath her arms. It was in colors of silver and light green. Her shoes were sandals with ribbon laces all the way up to her knees. On her index toe of her right foot was a silver toe ring.**

**Heihachi wore a fancy dark green top with black embroidery. The shirt build was similar to Hikari's, but there was no tassels hanging off the shoulders. The padding was black, the color reaching across his collarbone, meeting in the center, and going down through the center of the shirt. A third of the way down the shirt, the black once again reached across his waist, the shirt splitting apart. The shirt had black and white cuffs, his hands bare. He had dark green pants and black shoes. On his right wrist was a thick, silver bracelet. **

**"Okay, I think I'm on the convinced side," Goh murmured, observing his clothes.**

**"Uh, yeah..." Yukari nodded in agreement.**

**"Now, when you awaken, you shall have your proof of Leafenia, always," Seiichi said. And with that, he and Sanako were gone.**

-------

"...and they've been like that for a while now!!" Mikage's voice broke through everyone's trance.

Naomi was first to open her eyes to see Kakeru hovering above her. Kakeru sighed with relief, "Oh, you're awake now!"

"Huh...?" Naomi blankly stared at him.

Beside her, Hikari flew up, "THAT BASTARD-!! WHERE'D HE GO?!"

_RIIIIIIIIIINNNNGG!_

Almost everyone who'd been involved with the dream looked in the direction of the phone suspiciously. Mikage ran to answer it, Kaoru, Natsue, Haru, Takako, Kakeru, Sasuke, Mawata, Mayune, and Yayoi checking to make sure everyone was really okay. Mikage returned, "Mr. Awayuki, it's for you."

They all turned to watch Kaoru go and answer the phone. His voice barely carried from the other room. "Hello?"

On the other line of the phone, Seiichi said, _"Your children are fine, Kaoru. I was simply collecting them, as I said I would."_

"Who are you?"

Everyone stared at Kaoru with intrigue.

_"You will not remember me, even if I say my name, Kaoru. Your children can explain it to you. Tell them that it was Seiichi. Farewell."_

_Click._

Kaoru stared at the phone, since this had happened once before. He hung it up and Natsue frowned, "What's wrong, dear?"

He sat down on the floor beside Natsue, thinking for a moment, before answering, "It's that same man...Sei...Seiichi...?"

Everyone, except Atushi, Ryuu, and Goh, froze in place. "S...Seiichi?" they all echoed.

"Do you know this man? He said...you would be able to explain "it" to me. That I wouldn't "remember" him even if he told me his name." He looked at them questionably, "Is this a prank?"

"No, Dad," Himeno shook her head, "We, uh..."

"Had a freaky thing just happen," Heihachi filled in.

"What do you mean?" Atsushi looked at his younger brother.

"Atsushi...are you feeling okay? Or were you only partially there?" Hikari looked at her eldest brother.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, I agree," Ryuu and Goh nodded, pointing at Atsushi, "What's going on?"

The ones who had the dream gaped at the three. Michiko took Goh's hand, "You mean...you don't remember all that?"

"Remember what?" her boyfriend blinked.

Michiko touched the choker on his neck, "Where do you think you got that?"

Goh's hand slowly went to his neck. When he felt the choker, his eyes narrowed with concern and confusion. He looked at Michiko for answers.

"Okay...let's TRY and explain this..." Yukari smacked her face.

"Wait...are you sure we should try with everyone here?" Hayate frowned.

They stared at all present.

"You're right..." Himeno nodded, "How about just for now, we tell Dad, Atsushi, Goh, and Ryuu?"

Naomi agreed, "After that, we'll see if it's worth telling again."

-------

Once they finished with their wacky tale, Kaoru stared blankly ahead. "I'm just...feeling a little uncertain..."

_**"No, Kaoru!"**_

Kaoru flinched and looked around, swearing that he'd heard a voice. Atsushi, Ryuu, and Goh shook their heads, "I don't remember any of that."

_**"I'm sorry, I must do this."**_

"Do you hear that?" Kaoru looked desperately at the others, wanting to tell him that he wasn't going crazy. They all stared at him questionably.

"Hear what?" Heihachi frowned.

_**"No...Kaoru, you can't abandon us!"**_

_**"I can't help it...I love her."**_

Kaoru raised a hand to his head and rubbed his temples.

-------

**"Impossible!"**

**"What is it, my King?"**

**"Kaoru's memory wipe...it's..."**

**"It's fading?!"**

**"But it can't be! I erased his memories myself!"**

**"Should we go and contact them? Personally?"**

**"...We may be forced to."**

-------

"Dad? Are you okay?" Himeno rubbed her father's shoulders.

He answered quickly, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just...I got a sudden...sudden...headache..."

"Dad, you don't look so good..." Himeno's voice grew unsteady and worried.

_**"Fear not for him, Zenbu-sama."**_

"What was...what WAS that?!"

Kei looked cross, "It sounded like that man. That was in the dream."

"And what's 'Zenbu-sama' mean?" Michiko muttered.

"It means master of everything," Hikari said, "But I don't get what that's supposed to mean."

"Maybe it has to do with-"

Sasame's voice was drowned out by Himeno's scream, "DAD!"

He had passed out on the couch, the hand that was rubbing his head falling to the cushion. There was a flash of light, and everything around the group became gray. They looked around with more suspicion until that power came over them again, everyone being pulled to the ground on one knee, heads bowed.

"Rise."

And they did.

Seiichi and Sanako were now standing before them, a look of worry across both their faces.

"You're here. So that dream was real?" Hikari spat.

"We already told you, Katachi-sama. You have your proof. Your earrings," Sanako gestured to others, "Kaze-sama's hairpiece, Oto-sama's earring."

"Yeah, but..."

"Why can you not simply accept the facts, Katachi-sama?" Seiichi narrowed his eyes. "Accept your fate."

Hikari growled in her throat. Atsushi spoke up, "But if this dream really happened, why can't Ryuu, Goh, or I remember it?"

"You do not remember?" Sanako blinked with confusion.

The three shook their heads.

"Perhaps it is like Kaoru's. You have not had brainwashing or anything of the sort, but it should come back to you. That is why he has fainted. He has just suddenly remembered everything, now that he has been told of your dream. It IS strange, however. It should never have come undone. However, now we predict that Natsue's may become undone soon enough, as well."

"So...Natsue used to be the Princess of Disaster?" Mannen asked.

"Yes."

"But she became good again?"

"Yes."

"So..." Mannen trailed off, not sure how to word himself.

Naomi, who could sense where Mannen was going, continued, "So...she won't, like, go haywire or bad again or anything if she gets her memories back, will she?"

"No. She has too many people who love her, so she should have no negative feelings," Seiichi replied.

"Well, we all have negative feelings once in a while, don't we?" Hayate bit out, Hikari flinching beside him.

"Indeed. But not enough to let negative energy carry you away."

"So...Dad'll be alright?" Himeno asked softly, concerned for her father.

"Yes. He will be fine when he wakes up. He may still be a little confused, but nothing too serious. He may even be able to aid you with your newfound fate," Sanako gently suggested.

"Why do you keep calling us weird things?" Yukari spoke up.

"Because, Denki-sama, until you are proven worthy of being called by your name, you shall be called by your traditional element name."

"Right...what if we have absolutly no idea who you're talking about?" Heihachi smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Juuryoku-sama?"

"Huh?" Naomi looked up, as though she'd gone out of the conversation and just been called back in.

The others could've sworn that they saw a smirk on Sanako's face before she called out, "Oto-sama?"

Sasame looked up, "Yes?"

"I rest my case."

"Either way, we came here to this human world to see the results of Kaoru's obtaining of his memories," Seiichi sighed, getting to the point.

"There's like, no side effects, are there?" Hajime brought up.

"There _shouldn't_ be, but we need to be nearby, just in case."

-------

**"Kaoru...you can't be serious," Hiro pleaded softly.**

**"You aren't allowed these feelings," Shun murmured.**

**"I know...I know! I just...I can't help but feel what's in my heart. Natsue never truly asked to become the Princess of Disaster," Kaoru reasoned, "And she's...I don't want her to be all alone, after so many years of darkness. After so many years of solitude."**

**"But...Kaoru...you can't be serious," Mamoru whispered. "You can't just leave us..." **

**"I'm sorry, Mamoru. But I've made up my mind."**

**"So, you won't even remember us?" Geki frowned.**

**"I'm afraid not. But remembering you isn't the concern. It's that we all know, at one point, we were inseperable. Everything between all of us; the fights, the sadness; it all happened, whether I'll remember it or not."**

**"But forgetting us...didn't you even think for a minute that it would hurt us, too?" Hiroshi muttered darkly.**

**Kaoru stuttered something, but cut himself off. Then, he slowly said, "Yes...I know...It will hurt all of us. But...I'm being selfish. You're right, Hiroshi. I didn't think."**

**Hiroshi's hands shook and balled into fists. He ran up and gave Kaoru a solid punch on his right cheek. "No...Kaoru, you can't abandon us!"**

**"I don't mean for it to be like that," Kaoru assured. "I still feel closer to you all than brothers."**

**"So you're going to abandon your brothers?" Shima whispered.**

**"No, I-..." Kaoru choked. "I'm sorry."**

**"'Sorry'...doesn't even begin to cover it." Hiro hissed.**

**"Hiro..."**

**"Damn it, Kaoru," Geki growled. "You know what you're going to do?"**

**Kaoru swallowed a knot in his throat.**

**"I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're gonna leave with Natsue..." Geki got closer, until he was in Kaoru's face, "...and you're gonna live a damn happy life. I wouldn't care if you raised fifteen kids. You're not going to remember us, anyways, so until you get your memory wiped by King Seiichi, you aren't going to worry about how damn hurt we'll be."**

**"...Geki..."**

**The former Knight of Fire cleared his throat and stepped away. The door creaked open, and Seiichi stood there, waiting patiently. "It's time, Kaoru."**

**Kaoru gave quick hugs and exchanged words of farewell to what he considered as his family. He stood before Geki, not sure of what to say. The Knight of Fire did.**

**"What the hell are you still standing there for, dumbass? Get out there and live that damn happy life I told you to! Either way...we'll be watching you."**

-------

Kaoru groaned as his eyes cracked open. The first words he heard were from his middle child. "Dad! Are you okay now?"

"Yes, Himeno...I'm fine..." Kaoru sat up, but when he caught sight of Seiichi and Sanako standing in his living room, his eyes widened. He stood up shakily, "King Seiichi?! Queen Sanako?!"

"Kaoru. You remember us now?" Sanako smiled warmly.

"Of course I do-! Wait..." Kaoru's eyes glazed a little. "What happened with the others?"

"You should go and visit them. They've been rather lonely lately," Sanako smiled weakly then.

"So, you mean they're-?!"

"They are still alive. Their powers have merely been passed along," Seiichi explained.

"Are they still in Leafenia?"

"They still protect it, without their powers. True to his word, Geki had often checked in with you and this world."

Everyone else stared blankly.

Kaoru looked back and forth between the royalty and the large group. Then, he gasped quietly, "So, you mean...now they've-?"

"Yes."

"Well...there's so many more of them! What all powers did you give to them?"

"Perhaps this would be better to discuss in Leafenia," Sanako suggested. "It's not safe here."

"You are correct, my Queen." Seiichi looked at the group, "Don't worry. I have frozen time over. It shall not move whilst we speak."

With that, he opened the Road of Light, and they all followed Seiichi, Sanako, and Kaoru inside.

-------

**"Hehehehehe...hahahaha....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!**

**"They went for it. Now, I will know who will be who.**

**"Just you wait, Seiichi, Sanako.**

**"I will get my revenge on you."**

-------

The group all sat in a circle in a carpeted room, Seiichi and Sanako sitting farther away from the others in the circle, Goh, Atsushi, and Ryuu in the middle. "Well, now that we're here..." Kaoru spoke up first. "Do they even know what power they've been granted?"

"Most have an idea, I think," Seiichi confirmed.

"Going around the circle, counter-clock wise, would you speak up what power you've obtained?" Sanako ordered.

Beginning with Shin, he murmured, "I think plants...and stuff like that."

"You are most correct, young Gensei-sama," Sanako beamed at him.

Hajime spoke with more confidence than Shin, "Water?"

A nod from both Seiichi and Sanako.

"Ice?"

Nod.

"Actually..." Sasame muttered, noticeably embarrased, "I'm not sure what mine is."

"You are the Leafe Knight of Sound, Oto-sama," Seiichi informed, "You have better hearing, and you have command over all sounds."

Sasame took this in, nodding in understanding. "Go on."

"Wind."

Nod.

"This sounds odd, but...some kind of transformation?"

"You are correct, Katachi-sama. Although..." Seiichi commented, "Your manners need to be changed as well."

Hikari glared at Seiichi and her twin spoke up, "I'm not sure about mine, either."

Sanako said, "You have heightened senses, Gokan-sama. You have better hearing, stronger attacks, extremely well sight, and such."

"Heh." He grinned.

Kei shrugged when it came around to him.

"You have power of light, Akarui-sama."

"Of light?" Kei echoed.

"Yes. You will see what I mean later," Sanako assured.

"O...kay?"

Yukari droaned, "I think mine's obvious. Electricity."

Nod.

Naomi pointed to Hikari, "I think she said it earlier. Gravity?"

Nod.

Michiko shifted uncomfortably, "I'm like, a ghost, almost."

"Yes, Tamashii-sama. You have the power of spirits. You can become similar to that of a spirit. You become practically untouchable."

Himeno blinked, "I have NO IDEA."

"You have a universal power, Zenbu-sama. Anyone you touch in battle - their power will become yours. Once you get the hang of it, you can choose to hold that power within yourself so that you will not have to be touching one person the entire battle."

"Huh...that's interesting..."

"Now, these three," Michiko gestured to Goh, Atsushi, and Ryuu, "are in the middle because they don't remember, right?"

"Correct," Seiichi nodded. "However, do you all know their powers?"

Hikari and Heihachi cackled, "Atsushi has time."

"Ryuu has something along the lines of illusions," Sasame pointed out, "Because the scenery changed. And he disappeared."

"That is correct. Illusions."

"And Goh has fire," Michiko said with a final tone.

"These are all correct. However, why they cannot remember is beyond our guesses. We cannot even begin to think of why they can't remember," Sanako murmured.

Kaoru cleared his throat for the royals' recognition. They looked at him. Seiichi frowned, "You have a guess, Kaoru?"

"Couldn't it be because of a new sinister being?" Kaoru offered. "To try and prevent as many Knights as possible?"

Seiichi's and Sanako's eyes narrowed with thought. "You may be on to something there," the King agreed.

_Knock, knock!_

The knocks echoed throughout the giant room. Seiichi called, a smirk on his face, "Come in!"

The door creaked open, and six men poured in the room, immediately swamping Kaoru.

"Hey, you finally decided to visit us, Kao!" Shima smiled, his deep sky blue eyes shining brightly.

"Dumbass! Leading that damn happy life like I told you to?" Geki grinned, his mahogany eyes twinkling with happiness and mischief.

"You didn't end up forgetting us, after all, Kaoru!" Mamoru whooped, his icy blue eyes glowing with relief.

The others blinked with confusion.

"Wait, wait, wait, hang on, you guys!" Kaoru shoved them off him. "I think, first, we should clear up this situation."

After a few minutes, the former Leafe Knights sat behind Kaoru, waiting on someone to begin introductions. Kaoru gestured to the men sitting behind him, "Now, as you all now know, I was the former Leafe Knight of Light. These are all my old companions. This is Hiro," he gestured to the oldest-looking one that had natural silver hair and green eyes, "former Leafe Knight of Wind."

Hiro stood and gave them all a polite bow.

"Geki, former Leafe Knight of Fire." Geki stood, nodded his head, and sat, everyone somewhat taken aback at how bright his spiked red hair was.

"Shun, former Leafe Knight of Sound." Shun had short dark green hair and entrancing violet eyes. He bobbed his head from his seat.

"Mamoru, former Leafe Knight of Ice." Mamoru gave them all a friendly grin, his hair such a pale blue color that it almost appeared white.

"Hiroshi, former Leafe Knight of Water." Hiroshi smiled and gave a short wave. His hair was somewhat longer than everyone else's, having a dark blonde color.

"And Shima, former Leafe Knight of Plants." Shima was obviously the youngest, appearing only in his late twenties, while everyone else were in their mid-thirties except Kaoru and Hiro.

"And, you guys, this is the next generation of Leafe Knights." Kaoru then began going around the circle, "Shin, with Plants. Hajime, Water. Mannen, Ice. Sasame, Sound. Hayate, Wind. Hikari, Transformation. Heihachi, Super Senses. Kei, Light. Yukari, Electricity. Naomi, Gravity. Michiko, Spirits. Himeno, Universal. Goh, Fire. Atsushi, Time. And Ryuu, Illusions."

"You've grown, Himeno," Geki grinned.

Himeno flushed, "Ummm...have I actually met you before?"

"No. I've checked in with Kaoru and his family for years since he left. Last I saw you, you were no older than nine. I was the only one who did the checking, though," Geki smirked innocently.

"Not true," Mamoru sneered. He turned to Himeno, "She has a good arm. I'm surprised his bruise," he then pointed to Hayate, "has faded."

**"Oi! Tulip-head!" Hayate called at her.**

**Himeno turned her pink eyes on him with a vengeance. "What was that?!"**

**Hayate suddenly saw the rifle go spinning towards him. It hit his forehead and actually bounced back to Himeno, who caught it and threw it up in the air again. "I said, 'what was that?'"**

**"I said...." Hayate fell on the ground, dazed.**

The ones who'd been there cracked up laughing, except Hayate, who flinched painfully at the memory. He turned and glared at Himeno, but she was too busy laughing to see him glaring. He hissed, "Stop laughing."

They continued.

"STOP LAUGHING!!" he roared, wind suddenly blowing in the room.

Baffled by this sudden gust, everyone stopped laughing. Hayate inhaled deeply, calming himself down, and the winds died. Mannen frowned, "So...if we lose control of our emotions, we can set off our...powers?"

"That is correct. However, in time, it will not set off. All you need is practice," Sanako confirmed.

"Hear that?" Hikari smirked, "Don't go pissing me off, now. I might go tiger or bear on you guys or something."

"That does bring up a point, Katachi-sama," Seiichi said, as though he was just reminded of something. "For some of you, if you lose your temper too quickly, you can cause horrible damage without meaning to. Such as Moeteimasu-sama."

Goh looked somewhat alarmed.

"He could lose his temper and unintentionally burn anyone near him or an entire building. Katachi-sama could lose to her animal side and rampage. Juuryoku-sama could accidentally make all the gravity on Earth disappear, causing everyone to float into the depths of space. Genkaku-sama could cause everyone to go mad with his illusions. Mizu-sama could drown the world. You see, each of you must learn to control your emotions, or you could unintentionally harm everyone around you."

"But if we DID lose control, and, just say, it was Mannen," Yukari suggested, Mannen glaring at her, "The world would probably either get extremely cold quickly or freeze over. If that were the case, would it go back to normal once he calmed down?"

"That is correct. But it is better to avoid these situations completely." Seiichi rubbed his forehead. "It would be too much trouble to erase everyone's memories on the incident."

They all mumbled understanding words.

Hiroshi shamefully bowed his head, "I lost control of my emotions one time."

"...What happened?" Shin inquired.

"You know that large island off of the coast of Jutaria?"

"...What island?" Hajime blinked.

"EXACTLY."

They stared buggeyed at him.

"So, say someone else lost control, you know, like Yuka," Mannen smiled demonically as she hissed at him, "Would the world be, like, wrapped in thunderstorms for the rest of eternity if she didn't calm down?"

"Worse than thunderstorms," Sanako shook her head. "Much worse."

"Much worse how?" Ryuu demanded.

"It wouldn't HAVE to come out of stormclouds. There could be electricity shooting out of the ground or inside buildings."

They stared at Yukari next, who beamed, "Yeah, so now you know what's in store for you when you call me undersized."

"Why does she always avoid saying 'short'?" Kei murmured.

"She hopes it'll change the meaning and she'll become a giant," Hikari whispered.

The room then fell silent, no one sure of what to say. Until Seiichi then said, "Well, perhaps Hiro, Geki, Shun, Mamoru, Hiroshi, and Shima can escort you back to your world now. It will be your turn to explain things to Natsue."

"Right."

They all stood and left Seiichi and Sanako behind.

-------

It'd been a long Christmas break for the Awayukis' and their friends. Natsue had also awakened her memories, the explanation almost taking longer than the first. The new Leafe Knights and Lady Leafe Knights were holding off on telling the rest of their friends, since Seiichi and Sanako hadn't said that telling anyone else was forbidden. Probably just as long as they kept the secrets, they would be fine. However, on the monday morning that they were returning to school...

"Man, are you guys trying to start a fashion statement?" Mr. Fuji chuckled, noting all the strange jewelery on the group.

They glared at him before Naomi tackled him, "MR. FUJJJIIII!!! I MISSED YOUUU!! I CALLED YOU OVER CHRISTMAS BREAK AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MEEEE!!!"

"Who WOULD answer your phone calls at three in the morning?!" Mr. Fuji shoved her off.

Hikari coughed fakely and murmured, "Not my fault."

"Of course, of course," Mannen nodded before receiving a blow to the skull.

"Well, how much did you practice over the break?" Mr. Fuji beamed, as though he were expecting them to have practiced four hours a day.

They chuckled weakly before fleeing for their lives, Mr. Fuji calling angrily, "I STILL HAVE YOU ALL IN CLASS LATER!!"

_**In gym...**_

Ms. Sage announced to the group that were sitting in the bleachers, "Okay, we're going to start a little bit of basketball for you non-basketball players!"

The ones who didn't play the sport groaned loudly.

"Oh, stop whining! Anyways, start with your warmups! Three laps running, three walking! GET STARTED!"

More groans went out, but everyone went out onto the track anyway. Hikari and Naomi ran side by side, talking about things that had happened over their break quietly. "Yeah, so don't get pissed off anytime soon, Hika," Naomi smirked, "We don't wanna say that a lion escaped the zoo and that one person went missing."

"Oh, please," Hikari rolled her eyes, glaring at the backs of the preps running in front of them, "If I were to get pissed, more than ONE person would go missing."

Heihachi effortlessly ran up beside them, "Hey, lovely mornin', isn't it?"

"Hachi, you're sooo mean! You know, if you get another lap ahead, people will get suspicious of something," Naomi glared at the teen.

"Nah. I'll say I'm training for the Olympics. Besides, I've already had a record of jumping 15 feet, and that's without anything!" Heihachi beamed proudly.

"Seriously, you need to restrain yourself today, Heihachi," Hikari said, a warning tone in her voice, "We all need to be careful from now on."

"Yeah, I know. I can still kick the other team's butts at b-ball anyway. See ya!" And he took off, passing them for his third lap of running.

The two girls chased after him with fury. However, on the perfectly still morning, there was a sudden harsh gust of wind that was so sudden, it blew a few people off balance. Hikari and Naomi looked at Hayate with slight panic. Goh and a school friend of theirs - Li, from chapter 6 - were trying to calm Hayate down. If Li knew, the two had no idea, but Goh looked a little more panicked than Li, so he must not know. When the two best friends finished their third lap of running, they jogged and caught up with Hayate, Goh, and Li.

"What's going on?" Hikari inquired to Hayate, watching her wording carefully.

"It's nothing," he bit out.

Naomi then turned to Goh, but he shook his head, obviously saying he wasn't going to get into the conversation. There was an awkward silence until Naomi looked around at the four people around her. She pouted, "I feel like a dwarf."

The four tall people looked down at her, Hikari hugging her friend, "It's okayyyy, Naomi!! You'll have your growth spurt ANY DAY now!"

"Hikari, I'm sixteen years old. You've been saying that I'd have my growth spurt since sixth grade," Naomi darkly said.

Goh patted Naomi's head out of sympathy as Li gave off a roaring laugh, Naomi glaring at him before grabbing Hikari's wrist and dragging her away with her from the guys. Hikari smirked weakly, "You know that Li's only playin', right?"

"Yeah, I know. I just like to give some guys the guilt trip," Naomi cackled, and Hikari turned around to see Li seriously asking Goh what he did wrong. Hikari laughed at his expression. A few minutes later, the wind died down, Hayate's expression calming. Hikari murmured, "Yeah, Hayate's one of the easiest guys to piss off."

"Mmhmm," Naomi agreed.

"Man, this sucks."

"What?"

"How we're coming to school for only two days, then getting out for New Year's!"

"Yeah. It's stupid."

"It also sucks that we all got split up into different classes now. We all used to be in the same classes with the others, now we're stuck with my brother," Hikari glared at Heihachi's back, "Hayate, and Goh."

"Yeahhh..."

With all their laps finished, the ones in the Leafe group sat closer to each other than they normally would've. Ms. Sage called off a few people to play basketball against each other. Naomi snickered to Hikari, "Look at that. One whole team is preps."

Hikari cackled evilly. Hayate leaned forward and asked, "What's your grudge against them?"

"We are their natural enemies. Preps think they're better than everyone else and they think they shouldn't have to do any work. They whine and complain, so we try to make their lives a living hell," Hikari informed, all with a smile on her face.

"Just watch," Naomi whispered, ready for laughs.

They began the game with only flipping a coin, one side getting the ball for starters instead of a jump for the ball. The court was completely taken over by girls' teams, guys from other sides of the bleachers calling out encouragements to the girls. Suddenly, in a pursuit for the ball, a girl was pushed to the floor. "Ms. SAAA-GE! She PUSHED me!"

"Sorry, girl. That's the game. Get up, come on! Shirts' ball!"

"Yeah," Hikari cackled, "Ms. Sage hates them, too."

They sat, watching the game for about eight minutes before someone was about to score. Obviously, someone that Naomi didn't like. Hikari heard an evil laugh come from Naomi and she turned with a strange look on her face. "Naoooommmmiiiii...what're you gonna do?"

"Oh, nothing." Naomi didn't take her eyes off the court. As soon as one of the girls jumped into the air, Naomi winked an eye, and the girl fell hard back to the ground. "OH, NO! LOOK, SHE FELL!!" Naomi gasped.

"Hey...was that really called for?" Goh murmured.

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe what that girl has called Naomi before. She had it coming." Hikari nodded approvingly. "Still, that wasn't exactly the best approach."

"You sound like you want to say more," Hayate pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. Naomi..." Hikari turned to her, "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT UNTIL SHE WAS HIGHER IN THE AIR, DAMMIT?"

There was a crowd gathering around the girl, who was wailing loudly, "MY ANKLE!! I THINK IT'S BROKEN!!"

"Yes!" Naomi pumped a fist.

"No, it's only sprained," Ms. Sage sighed. "HEY, BACK YOUR LITTLE BUTTS UP! RYUICHI! GO GET THE NURSE!"

A boy swiftly took out of the room.

"Damn," Naomi and Hikari snapped their fingers.

"Well, the rest of the day should be eventful," Goh muttered, his twin agreeing.

-------

As the group walked home for the day, Himeno raised an eyebrow to those who'd been present at the gym situation, "I heard a girl twisted her ankle in gym today."

"Oh, yeah. Really funny," Naomi grinned. "But she'll make it."

"You really shouldn't have done that, even if she DID deserve it," Himeno scolded.

"Okay, okay. It was a one-time thing, I promise," Naomi held her right hand up, since her left was occupied with her tenor saxophone's case.

"And speaking of which..." Heihachi looked at Hayate, "There weren't any calls for wind today."

"I told you that it was nothing. I was just feeling irritated," Hayate hissed.

Heihachi sighed, "Whatever you say."

"Haru, you've been awfully quiet on the way from school," Himeno pointed out, holding her boyfriend's hand.

"I just don't feel good. It's probably nothing," Haru assured her with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then..."

They reached the house about ten minutes later, Haru took Himeno out for a walk into the backyard, the others remaining outside. They realized that no one aside from Haru, Mawata, and Mayune was with them today that didn't have a power. Yukari had said that her brother had stayed home sick, and Takako had a late day study session. Ryuu had met them outside of school, since their school had let out early for the day due to weather forecasts of snow. They didn't know why, but they suddenly felt uneasy. Mawata and Mayune walked inside to put their own personal belongings inside the house, leaving the others to quickly discuss among themselves.

"Am I the only one who feels antsy?" Kei inquired, narrowing his eyes.

"No, I feel completely restless," Michiko muttered, and as if to prove her point, she began pacing.

"I agree with you guys, but..." Hajime rubbed his arms, "I don't feel so good. I feel kinda icky."

"Me, too," Shin nodded.

"I wonder if this has to do with that dark being that King Seiichi and Queen Sanako were talking about," Atsushi said.

"Do you remember anything on that dream, yet?" Heihachi asked his older brother.

"Everything's a little hazy, but I think I remember bits and pieces," Atsushi murmured.

"What about-?"

_"AHHH!!!"_

Sasame had been cut short by a blood-curling scream from Himeno in the distance. Everyone took off running towards her screams. They were forced to weave in and out of trees in the woods before finding her in a clearing with Haru. Only, Haru had glowing golden eyes. He had an evil smirk on his face. "Why, hello, Leafe Knights."

"H...Haru...?" Michiko breathed, Himeno backing up towards the group and away from Haru.

"Why so shocked, _Michi_? Because you never could've guessed that I was actually the Prince of Darkness?" Haru chuckled darkly before bursting out into evil laughter.

"You heartless asshole!" Hikari roared, "What did you do with the real Hatsuharu?!"

"I AM the real Hatsuharu, Hika. You would've just never guessed. I, however, know _your_ true identities."

They all froze, holding their breath. Ryuu growled, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean, _Genkaku-sama,_ is that I know ALL about your being Leafe Knights. However, I must admit...adding females was quite shocking. Considering how weak they are."

Hikari's hands ball into fists, and her entire body shook. She heard Hayate's soothing voice in her ear, "Calm down, Hikari," but it did no good. Hikari hissed quietly, "Step away from me, Hayate."

Yukari began, "Hikari, don't-!"

But it was too late. Hikari, engulfed with rage and anger, transformed into a large tiger, and with a powerful leap, jumped towards Haru. He didn't move an inch, but instead, held up a hand. Just as Hikari's jaws were about to tighten around Haru's hand, a purple and black beam of light shot out, knocking Hikari backwards into a tree. Hayate called her name as he rushed to her side. Hikari gave a low growl in her throat, and she forced her body to stand. Hayate angrily clenched his fists, and his clothes suddenly changed to the Wind Knight's. All of the previous Leafe Knights gave them all advice as they'd escorted the group back to their world. He'd remembered Hiro's words to him before they parted: _"If something is to happen before we can fully help you with battle, concentrate your Leafe. Picture it becoming a solid in your mind, and you can use the Wind Sword."_

He did just as instructed, and the wind picked up, swirled into spirals, then took shape of a sword. He grabbed the hilt and held it out threateningly to Haru. He just simply hissed: "How dare you."

"Y-you, too, Hayate?" Michiko sputtered.

"And he should fight!" Haru sneered, "Why SHOULDN'T he?! In fact, why shouldn't you all?!" Haru shot another beam of light at the large group.

Unsure of how to do it just yet, Goh held out his hands, wishing how he could use fire. And just as the light was about to blow them all away, an inferno shot from Goh's hands, canceling out the light. Haru laughed, as though amused, "Not bad at all! I thought you all to be completely and utterly lost! Hahahahaa!!"

"Haru...please...you're not serious, are you...?" Himeno pleaded, her voice cracking. "I mean...three...almost four years together...was it all...all a lie?"

Haru's eyes narrowed to almost slits, "It was all just to win over your trust. And now, I will destroy all of you."

"You're not...you're not going to do this, are you? You aren't...like this..." Himeno began taking slow steps toward him, against the others' protests.

"Why shouldn't I? There's no problem with killing all of you."

"Haru...Haru..."

Haru's eye ticked, and he bellowed, "_SHUT UP!_"

A dark whip went flying towards Himeno, but the blow landed on Hikari, who'd managed to get in front of Himeno just in time. She closed her jaws around the whip, and violently ripped it from Haru's hands. Hayate, who had snuck around to Haru's back, jumped forward and was about to dig his sword into Haru's back, but he hit a barrier, which sent him flying backwards. Shin went running forward, "Hayate!! Ack-!"

"_SHIN!_ HARU, PUT HIM DOWN!!" Sasame ordered, his normally peaceful aura disappeared, overpowered by his anger. His clothes became that of the Sound Knight's, and he locked eyes with Haru, who had a black sword to Shin's neck.

"One move, and the kid dies," Haru threatened.

Practically everyone's clothes changed then, everyone becoming angry. Himeno, however, was still in shock. Hikari stood in front of the shaking teenager, Himeno begging, "Please, Haru...you can't do this!"

"I can. And I should...and I probably will."

Shin began shaking uncontrollably in Haru's arms. Tears spilled over his eyes, and he screamed, "LET ME GO!!"

Out of the ground, plant vines wrapped around Haru's sword and tore it from his grasp. From startlement, Haru dropped Shin, who was gathered up by Goh. Hikari, spotting an opening, jumped at Haru and swatted him with her claws. She scratched him across his chest, cornering him to a tree. Hikari knocked him back and hissed in his face, her right paw against his chest, keeping him there.

"Hika...let me up, or I _will_ kill you," Haru demanded, panting.

She roared in his face, and he interpretted it as a 'no'.

"Very well then."

There was a loud explosion in everyone's ears as they all blew backwards before everyone eventually hit a tree or something solid. They all groaned and tried to force themselves up, but it was followed by a second wave. Haru's voice sounded over the noise, "YOU NOW KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP AGAINST! I WILL SEE YOU SOON, LEAFE KNIGHTS!!"

And he vanished.

-------

**Me: Yes? Yes? You like?**

**ET: ...YOU ARE...QUITE DEVIOUS.**

**Me: Does that mean you like?**

**ET: (glares) GET TYPING.**

**EGP: Oh, that was MEAN, Nissy!**

**Me: ...I CAN'T HELP IT! HARU WENT EVIL BECAUSE CAKE WANTED TO BE IN THE STORY! HE TOLD ME THAT LAST YEAR, THEN WHEN I ADDED HIM IN, HE WANTED TO BE THE BAD GUY!!**

**EGP: (runs to find said friend)**

**Kratos: ...**

**Emil: ...Umm...**

**Kratos: No. It's better not to say anything. Perhaps they will forget we're here.**

**Me: IMPOSSIBLE, KRATOS!**

**Kratos: Damn.**

**ET: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET TYPING!!**

**Me: EEP! (starts typing next chapter)**

**Emil: Umm...please review the story?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: (sighs with relief) FINALLY. I can take a break!**

**EGP: DAMMIT, GET WRITING MORE TO THE LONG PAST!!**

**Me: ACK!**

**ET: START ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! THERE ISN'T ENOUGH OF ME AND MY BOYFRIEND!**

**Me: SHOULDN'T THAT GO AT THE END?!**

**Zelos: Now, now. Pretty ladies shouldn't fight.**

**ET: ZELOSSS! I LOVE YOU, YOU'RE SO KEWL!**

**Zelos: Well, I'm flattered. What's your number, babe?**

**ET: If my boyfriend reads this, you're gonna die. (smiles)**

**Zelos: Damn it.**

**Kratos: ...SWD, EGP, and ET own nothing of anything. They also do not own...how the hell do you read that?**

**Me: Achmed.**

**Kratos: They do not own anything of Jeff Dunham's stuff, they are merely fans, and they own nothing of...Achmed, the Dead Terrorist.**

**Emil: ...Dead Terrorist...?**

_**Chapter 12**_

**I can't remember when it began. My memories of a good life are blocked by the darkness. Darkness is all I remember since I was...at least eleven years old. People rejected me. No one even wanted to look at me. I was beaten and kicked into the streets. I was an heir to a famous family, so I changed my name. My name is not Hatsuharu Nikitou. I am of the Asakura family, which owns lots of land all over the world.**

**I wasn't perfect enough. My sisters and brothers **_**were**_**.**

**I was oldest, so I was the first to be rejected.**

**I loathe the very air the Asakura family breathes. And now, they shall pay.**

**Very slowly...very painfully...**

_**A month and a half later...**_

"Wow...it's hard to believe it's been so long since we've been back here."

"Yeah, you're right."

For the first time in a month and a half, the Leafe Knights and Lady Leafe Knights stepped foot on human soil. They'd been gone to Leafenia, training to increase their powers as Knights. Their close friends were told that the group had won a trip overseas and had to leave on short notice without any word of when they'd be returning. However, now that they'd returned, they'd have to be careful of Hatsuharu, and anywhere he may appear. Not much had changed in the group. Only stronger ties with each other, and another official intra-party relationship: Hikari and Hayate ("OH, GOD! I DON'T WANNA BE RELATED TO HAYATE!!" screamed Heihachi). They had also celebrated Shin's tenth birthday on January 31. On that one occasion, they were allowed to go back to Earth to be with Kaoru and Natsue.

"So, now King Seiichi and Queen Sanako have set up a place for us to stay?" Michiko inquired.

"Yeah. Somewhere close to our house," Himeno informed, "but not too close. We don't want to get my family involved."

"Yeah, that's a good point," Yukari nodded. "How big's the place?"

Naomi took a sheet of paper out of her pocket, "Lessee...from this thing, it says sixteen bedrooms, three bathrooms, four stories," her voice faltered, "a den, a living room, and a freaking huge kitchen." She put it back in her pocket. "DAMN! IT'S BIG! There's some extras, but you'll see them soon enough."

"Soon enough, righhhht."

"You know...I wouldn't be surprised if something happened as soon as we got settled in," Mannen groaned.

"Don't say things like that," Hajime scolded, "You'll jinx us!"

"Oops, my bad." Mannen knocked on a tree trunk.

They continued talking amongst themselves for about another ten minutes, until they finally reached the house. They stood in its shadow, gaping at its size. Shin summed it up for them: "That's big."

"I told ya. Let's check it out!" Naomi cheered, opening the front door. The group flooded in the house, examining it from top to bottom, calling which rooms would be theirs and which bathrooms they would dominate. They quickly unpacked their clothes (donated by Seiichi and Sanako from Leafenia) to prove that they were STAYING in the rooms they'd claimed.

The girls gathered together and finished examining the rest of the house. They discovered a large empty room, in which they took a big piece of poster paper and wrote "PRACTICE ROOM" in big, bold letters on it, sticking it to the front of the door. They wandered through the den and the living room, aweing at the SIZE of the place. Then, they found themselves in the kitchen. Michiko took a step towards the fridge when Yukari dramatically held out a hand, "No, Michi! Don't do it! You KNOW you can't cook!"

"I must protest...!" Michiko opened the fridge, discovered it was completely full of food and drinks, and grabbed a Sprite, "I'm thirsty. Nice try, though."

"A SPRITE?! GIMMEGIMMEGIMME!!" Naomi charged for the fridge and chugged a Sprite inhumanly fast before grabbing another one and holding it close.

"You're all messed up," Himeno laughed.

"Are you, too?" Hikari challenged.

"We ALL are," Michiko announced. She then screamed upstairs, "THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU, TOO!!"

There were shouts of protests from the guys, who had no idea what the girls were talking about.

_**Fifteen minutes later...**_

"WOW, GOH! You have maginificent taste in women!" Hikari smirked as she opened a window, "Because MICHI can't cook AT ALL!"

"WHO THE HELL'S INCINERATING SOMETHING?!" Kei yelled from upstairs.

Hikari, Yukari, Naomi, Goh, Hayate, and Sasame yelled back up, "MI-CHI-KO!!"

"WHAT THE HELL'S SHE DOING?!"

"Trying to smoke us out!" Mannen coughed, fleeing outside.

"Damn it, leave me alone!" Michiko pouted, "I thought I could do it today!"

"Michiko, you thought you could cook at my house," Yukari murmured, "It took two weeks to repair the kitchen."

Goh laughed at this. Michiko pouted more. Goh quickly shook his head, "No-! It's okay, Michi! I can't cook, either."

"He'd more than likely just burn the entire place up," Hayate droaned. "Because he's a pyromanic."

"Wind-freak," Goh grumbled.

"Uh...guys?!" Mannen's voice called from outside. "I think Michi's cooking is attracting something instead of repelling it like I'm sure she meant to!"

They all then rushed outside to see Mannen in his Ice Knight clothes, staring at a large Demon Larva, who look down on them with its five eyes. It's body was that of an octupus', only with three times as many tentacles. "HO-LY-C-R-AP," Hikari dragged out the two words to make it as long as possible. Then, she hissed, "Mannen, I thought you knocked on wood!"

"I did, dammit!" Mannen protested.

"Go on with the containment field, Shin," Goh encouraged, everyone changing into their battle clothes.

"Right," Shin nodded, stepping forward. His necklace flew into the air, and he called out, "_Beyondios!_"

The scenery became black and purple, plant vines enclosing the area that would obviously serve as a battle space. The monster gave off a roar, and swung its tentacles. Everyone jumped from its path, and began circling it. Himeno called, "Can anyone see the core?!"

Everyone began looking all over the Demon Larva, unleashing attacks, hoping that they would be the ones to see the Demon Larva's core. How may they go about doing this, you wonder?

_**"You see, since your group does not have an official Pretear-"**_

_**"Pre-what?"**_

_**"Don't worry about it. But since you do not have one, Demon Larvae have distinct elements of their own, light being the rarest."**_

_**"Damn."**_

_**"But since they each have their own distinct element, whoever's element this Demon Larva's belongs to, that is the person who may see the core. You must hit it in order to destroy the Demon Larvae."**_

Wonderful, isn't it? Anyway...

Atsushi had been circling around on his own, looking for the core, when suddenly, there was a flash of light that only he saw. The movements of everyone slowed down, and he was a little unsure of what was happening. Then, he saw the Demon Larva spin around and launch a powerful attack at Yukari. Then, when he blinked, everything was as it was before the light. Understanding partially, Atsushi called, "Yuka! Watch out! In about seven seconds, the Demon Larva's going to attack you!"

"Say what?" Yukari looked up at him, frowning, stopping in mid-attack.

"WATCH OUT, YUKA!!"

Just as Atsushi had seen, the Demon Larva swung around, its tentacles flying everywhere, striking a few unwary Knights. As the Demon Larva shot out a green, acid-looking liquid, Ryuu swiftly pushed Yukari from harm's way, summoning his shield. From force alone, he was thrown backwards into the wall of the containment field. "Ryuu! Are you okay?" Yukari flew back to check on him, concern written all over her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Ryuu."

Hikari called, "Hey! Stop flirting and get out of the way!"

"MAN, SHUT UP, HIKA!" Yukari yelled.

Hikari gave a dark chuckle and shrugged. The battle continued on, blasting the Demon Larva, and getting injuries. Finally, Hajime called, "I see the core! At least, I think it's the core!"

"Okay, then! Where's it at?" Naomi cracked her knuckles.

"I see it in between two of its tentacles!" Hajime shot water out at the specific two. "But it's blocking my attacks!"

"Right! I can take care of that! Ready, Goh?! Hika?!"

"Ready!" the two called.

Naomi warned, "Don't go and get light-headed on me!" She held out her white staff and pointed the end at the Demon Larva. Suddenly, it began floating upward, the creature bellowing with anger and confusion. Naomi let the creature fly as high as it could go, then summoned her gravity, sending the Demon Larva crashing into the ground. It screeched with pain, Goh summoning his fire axe, and Hikari transforming into a lioness. Making sure it would stay down, Hayate, Kei, and Sasame attacked the Demon Larva with their most powerful attacks, giving Goh and Hikari an opening.

"Get ready, Hajime!" Goh called, then swung his fire axe at one of the tentacles as Hikari dug her jaws into another, pulling it back. The monster twitched with pain, and Michiko flew up beside Hajime, touching him. They both became transparent, and Michiko winked. "To be safe," she said.

Hajime nodded, and summoned his weapon. A stray tentacle went flying towards the two, and they flinched, but the tentacle went straight through them, causing no damage. Spotting the core, unguarded, Hajime flung the whip, striking the core. The Demon Larva gave a final shriek and faded away, Shin's containment field with it.

Continuing their argument, Hikari transformed back, "I'd say you didn't hit the tree enough times, Mannen!"

"MAN, I HIT the stupid thing! You'd think it would've helped! Geez," he muttered, "annoying nagging mother is what you are-"

Everyone didn't bother to stop Hikari as she proceded to chase Mannen down as a cheetah.

"But still...you wouldn't think that Ha- the Prince of Darkness- could've find this place so easy." Heihachi quickly had caught himself and reworded his sentence. They all knew how much it hurt Himeno to even speak Hatsusharu's name, so they all avoided it.

"He _is_ strong," Hayate pointed out, "But then again, it could just be coincidence."

"It could be, or couldn't be. We'll just have to wait and see," Kei said, crossing his arms.

"So...what are we going to do about school? Is it really right to go back?" Yukari murmured. "We don't exactly want to involve everyone there..."

"We probably should. If we're closer to lots of people, we're more likely to be able to tell if a Demon Larva has taken root," Sasame pointed out.

"ARGH, DAMMIT! GET AWAY FROM MEEE! HOW DID YOU EVEN HEAR ME?!?!" That was followed by a painful scream and evil laughter from Hikari, still in a cheetah form.

Then, there was a: "MY DAMN ANIMAL INSTINCTS, YOU PUNK!!"

"You know, I think NOW would be a good time to stop them," Naomi sighed.

Hayate took this cue and went to stop a possible murder.

-------

"A MONTH AND A HALF! DANGIT, YOU BETTER HAVE SOME STINKIN' PRACTICE LOGS FOR ME!"

Hayate rubbed his ears, "Still think coming back was a good idea, Sasame?"

"NO," Sasame groaned, hands clamped over his ears.

"Yeah, yeah, we do, Grandpa," Hikari gathered the group's practice logs and handed them to him. He seemed satsified with this, "Good. One of you come here and I'll give you your music. Can't believe you missed the stinking concert..." and he continued muttering as Naomi followed him into his office.

"Well, at least we'll survive..." Heihachi droaned.

"WE will," Himeno boasted, "We just have to wave the pretty flags, remember?"

"Stop rubbing it in, Tulip-head," Hayate muttered.

_BAM!!_

Hayate was then a blur being thrown down the hallway, Himeno cursing at him. Mannen (a little scratched and bruised), twitched, "That almost looks just as painful."

"As...?" Michiko looked at him.

Mannen jabbed a finger in Hikari's direction.

"Ah," Michiko smirked, "Her."

"Why are you making that face?" Kei asked Hikari, whose nose was scrunched up, a frown on her face.

When she realized that Kei was asking _her_, Hikari exhaled deeply, "Well, the smells were always pleasant in Leafenia, but now that we're back here, I smell all sorts of things. It stinks here."

Naomi, coming out of the band room, holding a stack of paper, retorted, "I could've told you that LONG BEFORE you had the whole animal things."

Hikari snorted, "I'm with you there."

"Okay, I suggest we get to homeroom in case Mr. Tenshii has had his coffee this morning like how he did in chapter 6," Goh urged.

"How come the authoress is suddenly make us refer to things in the story that only readers know about all of a sudden?" Hayate demanded.

"Because she's nuts and insane and a mental case and is at a writer's block!" Hikari screamed to the sky.

Michiko stared at Hikari, inquiring, "But...aren't you technically the authoress?"

"Don't go there, dammit. Too complicated," Hikari muttered.

-------

Even though the group had been out of school for a month and a half, they'd been tutored by a teacher in Leafenia on Earthling things, but mostly learning about Leafenia's history. They hadn't missed out on much, but they were mobbed by their friends after school.

"Where _were_ you guys?!" Yayoi cried, "It's been so lonely here!"

The group already had a story prepared, and even had some evidence to prove. "We won a trip to Paris and got a free cruise," Himeno lied, "and we didn't get to invite anyone since we're such a large group..."

Yayoi's face dropped a little, but Sasame assured her, Takako, Mawata, and Mayune, "But we got you souveniers. They're at the house."

Mawata and Mayune had been told that the group had their own house, but on 'strict business'. Takako hugged Sasame's arm and inquired shyly, "Did you have fun?"

"Yes. But it wasn't nearly as much fun without you there, Takako," Sasame replied, a smile on his face.

"Man, a couple months ago, and you wouldn't have thought that Sasame could've made it this far," Naomi commented.

Sasame flushed and was about to demand what she meant, but Kakeru Sazaki ran up to Naomi, sweeping her up. "You're back!" he cried with joy.

Naomi laughed, but quickly began choking, "Damn it, Kakeru...can't...BREATHE..."

"Sorry! Sorry!" Kakeru placed her down and beamed, "Was it cool? Where'd you go, anyway?"

"Paris and cruise," Michiko beamed. "AWESOME STUFF."

"Do we get to see pictures?" Mayune smirked.

_OH CRAP,_ everyone thought.

"Uh...they haven't gotten developed yet," Goh quickly said. "But when they get developed, yeah!"

"That's good. I'm glad you all had fun," Mawata sighed, "I wish I could've gone with you."

Heihachi blushed and opened his mouth to say something, but Atsushi suddenly stopped in his tracks. The Leafe Knights all stopped and looked at him with slight panic. "What's wrong, Atsushi?"

He blinked and looked around, as though he were confused. Then, he shook his head, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's nothing. I just spaced out."

Everyone gave him a confused look, but continued walking. Since Hikari and Hayate were walking closely together, Atsushi whispered to his younger sister, "_They're_ coming home. Nine o' clock tonight."

Hikari faltered in her step. Atsushi backed away from them, falling behind in the group and told Heihachi. Hikari's twin did the same thing, but kept a straight face. Hayate leaned over to Hikari, "They who?"

"...My parents," Hikari muttered, and reached for Hayate's arm. Instead, he wrapped his warm hand around hers for comfort. Why she seemed so nervous, Hayate had no idea. Sure, there was the whole Leafe ordeal, but he sensed that it was something else.

Even though they'd only just returned, the group quickly split away from the others who weren't related in Leafe. Hajime inquired, once they were alone, "So, did you see something, Atsushi?"

"Our parents are returning from overseas. Tonight," he answered.

"You all seem so tense," Mannen observed. "Is something...tense between you and your folks?"

"Not particularly," Heihachi mumbled, kicking the ground. "It's just difficult all right now, with the Leafe Knights and everything. It'll be hard trying to explain it or something."

"No kidding. It was hard enough for my parents," Ryuu and Michiko mumbled.

"Yeah, but now...well, we've always been rather tight as a family, but..." Hikari trailed off, searching for the right words.

"It's just hard when they're hardly home and when they come home," Atsushi finished for Hikari. "They've been wanting to move overseas, but they weren't about to while we're still in school. However, during the summer, I'll be nineteen and I'll be able to take care of these two. It'll help since, technically, later this year, they'll be eighteen."

"So it's really just personal stuff?" Kei summed.

"Yeah, you could put it that way. So, we'll have to go to our place soon. We need to dust, probably, to make it seem like we've been there," Hikari sighed heavily. "I'm soooooo enthusiastic about that."

"Yeah, well, good luck," Shin beamed, not catching Hikari's sarcastic tone.

"Righhht. Thanks."

-------

**"Just a little longer...I can kill them all."**

**"Indeed, Master Haru."**

**"I've told you, Milady, you need not call me that."**

**"Right. My apologies."**

**"We shall soon deliver the justice they all need."**

**"Correct. We three are in this together."**

**"Yes."**

**"Yes."**

-------

As Atsushi unlocked their front door, the group piled in. They volunteered to help clean the place up so lighten the three siblings' load. Naomi offered, "I can stay with you guys, since Sachiko and Takai are used to my being here."

"That _would_ help. Thanks, Naomi," Hikari smiled.

"No problem. RIGHT, now it doesn't look like you've been here in a LOOOOOOONG time. Let's get started!"

"I'll go get the lawn mower," Heihachi said, "and cut that jungle of a lawn." He left, grabbing a set of keys.

"Okay, we can DO this!" Himeno pumped a fist.

_**Two and a half hours later...**_

"AAAAHHHHHHHH-!!"

"BLESS YOU!!"

"-CHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"Oh, yeah. I'm gettin' good," Mannen chuckled.

Yukari hissed, "Shut up, Mannen!"

"Fine, fine! Can't help it!"

The house was now more or less spotless, the lawn was cut, and they'd somehow managed to even clean up the lake before it got too dark(mostly thanks to Hajime), and even got the fridge full of food and drinks. The group found somewhere to collaspe, and they did so, all sighing tiredly. The clock read 8:30. "We should probably be heading out," Goh suggested.

"Yeah. If we were really snoopy, we'd send Sasame to listen in," Michiko smirked, Sasame blinking innocently.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Atsushi nodded.

"Okay, we'll be leaving now. Don't wanna cut it too close," Himeno herded everyone out the door.

Hayate leaned down and whispered in Hikari's ear, "I'll be on the roof if you need me."

"Okay. Just don't let my parents catch you," Hikari winked.

Hayate scoffed lightly and vanished in his flash of blue. Heihachi inquired, "Think making dinner might be suspicious?"

"No. Making dinner for US wouldn't be," Hikari stood, "I can go make something."

"Nah, I'll do it," Atsushi protested.

"Just...no blue syrup, mmkay?" Heihachi gave his older brother a thumbs-up.

Atsushi laughed sarcastically at Heihachi and left the room. Hikari plopped back down on the couch beside her twin. Heihachi broke the silence by pouting, "I REALLY DON'T WANNA BE RELATED TO HAYATE..."

"Oh, PLEASE," Hikari rolled her eyes and punched Heihachi in the arm. "Like we aren't going to be related to the Awayukis' if you don't stop oogling over Mawata!"

Heihachi blushed, but he glared, "Sh-shut up..."

"Awww, so you DO like her!" Naomi beamed.

"AHH!!" Heihachi jumped, since the teen appeared out of nowhere, Naomi cackling at his reaction.

-------

The four munched happily on the pigs in a blanket and mac and cheese that Atsushi came up with for a small dinner. He'd made a little extra for his parents, but would claim that he'd simply made too much. They ate in the living room, watching television, until they heard a vehicle approach in the driveway. They all froze and heard a door open. It shut, and they heard a woman's voice call sweetly, "We're home! Kids, are you here?!"

The four stood up and set their dinner down next to each other. They walked into the kitchen, where their side door led to the driveway. The Kawasaki siblings hugged their parents lovingly. Sachiko had light brown haired cropped to her shoulders and layered, tipped with a dark red color and had bright blue eyes. Takai had a muscular build, had somewhat spikey black hair and dark green eyes. When Hikari, Heihachi, and Atsushi finished hugging their parents, Takai and Sachiko caught sight of Naomi. Naomi beamed, held her arms open, and cried, "MOMMA! DADDY!"

As she hugged the two, Sachiko laughed, "Not giving that up, huh, Naomi?"

"Never!"

"You all look well," Takai smiled, looking over the four.

"Did your trip go well?" Atsushi inquired.

"Yes, it went very well. I'm sorry we had to stay so much longer than we thought," Sachiko apologized, her face turning sad.

"No, it's okay. It was for the best, right?" Hikari shrugged.

"Yes. Hopefully, we won't have to leave for a long time now."

"Well, you simply must tell us everything that went on while we were gone!" Sachiko clapped her hands.

"Umm...don't you need to unpack or something first?" Heihachi blinked.

"Oh, we'll do that later! Tomorrow! Tell us _everything!_" Takai urged, gesturing everyone to the living room.

"Well...some...pretty unbelieveable stuff happened while you guys were gone..." Naomi trailed.

-------

What were the others doing at this moment, you wonder? Well, I shall tell ye...

"Damn it, Mannen! Where the hell did you find this?!" Goh demanded, reeling back to laugh again.

"In Kei's room!" Mannen hooted as Kei threw him a dark glare.

What were they really doing? They were watching something on tv...

"Achmed's my favorite so far!" Hajime cracked up.

Yukari cackled, "I saw this guy on youtube!"

"What's his name again?" Michiko inquired.

"Jeff Dunham! And that's...Achmed, the Dead Terrorist!"

"An American comedian?" Ryuu guessed.

"HELL YEAH!" Goh laughed.

And just then, Achmed, the Dead Terrorist, broke out in song:

_"Dashing through the sand_

_With a bomb strapped to my back_

_I have a nasty plan_

_For Christmas in Iraq_

_I got through checkpoint A_

_But not through checkpoint B_

_That's when I got shot in the-"_

Sasame covered Shin's ears.

_"-ass by the US military!_

_Oh-"_

The audiance began laughing and clapping as the skeleton yelled, cracking up, _"Silence! I'm not finished!"_

They laughed again.

_"And this is a SAD SONG!_

_Ohhh jingle bombs_

_Jingle bombs_

_Mine blew up you see_

_Where are all the-"_

Goh covered Shin's ears this time.

_"-virgins that Bin Laden promised me?_

_Ohhh jingle bombs_

_Jingle bombs_

_US soldiers shot me dead_

_The only thing that I have left is this towel upon my head_

_I used to be a man_

_But every time I cough_

_Thanks to Uncle Sam_

_My nuts keep falling off-"_

The others in the room (except Shin, who was, once again, not allowed to hear) began laughing hysterically, and even harder when Achmed hissed, _"STOP LOOKING, YOU PERVERTS!"_

They fast-forwarded, since Kei and Mannen had already watched it, and the next part was not appropriate for either Shin or Hajime, really...so they continued onto the song.

_"My bombing days are done_

_I need to find some work_

_Perhaps it would be much safer as a convenience store night clerk_

_Ohhh jingle bombs_

_Jingle bombs_

_I think I got screwed_

_Don't make fun of me because I'm dead or_

_IIII KEEEEELLLL YOOOOOUUUU!!"_

"AGAIN! AGAIN!" Himeno demanded.

-------

"You...can...what, honey?" Sachiko looked at Hikari, who'd finished explaining everything to her parents. Sachiko and Takai both held identical shocked looks.

"I know it's hard to believe, but she's telling the truth," Naomi said, backing up Hikari.

"For example," Atsushi closed his eyes, "In...less than thirty seconds, Hikari will lose her patience and simply show you."

"You can..._see_ that?" Takai muttered.

"Yes. Less than twenty seconds now."

Hikari stood up, everyone's eyes following her. She sighed, "You're right, Atsushi. It's probably just easier to show them. Please, Mom...Dad...don't...freak out, or anything, okay?"

The two nodded silently and hesitantly.

Hikari took in a deep inhale, and her clothes changed into her Transformation Knight clothes. With a quick flash of blue light, standing in her place was a snow white wolf. Sachiko held a hand up to her mouth so that she wouldn't scream, Takai's eyes wide with confusion and fear. Heihachi nodded slowly, "This is what we are now. To sum it up, we're freaks."

Their expressions didn't change as they gazed into their daughter's animal eyes. She stared back, her eyes assuring them that she wasn't about to harm them or anything of the sort. Atsushi whispered, "Can you understand now? We are moving a little ways away so that we won't put you in danger or anything. You're both very important to all of us, and we aren't about to make any sorts of risks."

"We can still visit," Naomi assured, "but we can't stay permanently."

"This is just...hard to follow...and even though you've shown...proof...it's still a little hard to believe," Takai said quietly, his eyes narrowing.

Hikari transformed back, staying in her Transformation Knight's clothes. She took her seat again, silently, beside Heihachi and Naomi. Sachiko's hand finally lowered, and she looked down in thought, fear still evident on her face. She softly inquired, "So...who's this...Hayate?"

Hikari scoffed lightly and smiled at the sound of his name. Naomi smirked, "Her _boyfriend._"

"Is he...like you four?"

"Yes. I can get him for you. He's actually not too far off right now," Hikari offered.

Takai's face hardened a little, and he gave a nod. Hikari went to the closest window, opened it, and leapt out. She soared up to the roof, where Hayate was, as promised. He looked up, face concerned, "Is something wrong?"

"My parents want to meet you." Hikari took his hand, giving a sly grin.

"Oh, damn. We're _there_ already?" Hayate stood up.

"Better believe it."

Hayate sighed, "They weren't even freaked?"

"Are you kidding me? They're terrorized."

"And they _still_ want to meet me?"

Hikari nodded, still grinning. Hayate gave another sigh in defeat as he jumped down from the roof with Hikari.

-------

**Emil: So...Achmed...? He's a puppet?**

**Achmed: SILENCE! I KEEL YOU!**

**Emil: AHH! I'm sorry!**

**Kratos: ...the hell?**

**Achmed: SILENCE! I KEEL YOU, TOO!**

**Ratatosk: SHUT THE HELL UP!!**

**Me/ET: NOO! We love Achmed!**

**EGP: ...Nani?**

**Me: No worries, Stini.**

**EGP: Oh, okay. DAMN IT, MORE TO THE LONG PAST!!**

**ET: NEXT CHAPTER! YUKARI AND RYUU FLUFF!!!**

**Me: I'm so loved...break's over, minna-san...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: (glares at ET)**

**ET: (growls and glares at me)**

**Emil: U-umm...what's wrong with them?"**

**Kratos: Female problems. Stay out of it.**

**Me: (points accusingly at ET) IF ONLY YOU'D SENT THE STORY, THEN WE COULD HAVE MADE **_**VALENTINE'S DAY**_**! BUT NOOO!!! SO, WE SAID 'IT'S ALRIGHT, WE CAN MAKE WHITE DAY!' AND GUESS WHAT?! **_**WE DIDN'T!!!!**_

**ET: Keep it up! You're on the road to HURT!!**

**EGP: Wheeeee!!! (pokes)**

**Emil: Oh, well....SWD, ET, and EGP own nothing of Pretear or Knights of Ratatosk...**

_**Chapter 13**_

"Aw, MAN! That was a good movie-thing!" Hajime approved.

"Yeah. I still say that Achmed's my favorite," Michiko cackled, then deepened her voice, "'What are all these marks on your arm?' 'Your freakin' chihuahua.'"

"Haha, yeah! Peanut was pretty good, too, but he's such a pervert," Himeno chuckled. "I gotta say, that was funny when he kept interrupting Jeff reading The Night Before Christmas, and at the very end, where he read: 'And he jumped into the sleigh, to his team gave a whistle', and Peanut said, 'Better go quick, there's a cop with a pistol.'"

"Yeah, that was great!" Goh smirked. "I'm ready to watch it again."

The door suddenly opened and closed. Everyone turned and looked towards the door to see the Kawasaki siblings, Naomi, and Hayate. Kei inquired, "So how'd it go?"

"It wasn't that bad, I guess," Naomi shrugged.

Heihachi sneered, "Yeah, Mom and Dad said they hoped that Hayate and Hika would be happy together."

Some of the older members in the living room snorted, but covered it with a cough. Hikari glared daggers at them. "But otherwise..." Atsushi droaned, "It was okay. They were still a little shocked when we left, but we told them that we would go visit them."

"Well, better than my parents," Michiko raised an eyebrow, "They were a little...oh, what'ssaword...? Rejective towards me. But they still want me to come see them."

"Funny." Ryuu smirked. "Mine were more like, 'Oh, Ryuu! That's wonderful! Show us again! Show us again!'"

Yukari cackled, "That's _great_, Ryuu."

"Hey..." Hayate saw the dvd screen turned on the tv. "What were you watching...?"

Mannen grinned demonically and held up the Jeff Dunham dvd case. Hikari exploded, "HOW DARE YOU WATCH THAT WITHOUT ME, DAMMIT! NOT TO MENTION, YOU HAD A TEN-YEAR-OLD IN THE ROOM WHILE YOU WATCHED THAT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS!!"

"Oh, chill, Hika! We'll watch it again!" Himeno grabbed the romote.

"Yay! Scootch over, Kei-Kei!" Hikari shoved Kei over on the couch, forcing him closer to the edge.

"When the _hell_ did I say you could call me that?!" Kei demanded.

Not bothering to answer him, Hikari pushed him off the couch completely, and with a gesture, Hayate sat next to her, smirking at his older brother. Atsushi patted Kei's head, "I'm terribly sorry, friend."

Kei glared at Hikari, swearing vengence.

"WAIT! DINNER FIRST!!" Michiko cried.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM THE KITCHEN, MICHI!!" screamed a few random people.

"MAN, I WILL, YOU JERKS!!"

-------

Hayate murmured to himself as he sat alone in his room. He frowned and read another line from the book he received from Yayoi at Christmas: _101 Ways to be a Romantic Man_. "...Flowers? What the _hell_...? Holding hands...DAMN IT, THIS IS FRUSTRATING...!"

He heard a knock on his door, and he casually tossed the book away and called, "Who is it?"

"It's me," came Hikari's voice from outside the door.

"C-come on in."

Hikari creaked open his door. "We're about to start the movie again," she informed.

"Oh, okay. I'll be right down."

"Okay..."

Hikari then left, walking back downstairs. Hayate swiftly picked the book back up and flipped through the pages. His eyes narrowed, and they then landed on one spot on the page. He whispered it to himself before sighing, "What the hell."

-------

"Okay, NOW we can start it," Michiko assured, biting into her order-out pizza.

"How in the world did you get it delivered?" Hayate blinked as he came upon everyone in the living room in front of the 54'' flat screen tv with at least fifteen boxes of pizza sitting randomly around the room.

"Delivered? Oh, please. We sent Mannen, Goh, and Ryuu to get it," Yukari explained, munching on her pepperoni and mushroom pizza.

"I see..."

"Well, c'mon, sit down and we can watch the movie."

"Right..."

Hayate sat next to Hikari (before Kei could reclaim his seat), and Himeno hit 'play' on the dvd player. It began, the lights were flipped off, and Jeff Dunham mimicking his daughter, who was learning how to put gas in a car. Keep in mind, she's sixteen. Everyone began laughing all over again, the movie passing by quickly. As it got near the end, Hayate looked around the room. He saw Michiko snuggled up against Goh, Yukari and Ryuu sitting rather close to each other, and Sasame looked as though he wished that Takako was there with him. He sighed silently. How hard could it be?

_"...'And I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight-'"_

_"Merry Christmas to all- OH CRAP, I RAN OVER YOUR BIKE!"_

Suddenly, the screen faded to a blue color. Everyone blinked at the bright color in the darkening room. Goh leaned back and looked at the clock. He murmured something in Michiko's ear, then turned to Hajime and Shin, "Time for bed for you two."

"Say WHAT?!" Hajime hissed, "I'm TWELVE!"

"Your point?"

"I can stay up as late as Mannen!" Hajime insisted.

"I can, too!" Shin agreed.

"Right, right- NO. C'mon, tails upstairs," Goh urged, standing up.

"Ha! It's about time you stopped treating me like a kid," Mannen smirked.

"Keep it up and I'll put you in your room, too," Goh threatened, Mannen shutting his mouth.

Finally, Goh got Hajime and Shin upstairs (the two arguing the whole way), and when he returned, he inquired, "Another one?"

"What have we got to watch?" Sasame asked.

Goh waltzed over to the dvd rack. He gasped excitedly. "What is there?" Michiko blinked.

"OH MAN! IT'S _THE DARK KNIGHT_! It's from America! MAAAAN, we HAVE to watch it!" Goh begged, giving everyone puppy dog eyes.

Hayate smacked his face, ashamed at his twin's childish behavior. Ryuu inquired, "Isn't that a _Batman_ thing?"

"YEAH...!"

"HELL YEAH! PUT IT IN, DAMMIT!!"

"WHOO!!"

Goh gladly popped _The Dark Knight _into the dvd player and hit play. They got to the menu, and the movie began.

-------

_(imatates explosion)_

_BOOOM!_

Everyone watched the tv screen, not paying attention to the time. Everyone around the room was near someone, Michiko and Goh not having moved for a long time, and Yukari and Ryuu were now cuddling slightly, both seeming a little shy/nervous. They all chuckled a little as the Joker looked back at the building that had been blowing up, looking somewhat disappointed and confused. Hayate thought to himself: _may as well try. _He causually stretched his arms, placing his left arm around Hikari's shoulders. He thought he felt her jerk a little, but otherwise, if she didn't like it, she didn't make any movements or anything. If anything, she moved a little closer to him. Goh saw his twin do that and he rolled his eyes, murmuring, "Who does _that_ anymore?"

They returned to the movie. The Joker looked at his detenator and pressed the button over and over, as though it were broken. A few seconds later, after a few pushes, the building began to blow up again. It seemed so loud with the surround sound installed in the house. However, when the scene changed, there was still a loud explosion noise ringing in everyone's ears. They looked around at each other, then they all cursed at the same time. They jumped up, ran to the window, and saw a fire outside in the distance.

"A Demon Larva!" one of them cried over the noise.

"REALLY?!" Goh returned sarcastically.

"SHUT UP, GOH!" Mannen screamed, obviously having been the one who said it was a Demon Larva.

"MAKE ME, YOU TWERP!"

"HEY! Are you going to stand here and YELL at each other or are we going to kick some Demon Larva ass?!" Naomi glared at the two brothers, changing to her gravity attire.

"I'm up for it!" Michiko smirked, changing as well.

"We need Shin!" Sasame realized, teleporting upstairs for Shin and Hajime.

The others changed and leapt outside, moving as far away from the house as they could. They ran towards the explosion, quickly taking off into the air, for another eardrum-shattering explosion set off. They caught sight of the Demon Larva, which looked much like a raven or a crow. Its wings, at the tips, were spread apart and appeared to be metal, like swords. There was a strange black liquid flowing from the creature's body, then vanishing once it hit the ground. Then, the containment field suddenly surrounded the group as Sasame, Shin, and Hajime reappeared.

"The core?! Anyone?!" Atsushi called.

"Not me!" Himeno called.

**"And you won't see a core,"** an echoing feminine voice said.

A heavy force threw everyone backwards into the wall of the containment field. They all struggled to bring their heads up and look. Naomi gasped, "No! It can't be...!"

"Who is that?!" Mannen growled.

"It's-!"

_**BEEP! WE INTERRUPT THIS VERY IMPORTANT CLIMAX OF THE PLOT FOR SOME WRITING BY ETHEREAL THOUGHTS!**_

We intended for this to be posted on Valentine's Day, but, well, you know us. Sometimes we're good, sometimes we're not. SO, INSTEAD, IT SHALL BE IN HONOR OF WHITE DAY!!! And guess what?! WE DIDN'T EVEN GET THAT!!! (galres at ET) IT BE ALL YER FAULLLTTTT!!!!

This interruption shall therefore deal with all manner of fluff between our favorite couples.

"Natsue, darling!" Kaoru dramatically reached out for her as she walked in the door of the mansion at nine o'clock in the morning.

"Kaoru!" she squeaked as he swept her up in his arms and held her bridal style. "Whatever are you doing, dear?"

"I have decided that I want to take you and all of the kids to our private beach resort for Valentine's Day, which is tomorrow!" he kissed her on the cheek. "And we shall embark this very afternoon."

"Oh, Kaoru!" She melted in his arms. "You're just too romantic!"

"Well…" Himeno commented from the doorway behind the two, "He _is_ a novelist. What else can you expect?"

"Oh, perfect timing, Himeno! Go tell the others about going to the beach!"

"I'll tell them about it, but I think I'll have to skip out on joining you." She gave them an absent-minded smile as she walked off to inform the others.

Kaoru gently put Natsue down as the married couple looked after her, looks of concern on their faces. Natsue murmured, "Himeno…."

A dark look flashed over Kaoru's face. "When I get my hands on Haru…."

"He should already be sorry about what happened."

...

"What?!" the group exclaimed.

"We're going to the beach!?" Naomi reiterated.

"Why, yes, that _is_ what she just said….." Kei rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to be going with all of you, though." Himeno added softly.

"Oh yes you are!" Hikari got up and stared Himeno down. "What makes you think we're going to let you wallow in misery!?"

"After all," Yukari went to stand by Hikari, "Valentine's Day is about sharing your love with everyone, not just your significant other."

Yayoi wrapped an arm around Himeno. "Please come, Himeno. Who else am I going to have to be with me?"

Himeno sniffled a little and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thanks, guys."

"Just as long as you keep smiling, Tulip-head." Hayate gave her a small rap on the skull. "You're weird if you're not smiling."

"Aww! Hayate is being a cute brother!" Michiko cackled.

Hayate shot her a death glare.

"Anyways, let's get packing!" Mannen excitedly cheered.

The large group scattered to do so.

By twelve o'clock that day, the large group had reassembled, ready for departure.

Kaoru scratched his head. "I didn't realize that we had this many kids in the group now."

"We keep cloning, Dad, don't worry about it." Himeno waved it off. "Are we ready to leave?"

"Yes, we are." Kaoru opened the door. "If half of you would go in the limo and the other half into the hummer, we should have enough room for everyone."

They split up into Yukari, Ryuu, Michiko, Goh, Hikari, Hayate, Atsushi, Kei, Sasame, Takako, Naomi, and Kakeru in the limo and Shin, Hajime, Mannen, Mayune, Mawata, Heihachi, Yayoi, Himeno, Kaoru, and Natsue in the hummer.

The ride to the beach was unusually quiet. The kids just didn't feel like talking and no one was inclined to break the silence. Instead, they all stewed about how they were going to make moves on people, just have fun, how they were going to prank people, etc., etc.

Upon arrival, the rooms were immediately divvied up by twos. Hikari and Naomi went into one room, Yukari and Michiko in another, Yayoi and Himeno invading another, Mayune and Mawata in a fourth room, and Takako was left to have one by herself. For the guys, Ryuu and Kakeru took a room, Kei and Sasame bunked together, Hayate and Goh grudgingly agreed to share a room, Shin and Hajime gleefully shared, Heihachi and Atsushi took a room together, and Mannen was left to his own room as well.

Naturally, Kaoru and Natsue had their own room.

Everyone began to do some exploration and were amazed with what they found (except for the Awayuki sisters, of course).

There was a heated indoor pool, hot springs, a game arcade, a lounge room with a large television, a kitchen, and a little movie theater.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven…." whimpered Ryuu.

"I don't think so, bud." Kakeru threw an arm around his shoulders. "There aren't any hot cars or trucks here."

Ryuu's expression of rapture swiftly changed. He contemplated his friend's words for a millisecond, then agreed, "You're right. This is a hallucinatory state that is incomplete."

"And I'm sure you know all about hallucinatory states." Mayune gave him a slight look of disapproval as she walked past.

"Of course not!" Ryuu hastened to assure her retreating form.

Yukari couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes and giving a little scoff.

Ryuu caught sight of her actions and asked, "Got a problem?"

"No, not at all." She grinned.

"I don't believe you." Ryuu flatlined.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" she crossed her arms across her chest.

Ryuu sidled closer to her, then declared, "This!" and did the unthinkable.

He started to tickle her.

She promptly tried to break away from him, jabbering unintelligible words. She made rather random noises and squeaked quite a bit. The battle was over when she fell to the ground, finally.

As he helped her up after she caught her breath, he smirked, "I hope you don't have anymore problems with me."

"Oh, we'll see. Just wait. I'll get my revenge on you." Yukari promised.

Kakeru shuddered. "That doesn't sound good, bud."

"I'm sure I can take it." Ryuu smirked some more.

Yukari gave him a mischievous look and walked off to join some of the other girls.

Kakeru shook his head. "I don't think so, man."

Ryuu shrugged. "I think it'll be fun."

Kakeru rolled his eyes and the two boys followed Yukari.

Hikari glanced at Hayate. He happened to catch this and asked, "What?"

"N-nothing." Hikari blushed.

Naomi nudged her at the time that Yukari walked up to them and she whispered in a sing-song voice, "You want to hold his hand, don't you?"

Hikari turned an even brighter shade of red. Yukari promptly "tripped," stumbled into Hikari, and by chain reaction knocked Hikari over into Hayate. He automatically caught her, then steadied her by holding her shoulders. His hands slipped down her arms, lightly touching her hands. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Hikari gave him a smile and held his hand a little tighter, even as she turned a little brighter. He smiled back at her and grasped her hand firmly. The two turned to see the situation with the group.

Ryuu had grabbed Yukari's hand in order to stop her meeting with the floor. He pulled her up easily and asked, "Are you usually this clumsy?"

"I have erratic moments of sudden balance loss; what can I say?" she laughed. "Thanks for making sure I didn't fall."

"No problem."

Naomi gave Yukari a small high five as Yukari slipped a wink at Hikari, who playfully scowled.

Hayate, Ryuu, and Kakeru were baffled.

Kakeru scratched his head in confusion. "What just happened here?"

"Absolutely nothing, sweetie!" Naomi kissed him on the cheek.

"If you say so, dear." Kakeru teased her back as he tickled her.

Heihachi ran up to Hikari, "Sis! Did ya see the stables?!"

Hikari zeroed in on him. "They have stables?"

"Yup! C'mon, they're this way!" Hachi trotted off. The six teens followed and Yukari commented, "Kaoru is pretty corny, y'know? He brought us all here to the most romantic setting possible and then he rolls out a stable for romantic rides on the beach."

"Even though it's the middle of winter?" Kakeru pointed out.

"Touche." Yukari muttered with a grin.

"Well, the afternoons are usually really, really nice this time of year. It's weird." Mawata popped up. "I assume you're talking about riding on the beach?"

"Oh, hey, Mawata. Yeah, we are." Hachi answered for them.

"Well, another answer would be that we are on the southernmost point of the island. We're closer to the equator and all that stuff." Mawata added as she fell in beside of Hachi. "It's been warm enough for us to go swimming at this time of year here before. It's usually even a full moon here at this time of the year."

"Wow." Ryuu shook his head. "You gotta love this crazy world."

The stables housed beautiful horses of all breeds- quarter horse, Arabian, Belgian Drafts, Morgans, even some pure white Lippizaner specimens. Hikari stared in rapture as the others marveled at the horses' beauty.

"Y'know, I may just have to go and take one out on the beach before we leave." Hikari commented. Hayate nodded agreement. "Why don't we do that tonight?"

"Oh, yeah! Sure! Let's go right before dinner." Hikari grinned.

"Well… it's four o'clock now and dinner is at seven so…." Mawata trailed off.

"Really? Let's go now, then." Hayate said. Hikari excitedly agreed and the two began to saddle up their horses. Hikari had selected a liver red quarter horse and Hayate had a solid white Arabian.

Heihachi snickered, "I love how he's the Wind Knight on a white horse."

Hikari glared at her brother.

"Shutting up and leaving."

The group migrated away, returning to the house. Naomi suggested, "Kakeru, let's go watch some Inuyasha in the theater!"

"Sweet! Let's do it." Kakeru took her hand in his and the two escaped to the theater.

"Hachi, have you seen the arcade?" Mawata asked.

"Yes, but I don't have anyone to play air hockey with." He shrugged.

"I love air hockey! Let's go play a few games together!" Mawata nudged him towards the arcade and the two went there.

"I feel conspicuous." Yukari rubbed her nose slightly.

"Yeah, no kidding." Ryuu turned to glance at her. "Wanna go take a walk on the beach?"

"Yeah! That sounds great." Yukari grinned at him. He gallantly offered her his arm and she accepted it with a laugh as the two headed towards the beach.

IN OTHER PLACES….

Michiko watched Goh make a cake. "I'm jealous, Goh."

"Huh? Why? Because you can't make anything without burning the kitchen down?" Goh asked as he finished icing the cake. "You can help me decorate the cake!"

Michiko sighed, "I know I'm doomed to never cook. Do you really want me to help decorate the cake? I might make it spontaneously combust."

"Then I'll just put it out and we can make another one." Goh grinned at her simply.

"I- ah- oh- crap." Michiko sighed with resignation, a smirk twitching about her lips. "You know I can't say no to that face."

"I know. C'mon, I'll show you how to do it." Goh positioned them so that she stood with her back to him and his hands covered hers over the tube of icing. Together, they started to decorate the cake.

Takako sat with Sasame in the living room as they listened to some classical violin music over the stereo. "This is amazing. You want to sound like this someday?"

"Yes, actually. I wouldn't mind doing something associated with music or radio. I think, considering my powers, it would be the best thing for me to have, anyways." Sasame nodded, his arm over her shoulders.

Takako sighed. "It's so peaceful. I could fall asleep to this…"

"I know what you mean. It's making me so tired, too."

Takako got a wicked gleam in her eye. "Then how about we listen to something else?"

Sasame stared at her. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this before."

She gave him a mischievous smile and went to the stereo. She fiddled with it until the classical music stopped. After a little bit more shuffling and punching buttons, hip hop music began to blare over the room. She turned it down slightly- but only slightly. Turning back to Sasame, she started to dance. "Dance with me!"

"Are you serious?" Sasame stood, a bemused expression on his face.

"Yes! C'mon, dance with me!" Takako danced up to him and took his hands in hers as she continued to dance.

Sasame laughed and danced with her, the two swaying to the music.

Upstairs, in the hallway of all the kids' bedrooms….

"Hajime! Don't fall!" Shin begged.

"Yeah, c'mon! Show Kei what you're made of!" Mannen cheered him on.

Hajime, Shin, Kei, Mannen, Mayune, Yayoi, and Himeno were all playing Twister. The current round was down to Hajime and Kei.

"Go, Hajime!" the three girls cheered.

"Is everyone against me?!" Kei demanded from his rather awkward position.

"Yup!" The group chorused.

Kei groaned, then suddenly slipped. His chin met the floor rather suddenly and he yelled in pain.

"Kei! Are you okay?" Mayune helped him sit up.

"Yes." Kei rubbed his chin. "I'm just lucky not to have bitten my tongue off."

"Let's go get some ice for it." Mayune pulled him up and led him to the kitchen. The others followed to make sure he would be okay.

Upon arriving in the kitchen, the group stopped in the doorway. "Goh… Michiko? What's going on?"

Goh and Michiko looked up, startled. "What do you mean?"

"There're several cakes here. All superbly decorated. And Michiko is in the kitchen with you." Himeno looked between the two of the suspiciously. "How was this possible?"

"The power of love?" Goh suggested.

Everyone face-planted. Michiko turned to him, "Goh, that was… very lame."

"At least I tried." Goh pointed out.

Michiko laughed, "That's true."

"We only needed some ice don't go getting all romantic on us!" Mannen hastily said.

Hajime got the ice for Kei and put it in a bag, then offered it to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Kei ruffled his brother's hair affectionately and the group retreated to some more Twister.

Dinner came and everyone congregated to eat. They had pizza and desserts- the cakes that Goh and Michiko had made together. Afterwards, there was yet another congregation to watch movies in the theater.

The guys were subsequently forced to watch corny chick flicks and Disney movies.

Yukari laughed. "You're still alive, Ryuu! How'd you do it?"

"Went to sleep. Paid attention to the music. Kinda." He mumbled, a look of total defiance on his face.

She chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. "Feel better?"

"Just a little, yeah." Ryuu smirked back at her.

_**BEEP! WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVIENCE, BUT HERE IS A QUICK RECAP OF WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE ET TOOK OVER THE CHAPTER.**_

_"The core?! Anyone?!" Atsushi called._

_"Not me!" Himeno called._

_**"And you won't see a core,"**__ an echoing feminine voice said._

_A heavy force threw everyone backwards into the wall of the containment field. They all struggled to bring their heads up and look. Naomi gasped, "No! It can't be...!"_

_"Who is that?!" Mannen growled._

_"It's-!"_

"No..." Hikari whispered.

"Who the HELL is it?!" screamed Goh.

"...Mom?" Heihachi choked.

"WHAT?! YOUR MOM?!"

The Kawasaki siblings stared, gaping with shock, at their mother. Her usually brown hair was pitch black, trailing down to her waist. Her eyes stared down at the group with amusement. Then, they stared at her three children.

**"Hello, my children."**

**EGP: NISSY! THAT'S TOO MEEEAAANN!!!**

**Me: Gomen. All part of the plot! (wink)**

**ET: (mutters and destroys...something)**

**Kratos/Zelos/Emil: ...(backs away slowly)**

**EGP: PLEASE READ AND REVIEWWWWW!!!! Thanks to all who did previously! (throws out M&Ms!)**


End file.
